Don't Ever Look Back
by GreggoAddict
Summary: "Blaine…I don't want to die." Blaine felt his heart swell at the words. They sounded so weak, so vulnerable, so scared...Sam and Blaine are missing after volunteering to pick up pizza during Rachel's party. NOT BLAM! M for later chapters!Not Gleeverse!R
1. Chapter 1

The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. What a night it was turning out to be. The entire Glee club was able to come over and to many of their delights; Kurt had come along too, bringing Blaine with him. Even though Rachel viewed the other boy as competition, she really did like him. He was a good influence on Kurt; she just hoped nothing like what Jesse did to her would be happening to Kurt.

Currently, majority of the group was in the basement, dancing to the music coming through her iHome. Rachel had made sure she made a playlist that everyone would like. Yes, that meant she made a separate playlist so no one would have to listen to musicals.

Sam was sitting on the couch, Artie sitting beside him as the two watched their girlfriends dance against each other to 'Just Dance.' It was a little weird that Sam was now with Santana. Rachel was even more surprised that Quinn had decided to come. She had seemed down ever since the break-up, which she couldn't blame her for. Sam was a great guy and it was a shame that she cheated on him. Sam didn't seem nearly as happy with Santana as he was with Quinn.

Quinn and Mercedes were standing off to the side, giggling and dancing as well. Kurt was goofing off with them as well, while Blaine stood beside him, taking in the room. Rachel gave him a nod and a smile as their eyes met briefly.

Mike and Tina were in the corner, making out. It seemed that there was never a time that they weren't making out. It was okay though because they were adorable together.

Finally, Rachel found Puck and Finn sitting at a table, Puck seemingly sulking. Finn had his hand on Puck's back, comforting him. Rachel frowned, walking over to see what was going on. Puck had a bottle of vodka in his hand, not bothering getting a cup or mixing it with something. Finn glanced up, looking perplexed, as usual.

"Lauren's not here…" That was all Rachel needed to know.

"She said she was going to...maybe she's just running late…" Rachel tried to reason, coming to the other side of Puck.

"It's no use. I cannot get with her. No matter what I do…She really is able to resist all the tricks." He mumbled, bringing the bottle back up to his lips, taking a long drink from it.

"Puck, she totally digs you…she just wants to play hard to get." Finn added, looking over at Rachel, giving a small shrug. He wasn't the best at giving advice.

"I haven't kissed anyone in weeks, just hoping that I can convince her to get with this." He sighed, staring at the wall across from him.

Rachel looked around the room, figuring that they needed to do something that involved them all. She smiled, that light bulb of hers going off. Without saying a word, she stood up, standing up on the table. "Who wants to play spin the bottle!" She yelled, loud enough so that everyone heard her clearly.

It took at least five minutes to get everyone situated into a tight circle. They moved the furniture and tables back, opening up more space. "The only rule is that couple's can't get mad. Deal!" Everyone shouted and cheered, agreeing to the one rule.

"Who wants to go…" Rachel was cut off as Brittany took the bottle from her.

"I hope I get Blaine or Sam because they're the only guys I haven't kissed." She said as she set the bottle down, spinning it. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see who the bottle was going to point to. The bottle stopped at Tina. "I haven't kissed you either.

The guys cheered as the girls leaned across, giving a firm kiss on the lips. Brittany nuzzled Artie's neck as he seemed a little taken aback at her comment. "You're my favorite to kiss." That seemed to make up for it as he gave her a kiss.

"Okay, okay, Puck, you go." He glanced up, miserably. He felt like if he did this, then Lauren would never date him. But, he couldn't look like a pansy either.

He spun the bottle quickly, the spinning lasting longer than usual. Mercedes. She gave him a skeptical glance as they both leaned in, making out for several seconds before separating to cheers around the room.

"My turn!" Rachel grinned, taking the bottle in her hand. _Please be Finn, Please be Finn._ Blaine. She couldn't help but let her eyes glance over at Kurt who looked just as shocked.

She glanced at Blaine, mirroring his smile. They leaned in, a soft brush of their lips at first, but then Blaine brought his hand in, their mouths opening, making out. She thought his kiss was incredible, and it seemed that the whole room was quiet.

After almost a full minute, she heard the talking return, especially Kurt's voice. "Okay...I think we've all seen enough here." His voice was higher than normal. They pulled away, still smiling. Woah.

The game lasted for almost another hour. Finn kissed Quinn. Mike kissed Brittany. Santana kissed Finn. Sam kissed Quinn. Mercedes kissed Artie. Blaine kissed Sam. Kurt kissed Tina. Quinn kissed Mike. Artie kissed Tina. Tina kissed Finn. After the first round, every got to spin, they began to play again, but then tempers began to flare.

"Maybe…we should order a pizza."

"It'll take too long to get here."

"Someone could go get it…"

The thing was, Quinn and Sam got to kiss again. This made Santana mad. "Careful, you might get pregnant if you're too close to her."

"Careful Sam, you might get herpes if you're too close to her."

"Oh really? As I recall you're the one who go mono from cheating on Sam with Finn."

By this time, the boys had made sure to divide the girls up. Many of the people in the room were drunk, so getting a pizza would be a problem. They hoped that getting one and helping people eat might get rid of the alcohol in their systems.

"I can go, I haven't had that much to drink." Blaine suggested as he backed away with Rachel from all the commotion. Hearing what sounded like a screech, they looked up, seeing that Santana had ripped away from the hold Sam had on her and was now on Quinn.

"What's going on?" Rachel jumped at a voice behind her. Lauren had decided to show up.

"Help?" Rachel replied, stepping out of the way. Lauren frowned, walking through the group of people, yanking Santana up by her hair. Puck instantly seemed to be beaming from this.

"Sam! Why don't you go with Blaine to get the pizza? You might want to get out of the crossfire." Rachel suggested as she walked towards him, tugging on his arm.

He glanced nervously at the two girls, though knew that Lauren would make sure nothing else would happen. He just nodded, going up the stairs. Rachel handed Blaine her card as he jogged up the stairs to catch up.

Blaine walked outside, already seeing Sam standing at the end of the drive way. He pulled out his keys, hitting the unlock button, his car lighting up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he came beside the blond, both of them walking towards Blaine's car.

He nodded, getting into the passenger's side. Blaine got into the driver's side, putting his seat belt on and starting the car.

"Sorry…I'm just a bit drunk." Sam gave a smile, rubbing his head with his hands.

"It's okay…I'm sure we've all been there." He chuckled, turning down the street. He had been drinking as well at the party, but he was a year older than them and, learned how to control how much he drank. He didn't like getting stupid drunk anyways.

"I miss Quinn." He started, not being able to stop himself. He needed to vent. "Santana is hot but, I don't feel the way for her like I did…like I still do for Quinn, even if she did cheat on me." Ouch, Blaine hadn't expected that. Kurt kept him up on everything that went on, but this must have just recently happened.

"I think that, if you truly feel that you belong with Quinn, then you should find a way to get back with her." Blaine replied, seeing the lights for the pizza place Rachel instructed him to go to.

"Is that how you feel? You know...about Kurt?" Sam didn't want to impose, but he was curious.

Blaine thought for a moment before answering. "I like Kurt, don't get me wrong. I hurt his feelings on Valentine's Day, I know I did. I don't want him to think that I'm picking him second best. I need to wait for the perfect moment." He did have feelings for Kurt, but, he had liked someone else first and didn't want to just move on. He didn't think it was fair to himself or Kurt. Kurt was so impressionable that he couldn't risk hurting him.

Getting out of the car, Blaine and Sam began walking towards the doors.

"Evans! Should have known you were a fag." Sam and Blaine both turned, hearing the voice that was behind them. Sam and Blaine both sighed in annoyance seeing Dave Karofsky standing there. On either side of him was two others, but neither recognized them. They didn't even look like they went to high school; not for a while.

"Get out of here Karofsky." Sam said, turning to go back towards the building. It was right there in front of them, he could see the people inside.

"Stop walking Evans. You and lady boy's boyfriend are coming with us." Sam rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with this.

"What is your…" Sam stopped talking as he saw the moon light reflecting off of something in Karofsky's hand. That thing, being a gun which was pointed towards Blaine.

"Neither Kurt nor I have told anyone about you. You have nothing to worry about." Blaine pleaded, his hands raised at his sides. "Let Sam go. I'm the one you have a problem with."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Karaofsky yelled; him and his 'friends' coming closer to them.

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked curiously, his hands at his sides as well.

"Shut up!" Instantly, Karofsky was in front of Sam and Sam was aware of a sharp pain in his head, and that he was falling. He could faintly hear Blaine yelling his name before everything got black.

00

Yay for my first Glee fic! I hope I am able to finish this. Sorry it's sort of rushed but I wanted to get it started!

I'm not exactly sure where this is going, so just go with it! Anything you want to see happen, let me know! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me! I need those!

The pairing isn't going to be Sam & Blaine, even if they would be a cute couple together. I'm going by Ryan Murphy's characters, not my own. Along with that, I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the two reviews I've gotten so far! I hope that this story develops better, and that more people will review for me. Reviews are what give me the want to finish!

Such a good episode tonight! Definitely enjoyed it, especially Blaine & Rachel's duet! So good! She's not really a good friend to Kurt for still trying to get with him, but, whatever!

Anyways, here's the next Chapter!

Chapter 2

4 hours later

_It was so bright, the light stinging his eyes. He blinked several times trying to figure out where he was. That's when he saw the face of a beauty. Quinn was standing in front of him, smiling. "Quinn?" He asked softly, hoping she had some answers for him._

"_I miss you Sam. Can't you be with me?"_

"_But you cheated on me…how could you do that?"_

"_I'm sorry…I really am. Oh Sammy." She brought her arms around his waist, his own arms wrapping around her frame. He had missed her so much. "You have to do something for me."_

_He glanced down at her, curious to what exactly he had to do for her. Shouldn't she be making up to him?_

"_You need to wake up." He looked at her confused as his whole demeanor began to rock. He tried to keep his eyes on Quinn but she kept backing up, away from him._

"_No, Quinn! Stay!" He called out to her._

Sam wanted to jerk awake, but was surprised by how drowsy he felt. He tried to get a feel of his surroundings, knowing that whatever it was he was lying on, it wasn't a bed. It wasn't a couch, chair, inside of a car, either. Then he began to feel a dull pain in his head. What the fuck?

He opened his eyes, seeing a wood ceiling above him. He blinked a few times, trying to get the blurriness in check. He sat up, automatically touching the side of his head that was hurt so much. It felt crusty and sticky. Bringing his hand closer for inspection, he saw that it was a crimson color. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize it was blood.

"Are you okay?" He almost jumped at the voice, not expecting it. He turned his head to the side, seeing Blaine leaning against the wall behind him, his knees up to his chest. He looked like he was okay, except there seemed to be a dark circle beginning to appear near his left eye.

"What?" Sam wasn't even sure what to ask.

"What do you remember last?" Blaine moved a little closer to Sam, beginning to look him over. He brought his face closer to Sam's and for an instant he thought he was about to kiss him until he leaned back.

Sam turned his body towards Blaine a little bit, trying to think. He closed his eyes, the thought of drinking entering his mind. They had all been at Rachel's. Then Quinn and Santana started fighting. Then pizza…

"Karofsky! What happened?" He looked around the room wildly, now beginning to get worried about the situation.

Blaine straightened up, his eyes looking tired, yet alert. "Karofsky got upset and hit you in the head with his gun…." He pointed at his own temple, which mimicked the side Sam was hit. "You don't have a concussion by the way…" This explained why he had been so close moments earlier. He had been looking for it. "He began to panic after he hit you…there were some people who were coming out of the pizza joint….he had one of those guys with him pick you up and then he forced me to follow him towards some car." He sighed, rubbing around his eye.

"I tried to reason with him, but he decided to punch me and then throw me into the trunk." He did not like small spaces so that, along with being hit was not a fun drive. Not that it was fun in any way anyways. "I'm not sure how long we were driving for, but I know that we're in some farmhouse basement. I didn't see any houses nearby, so I assumed." He was pretty sure there was a barn as well, but it had been dark. "And they carried you down here, and forced me down, took my phone. Haven't seen them since."

Sam instantly checked his pockets, feeling for his cell phone. He frowned, however, seeing that they had taken his as well. "Damn it. What do they want?"

Blaine shook his head, standing up. He groaned, his body being stiff from sitting for so long. "I don't know…Karofsky was drunk and he's unstable right now…he's got a lot going on. I don't know what he wants."

At that, Sam looked at him curiously before also standing up. "What was it that you said you didn't tell anyone about?" He remembered that this had started to aggravate Karofsky. He saw that Blaine was trying to see if there was any way out of this basement they were currently in.

Blaine bit his lip, not sure if he should say it out loud. It's not like it could get much worse than the predicament they were currently in though, right? "You know how Dave was harassing Kurt, right?" Blaine knew Sam did because Sam had received a black eye from standing up for Kurt. "Well…it's not because he's a homophobe…he's confused about his sexuality."

Sam actually didn't expect that response. Dave Karofsky was gay? That didn't even sound right. "Are you sure?" Blaine simply nodded sadly.

"He threatened Kurt and he's not really a fan of me." He mumbled, walking over towards one end of the basement towards a window. He stood on his tip toes, looking out the window. Half of the window was covered by dirt, which meant they were underground.

Sam walked towards the stairs, ascending them. He knew the door was going to be locked, but he wanted to try it anyways. Nothing. He stared at it. Odd. "This door isn't wood…I think it's steel." He came back down the stairs, folding his arms across his chest. "This isn't Karofsky's house; he lives in the neighborhood across from the school."

They were in a finished basement. It looked as if it were as big as the house. In the far corner were a washer and dryer that didn't seem to have been used in some time. Many boxes littered the space, holding who knows what. There was an old sunken in full bed in the other corner. It looked to be ages older than they were. An old, not used in a while, ping pong table was at the other far wall, across from the bed. There looked to be a door, which caught Blaine's curiosity.

Walking over towards it, he held his breath as he opened the door. Frowning, he found that it was a small half bathroom. He tried the sink, surprised that it actually worked. He walked back out, walking towards an old dining room table and chairs, taking a seat. "We need to get out of here."

Sam walked over, taking a seat at the other table. "I can see having a prank pulled on us but…this isn't funny. What do you think they want with us?" He tried to sound calm, but his voice was beyond nervous.

A click and a thump was heard as the door was unlocked, three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Blaine and Sam stood up quickly, waiting to see what was in store for them.

00

3.5 hours earlier.

"Rachel, they should have been back by now." Kurt said again as he paced the basement.

It didn't take too long for Santana and Quinn to chill out. Santana sat in the corner on the couch, pouting to herself. She was irritated that Sam wasn't there to take care of her, and even more pissed that he hadn't stayed.

Everyone tried to keep the party going, but everyone was beginning to wonder where their friends were.

"I know…try calling Blaine again." Rachel was getting freaked out because she couldn't call the cops. They could all get into a lot of trouble for drinking.

Kurt shook his head. "His phone is turned off." Which was weird because Blaine's phone was never off.

"Sam's phone is off too." Quinn chipped in, ignoring the scoffing sound from Santana. She felt bad for fighting with Santana, but she missed Sam. Whatever.

"Miss Jersey's never had our pizzas picked up…but they said that there is a vacant car in their parking lot." Finn said, pointing to the cell phone pressed against his ear. "Kurt…what kind of car does Blaine drive?"

Kurt's voice tightened, already dreading the answer. What if it was Blaine's car? That was ridiculous, it could be anyone's car. "A Black Honda Civic."

Finn frowned, thanking the person on the phone before hanging up. "That's the car there."

"Why would they get there just to leave to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe some hot girls approached them?" Puck got several distasteful responses to his conclusion.

"I doubt that and Blaine's gay. If they went somewhere, he would have called, or at least texted." Kurt was beginning to get worried, at least more than he was already.

2 hours later.

The party had been over since they realized their friends were missing. Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany, Lauren and Puck, Mercedes, had gone home, after Rachel swore she'd let them know anything as soon as she found out. Santana, Quinn, Kurt, and Finn stayed at Rachel's, wanting to be there for her while she spoke to the cops. She was worried and would rather have the boys upset with her than not say anything.

Rachel explained that she had some friends over for Glee rehearsal and that two of the boys left to get pizza but hadn't returned yet. They disregarded her story for now, because they could tell she had been drinking and that perhaps the guys were playing a prank on her. They had to wait at least 24 hours before filing a missing person's report.

Quinn and Rachel slept in Rachel's room. Santana took the living room couch while Finn and Kurt found places on the floor to sleep. Yes, they all laid down to go to sleep, but none of them actually slept. All of them dreading the next several hours.

00

I hate my writing. It's been so off sync lately. It's very basic and my stories are rushed. I really hope that you are enjoying this so far. I want to obviously finish it and you can help by giving me reviews. I can take harsh criticism, good anything, ANYTHING! Just so I know someone's out there reading this! Give me pointers if you would like! I know I'm terrible at description, so let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for more reviews! Hearing what you all or saying, I'm going to work on trying to develop the characters more, because, I'd want to see that too. Also, I might drop the rating, but I'm being more safe than sorry right now.

I was brainstorming more last night and I think I might have an idea of what's to come, which is definitely going to help me get this story out!

Chapter 3

Blaine and Sam stood side by side, holding their breaths as they waited for the feet coming down the stairs to show them who was keeping them there. Karofsky came down the steps first, his face flushed, probably from too much alcohol. He wasn't making eye contact with the two boys.

The man who came down next was maybe an inch or two taller than Sam, maybe even as tall as Finn. He was wearing a jacket but it was evident that he wasn't thin. The man had to be in his mid to late thirties. He looked well built and thick, not fat. He had short brown hair and dark eyes that seemed to be fixated on Blaine.

Last, was a short man, probably around 5'7". He had long dirty blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was very skinny even though he too wore a coat. The roots of the man's hair were beginning to gray, indicating that he must have been the oldest out of the two. His eyes were a light blue, though they weren't focused; evidence of too much drinking probably. The question remained who were they and what was Karofsky doing with them?

"Sit down!" The biggest man barked at them before they even had a chance to speak. Without hesitation, they took a seat back at the table. The man paced the floor silently, seemingly trying to think of what to do.

"I just got angry, we shouldn't have brought them here." Karofsky spoke up, standing in between the spot that the big man was pacing.

"Why the hell not? These two have caused you problems, right nephew? The blond trying to start a fight? The fag almost ruining your reputation? Don't you want to get back at them?" He asked, his huge arms folding across his massive chest.

Karofsky stole a glance over towards Blaine and Sam who were just as confused as ever. Yeah, Sam had confronted Karofsky about his bullying but it didn't seem like it was such a big deal. Blaine had gone with Kurt to see Karofsky to offer some advice and help him, not hurt him. And, so this big man was his Uncle?

"That was no chance encounter, you were meant to get your revenge. And here…" He showed the entire basement room as if it were on show. "You can do whatever you want." They didn't like the sound of his voice. It sounded much more dangerous than what they could muster up would happen. Was Karofsky just going to beat the shit out of them? He finally turned towards Blaine and Sam, a smug grin on his face. "The walls are sound proof."

"Come on Bobby, I say we have some real fun with these boys. They're perfect." The oldest man speaking up, his arms, to the shock of Blaine, Sam, and Karofsky, going around Bobby's waist.

"Little Davey here gets his first, then we'll talk." The two walked over towards the stairs, taking a seat on them. "Go on then."

Dave looked quizzically at them before turning his attention back on Blaine and Sam.

"Karofsky, this isn't funny. You need to let us go. I'm sure everyone's realized we're not coming back by now." Sam explained, hoping to be able to reason with him.

"What do you mean everyone?" Dave asked, beginning to get redder in the face.

"We were at a party and left to get pizza. They've probably called the cops by now." Blaine added, trying to be as calm as he could.

"What, some fag party?" Karofsky questioned, wondering if maybe he was right about Sam. Maybe they were having some private affair. "I'm sure Kurt wouldn't be happy about this."

"No, not a _fag _party. We were at Rachel's." Sam said, not liking using that word in return. That word was just one of those that you didn't say. He felt that it was just as bad as the 'N' word, or 'C' word. They were filthy words.

"Even worse." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Dave looked back at his Uncle and the other man who only looked at him encouragingly. "Won't people be looking for them?"

Bobby simply shrugged. "Maybe, but, they're not going to find them." He sounded too sure of himself for their liking. Bobby stood up, crossing the room. "Now quit stalling." Without a thought, he was in front of Sam, connecting his fist with Sam's jaw, causing him and the chair to go falling back.

Sam didn't even have a chance to react to the hit, or the fall. He landed painfully on his back, against the chair's wooden backing. He wasn't sure if his jaw or his back, or the fact that his head was hurting from the previous hit, hurt more. The air in his chest had left him, causing him to try and suck in air quickly. He groaned, turning his body to the side, letting his legs fall towards the ground. He felt too stunned to move at the moment.

The second Blaine had reacted to try and help Sam, he found himself being shoved against the wall by Karofsky. His big, fat hand was latched onto Blaine's throat, causing him to claw at the hand restraining him. He was trying hard not to panic, but his head was beginning to feel lightheaded, which could only mean he was losing air going towards his brain.

"Whhyy…" Blaine was barely able to whisper out as Karofsky brought his face closer, sneering at the other boy.

"It's your fault Kurt's gone. He followed you like a lost puppy. You're lucky no one heard what you were saying to me!" He brought Blaine closer before shoving back against the wall with a sharp thud, causing Blaine to cry out at the pain from the contact.

Sam had tried to get up, to help his friend, but instantly felt a pressure against his own neck, that being Bobby's foot. He was pressing just enough so Sam knew that, if he tried to struggle, the man just needed to put his weight on his neck, silencing him for good. He gripped at the foot, but the weight of the man was too much for Sam to fight against.

Blaine began to blink, trying to stay conscious but the basement was starting to become foggy, thousands of tiny dots covering his sight. He wondered if this was it; if this is how he would die? At the hands of an upset, drunk homophobic, homosexual teen. Right before the almost too calming darkness came, he felt a blunt pain in his abdomen. Karofsky had brought his knee up fiercely, knocking any air left in his lungs out of Blaine. He let go of his neck, Blaine grabbing his stomach tightly as he fell down to his knees, gulping the air in the room. He only had a moment to glance up before a fist was coming his way, his awareness leaving him into an inviting unconscious state.

Sam was beginning to get frantic as Blaine fell to the ground. He could barely see him, but just enough to know it wasn't good. What if Karofsky killed him and he had just stayed there, defenseless? Bobby took his foot off his neck, Sam instantly coughing, rubbing his neck. His adrenaline was pumping, however, which caused him to get on all fours, beginning to try and make his way towards Blaine who wasn't moving. He was lying on his side, some blood trailing down from his bottom lip.

A clicking sound caused Sam to stop moving, looking up. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat as that gun was once again pointed towards him; this time much closer than in the parking lot. He swayed as he leaned up as much as he could since he was on his knees. He tried to look defiant but he knew that the fear was pouring out.

"Sammy Evans. Mr. California. Mr. Perfect. Thought you were a big man trying to confront me." Dave was spitting, the anger was so obvious.

"If you do this…you'll go to jail…to hell with your fucking reputation." Same glared at him, feeling more confident.

Karofsky grabbed Sam by his hair, jerking his head to the side, pressing the gun deep into Sam's neck. Sam closed his eyes, fear dominating once more. This couldn't be happening. "Not so tough now, are you?" It wasn't really a question that was going to be answered. Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath. He wondered what Karofsky would do in the morning once he's realized he's killed two teenagers.

For the second time in hours, Sam's head became too acquainted with the gun, though this time, he stayed aware of the situation. He fell onto his side and wasn't able to recover as Karofsky began kicking him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. He tried to block it but the kicks were too hard, too rough.

Sam's body was hurting so much that he almost felt unaware of every hit. It seemed that the pain stemmed from every nerve in his body. He realized that Karofsky stopped when he was able to breathe, which meant he threw a coughing fit. He had to keep his head to the side as he proceeded to puke; this being a mixture of his meals he had that day, alcohol, and blood.

He kept his eyes closed, hoping that maybe they'd think he had passed out. It seemed to work as he heard shuffling around and footsteps heading back up the stairs.

Sam sat up, feeling the entire room begin to spin. He wasn't going to be up for very much longer. His eyes were watery, from the puking or perhaps crying, he wasn't sure. He felt too exhausted. Mustering up all the strength he could, he forced his arms to pull his aching body towards Blaine; he had to make sure he was alive. He hissed at the pain his torso was screaming at him with every move. He knew that he had at least a fractured, if not broken rib.

Managing to get beside Blaine, he brought his hand near Blaine's mouth and nose, instantly feeling relieved as he felt air; the boy was breathing. With the satisfaction of knowing that maybe they had a chance; Karofsky got what he wanted, they could go home. His body relaxed, Sam going into an uneasy slumber.

000

I wanted to get another chapter out, so I focused on Blaine and Sam. Rachel and the gang will be highlighted in the next chapter, along with a Blaine and Sam scene.

I hoped you guys liked it and please keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so thankful to all of you who are reviewing for me! I know I may not get as many as I'd like, due to the rating, but beginning in, mostly likely, the next chapter; this story is going to develop quite darker in nature. There will be some major hurt & this is also going to be a test run of how my writing skills go. I know I'm very average but I'm hoping to upgrade it a bit.

Chapter 4

Rachel laid on her side, staring at the clock on her nightstand. The numbers had just turned over to show her it was 10:00a.m. Blaine and Sam hadn't been heard from now for ten and a half hours. She felt tired and horribly hung over, knowing that was the last time in a while she would drink alcohol. She turned her body slowly over, lying on her back. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over, seeing Quinn looking back at her.

Quinn's eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying. Rachel was surprised because she hadn't slept but didn't hear a sound out of the other girl. She frowned, taking her hand and finding Quinn's, grasping it lightly. "They've got to be okay."

Quinn pursed her lips together, nodding. She felt that if she tried to speak that she would just start to lose control on her tears for now. All Quinn could think about is how she had hurt Sam. Sam's heart was full of love for her and she just tossed it away as if he didn't matter. At first, she thought that maybe she had wanted to be with Finn; but she realized that what they had was never going to be that again. And with Sam, there was something else, something different about him. Something perfect.

The two remained lying there for several minutes, neither one able to form words. Maybe they were overreacting; maybe the guys had gotten arrested for underage drinking? Hearing a knock at the door, both looked up, seeing Finn and Kurt standing in the doorway. Kurt kept his eyes down, obvious that he had been crying as well.

Rachel and Quinn sat up more, making room so the boys could sit on the edge of the bed. Not a minute later, Santana was also in the room, sitting beside Finn. She seemed angry and didn't try to make conversation.

"What should we do? The police aren't taking us seriously and probably won't for at least another thirteen hours…. We can't just wait...what if…" Rachel began, knowing that they needed to figure something out to do.

"I know something is wrong…Blaine would never ignore my texts. His phone is attached to his right hand. He updates his twitter more often than Gaga." Kurt added quietly though he needed to clear his throat halfway through. He unconsciously dug out his phone from his pants, checking his texts; seeing that Blaine hadn't sent anything to him, though he had sent at least twenty by now.

"We should go to Blaine's car, maybe we can find something there." Rachel contemplated as she began to swing her legs over the side of her bed. They couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"What are you, a detective now?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to just sit here and wait? Because I'm sure that's fine with us." Quinn added, also getting up and off of the bed. They had all slept in their clothes so they didn't need to change.

"I'll drive." Finn said as he and Kurt stood at the same time.

"Uhm Finn, maybe you should let someone else drive." Kurt remarked, lowering his voice. "You're not very good at it."

"You can't; you're a mess." Finn tossed back. Kurt wasn't hurt by what he said because in truth, he was probably right.

"I'll drive." Everyone turned their head, a little taken aback at the offer. Santana was already walking towards the doorway. "What? I know I can drive better than all of you and I _do_ want to know what happened, even if it means having to spend more time with all of you." She turned on her heel, exiting the room. It only took a few seconds for everyone to collect their selves and decide that Santana was probably the best to drive them. Quinn and Kurt were too emotional, Rachel appeared to be a paranoid type driver which was never really safe, and well, Finn warrants no explanation.

00

It only took them five minutes to get to Miss Jersey's Pizza. There was one car parked in front of the building and one other parked further back in the parking lot. To their discomfort, it was a Black Honda. Hearing Kurt suck in a sharp breath, they knew that it was definitely Blaine's car.

Santana parked a few spots over, all of them piling out of her car. They walked cautiously up to Blaine's car, as If it were a ticking time bomb. The fear was evident with all of them that this was possibly physical evidence that something did happen.

"It's locked." Finn stated as he pulled on the door handles, walking around the car. He and Rachel both were on either side, glancing inside of his car. Nothing seemed weird or out of place. It was very clean for a young person's car.

"So they at least were able to get here and got out of the car…but then what?" Finn added, glancing around. The only thing that was near them was the gas station that was on the end of Miss Jersey's lot.

"We've got company." Kurt addressed them, his eyes glancing towards a man who was walking towards them from Miss Jersey's. He had his hands on his hips, really not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Can I help you kids?" The man seemed suspicious of what they were doing; which would make sense being they were surrounding a car in a vacant parking lot.

"Yes, actually you can sir. You see, I was hosting a little event last night with all of my friends. My dad's are out of town and we wanted to just get…" Finn placed his hand over Rachel's mouth, sighing.

"Get to the point Rachel." He let her go, opting to standing beside her.

She took a deep breath, before continuing. "Anyways…two of our friends came here to pick up our order but they never came back. This is their car…we were wondering if anyone saw anything last night?" She asked him, giving him a friendly smile, even if it was forced due to the situation.

The man crossed his arms, his hand resting on his chin for a moment. "I wasn't here last night, but let me think." He tapped his lip as he searched through his mind. "I was looking at our losses and I do recall a couple orders that had never been picked up. There was one around 3p.m., another at 7:15p.m., and then a rather larger order due to be picked up around 11:45p.m. Was that your order?" He asked, his eyes on Rachel for the answer.

"Yes, or rather, it was supposed to be. We thought they were pranking us...but they never came home and…well, this is one of their cars. We called the police but they think it's nothing." Her eyes were like giant orbs, hoping he knew something.

Instead, he frowned. "I'm sorry honey but I'm afraid if any of my employees had seen something, it would have been in the note at the end of the night." He glanced over at the car before looking at each distraught face. "Maybe I can give the police a ring?" He offered, seeing all of their eyes glance up at him.

"Oh please, could you? That would be most appreciated." Rachel smiled, leaving it there as he walked towards the pizza joint. She turned around to face the group. "They'll listen to a concerned adult; they'll have to do something now." Her smile stayed on Finn, Kurt and Santana's faces but dropped when she looked at Quinn. "Quinn? Are you okay?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

Quinn was no longer paying attention to any of them. It looked like she had been getting emotional about the situation again and was crying, except, her eyes weren't unfocused. Quite the opposite actually; she was staring at something. A sob finally made its way through her chest and out of her mouth before she covered it. She swooned but Santana had been standing close enough to catch her.

"Oh my God." Santana breathed, her eyes lying on exactly what Quinn was looking at. Finn, Kurt, and Rachel came to stand on either side of the two girls; gasps escaping from all of them.

There on the ground, only feet away from the car. The sun had hit the area, light bouncing off of it. Had it rained the night before, they would have mistaken it for a puddle. Instead, it was most definitely a liquid, but not clear. It was crimson. If they didn't know any better, they would have guessed it being blood. There wasn't a whole lot there, but just enough to know that something definitely happened here. They could only hope that it wasn't Blaine or Sam's.

00

He hated this groggy feeling. He also hated that the last time he woke up, he hadn't slept on his own; but forcibly and equally annoyed it had happened again. Okay so technically the last time he fell asleep, he more or less passed out from exhaustion, but there were several factors that contributed to that. A huge factor being that his body had been used as a kick ball or something.

He also hated that with how delirious he felt, the sound he could hear as he began to waken, was very muffled. He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like it was loud, but again, he wasn't sure what was being said.

Sam could feel more aware of his surroundings and he was getting progressively less confused. He remembered that he and Blaine had pretty much gotten the shit beat out of them and then slept. Surely, he was hearing the commotion of them getting ready to let them go. What else did they need them for? Karofsky got to do what he wanted.

He couldn't help but groan as his body realized how sore it was but it was in that moment; that groan, he knew something was wrong. The groan he had released couldn't get out. His awareness came full forced, his eyes flying open.

"NO! Please, stop! Please!" Sam looked over, seeing Blaine was being pressed against a wall by Bobby, the other man standing nearby with a smirk. He instantly tried to move, to help Blaine but then panic instantly filled every fiber of his body. He couldn't.

As soon as he had jerked to get up, his body protested due to being kicked and his arms were stuck above his head. He also realized he wasn't even lying down anymore; he was slouched against some sort of basement beam. He tried to pull his arms down, but they were bound by what felt like duct tape. He kicked out but saw that his ankles were also taped together. He couldn't even plead because there was a thick piece of tape covering his mouth, affectively silencing him.

He focused back on Blaine, his stomach dropping. Oh God.

00

Cliffhanger a little bit I think! I wanted to add a little bit more but I've been having some pain in my left wrist lately and it's really bugging me tonight so I wanted to cut it short. Let's hope that there's nothing wrong because I can't afford to have something seriously wrong with my wrist.

Anyways, sorry that this didn't have much Sam and Blaine in it, but the next one will; I promise! Please leave me some of those excellent reviews! They make me smile! Also, let me know if I was on point, or at least kind of, on point on the character's personalities! Thanks my friends!


	5. Chapter 5

Though I hoped for some more review, regardless thank you to the ones that did review for me! I know the last chapter wasn't too exciting, but I need to flip back and forth from time to time between the Glee students and Blaine and Sam.

I have nothing else to say, except, this chapter may be a bit more descriptive and dramatic than any so far.

Chapter 5

Blaine had been having the oddest dream. He had dreamt that Kurt talked him into going to a party. Though he had drank a few times with Wes and David, he didn't really go out that often. They all usually were too busy with school or had a gig on the weekends to party. Anyways, he was dreaming that he and Kurt were at Rachel Berry's house. He had felt a little bashful at first, being that he had only met a handful of the group before now. The only other time he had seen them all was at Sectionals.

The dream began to get darker, however, as he and Sam were trapped in a dark room. In the dream, they room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller; they were trapped. He felt something, or someone tugging on him. He tried to see who it was, but could only see hands. "Sam? What's wrong?" No answer.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he began to come to, the tugging sensation still there. He felt the pain in his stomach and head first. His eye socket was hurting, especially. His eyes fluttered open, though he instantly focused. That…skinny man was pulling on his shirt. He had worn a white button down, with a red sweater over top of it. He, to his distaste, realized that part of his dream was real. He really had gone to a party. Had he just stayed home, he figured he wouldn't be in the situation he currently found himself in.

Back to his current panic, Blaine jerked away from the man's thin, boney fingers as they had pulled his sweater halfway up his torso. He rolled away, backing into the wall, trying to get away from him.

"Come on boy, let's have some fun." He sneered, the man coming near Blaine again.

"Get off of me!" Blaine spat at him, grabbing onto a box that was beside him to help himself stand. "Where's Sam?" He asked, his eyes looking around frantically for the blond. What if they had done something to him? What if he had gotten away and left him alone?

His thoughts were halted as he spotted the blond against the opposite wall. He gasped quietly as he saw that Sam had been tied up, and was seemingly still unconscious. He began to take quick strides towards Sam, to try and release him when he felt to arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into said person's body. He could feel the heat on his back through his clothes from the other person's body connecting to his.

"Tut tut! Leave him be. It's you, you need to be concerned about." The snicker in the voice was enough to send a chill down Blaine's spine. He could feel the hot breath against his neck. He grabbed the man's wrists that were near his belly button, prying the arms off of him. He turned his back to Sam, knowing he couldn't let this man be out of his sight.

"What do you want? I thought this was just about Karofsky? Well, it's over with now. He got what he wanted." Blaine defended, wishing he knew some way to get out of this situation.

"Yeah, but, we have yet to get what we want…and you, my young playmate, is what we want; you and that blondie over there." His eyes flickered briefly past Blaine over to Sam before returning.

Blaine didn't like the sound of that at all. He figured that by now, it was probably Sunday. If he didn't show up to Dalton on Monday, then surely his friends would know something was wrong. The school would call his parents, and then they'd worry. Surely, Sam's parents would do the same, and Kurt and the rest of the McKinley Glee kids would tell them they were missing.

"You're…you're going to get c-caught." He was surprised at how scared his voice was. He was trying to stay strong, but this man was freaking him out. Hearing a door opening and then closing, Blaine froze against his will. Now what?

"Ray? Ya down here?" Blaine bit the inside of his cheek as he recognized the voice as Bobby's.

"Yeah Bobby…just havin' some fun." He grinned, walking back over towards Blaine. Blaine had maybe an inch on the man, but was surprised at how much bigger he just seemed to be than Blaine. Perhaps it was an age thing. He wasn't taller or thicker than Blaine, but he made the younger feel so small. He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, causing him to flinch, shoving the man before beginning to run towards the other end of the basement.

Blaine was unfortunately stopped in his tracks as a large hand, once again to his distress, was wrapping itself around his throat. This hand much bigger, the grip much tighter than Karofsky's. In one swift move, Blaine was slammed into a wall. He recalled only being in the center of the room a mere second or two ago. He grabbed at the arm holding him against the wall, trying to breath slowly so he wouldn't feel wanting to pass out so soon. The hand removed itself from around his neck and before he could bend down to breathe, he pressed his head against the wall. Bobby had exchanged his hand to Blaine's neck with a knife.

The knife appeared to be a folding knife that the man had instantly pulled out of his pocket. The blade glinted in the light, causing Blaine to stop breathing. The tip of the knife was pressing against his skin beside his adam's apple. He was afraid that if he swallowed that that movement would be enough to end his life.

"That's better. Thanks Bobby." Ray grinned, coming towards the two.

"Why didn't ya use the knife I gave you?" Bobby asked him casually, as if he wasn't holding a knife threateningly against a teenage boy's neck.

"I thought this one was the bitch; didn't think he'd have much fight in him." He looked like he was ashamed before he reached into his own pocket, protruding a knife. It flicked open, revealing a thin, intimidating blade.

He brought it forward slowly, Blaine sure that this man was about to stab him with it. He watched as the man grabbed onto his sweater, pulling it off of his body, as his body stayed pressed against the wall in fear. Ray brought the knife forward, Blaine closing his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Hearing a ripping sound, he wondered if that was his torso being cut open. Realizing there was no pain, he opened his eyes, seeing that half of his sweater was now ripped open, revealing the button down underneath. The knife made its way from the middle of his sweater to the bottom. Ray smiled, holding the knife in his mouth as he reached with both hands, tugging at each end of the sweater, the fabric ripping up the middle. The smile faltered a little at the fabric underneath.

Blaine wanted to pull away, but Bobby still held his own knife at his throat. He wasn't sure, but he was sure he felt a wet substance sliding down his neck, but his adrenaline was pumping so hard that pain wasn't registering.

Ray reached forward, undoing the buttons on Blaine's shirt, starting at the top. As he began flicking them apart, his eyes focused on the chest on this young man. He was fit, kept well groomed, seemingly healthy. "Oh Bobby." Ray, unless Blaine was wrong, could have sworn he had, moaned. As Ray unbuttoned the last button, his hands lingered at the end of the shirt, his fingers grazing Blaine's stomach, staying at Blaine's pant line. Blaine sucked in, as if that act would get Ray's fingers off of him.

Blaine stifled a cry as Ray's hands were now placed against his bare chest, firmly grasping on his body, slowly sliding down to rest at his hips. The hands were cold and clammy, a feeling Blaine definitely didn't like. Then, without warning, Ray's body was pressing against Blaine's and there were teeth, accompanied by wet lips against his neck. Bobby had apparently stepped back to let his…well, let Ray in.

"No…no, no no…" Blaine began saying, his arms flying up, pushing the man off of him. He was thankful that this Ray guy wasn't very strong, but the instant that he had pushed Ray, Bobby was grabbing him painfully by the top of his head, his hair being pulled on end, sure that some had just be ripped out.

"You're going to have to learn to behave, now aren't ya?" Bobby sneered, the knife being brought up, sliding carefully against Blaine's jaw. Bobby knew what he was doing. He was pressing hard enough to tell Blaine he wasn't kidding, but light enough to not draw blood.

"No. Please, stop! Please!" Blaine couldn't believe he was starting to babble in fear. It was as if the true realization of their problem had hit him like a ton of bricks. What if they were going to be stuck down here? To do or be whatever these men wanted? What if they were killed and never found. He felt a tear fall down from his right eye against his will. He didn't want to cry, but he was scared. He was terrified.

Blaine heard a commotion, looking behind the two men, seeing Sam's eyes meet his. He blinked, trying to regain his composure. He had finally woken up. He wished that Sam wasn't going to see him in such a vulnerable state. He hated falling apart in front of anyone; even his mother. Bobby had noticed Blaine's apparent change in focus, turning to look at Sam.

"Oh good, the blond's finally awake." He grinned, Sam noticing that the man was missing a few teeth. "Sorry about the accommodations, but, you seem like a feisty one." He winked at Sam before turning back to Blaine.

"So then...what's your name again, _Blaine_?" The man said his name in such a seductive manner that Blaine was disgusted. Ray grabbed Blaine's chin, jerking it to the side, as if examining him. "Are you the giver or receiver?"

Blaine literally felt dumbfounded at the question. Was he serious? In truth, Blaine was a virgin and so he didn't personally know what he would be in that situation. He wanted to have time to figure that out for himself. He then felt fear for why, exactly this man was asking him that. Ray looked over at Sam.

"Well? Do you two take turns?" Ray asked, a shiver coursing through the man's body.

Blaine shook his head. "No we don't…he's not...I…..no." Blaine settled on, his eyes unable to leave Sam's piercing ones. Sam, however, at hearing the question, began moving more. He broke their eye contact, looking up, twisting his arms around to see how exactly he was bound to this beam. The tape was wrapped tightly and several times around his wrists. They were so tight that his hands were beat red. He wiggled his fingers, trying to stretch them out, feeling a stinging sensation coming off of them. He began tugging at them, trying to twist his wrists in opposite ways to get the tape to lessen up their hold; but apparent to no avail.

"Now now, what do you think you're doing?" Bobby asked, addressing Sam. He walked over towards Sam, bending down. Sam stared defiantly at the man, not one to show fear. "You're going to be harder to break." He grinned, reaching over to mess up Sam's hair. He patted the side of Sam's face with his giant hand before grabbing the tape by the corner, ripping it off of Sam's mouth. He hissed, his lips burning from the tape. "Was that just for your own amusement, Ray?" He chuckled , tossing the tape to the ground.

"You know me, Bobby. The more secured, the hotter." Sam and Blaine both looked in disbelief at the man. Ray turned back to Blaine, a smile spreading across his yellow teeth. "Now boy, where were we?" He asked, one of his hands wielding a knife once more.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted; glad to have his voice, though surprised at how dry it sounded. Bobby and Ray both laughed as Sam squirmed on the ground, trying to get free from his bonds. Blaine had been able to angle himself away from the wall, backing away once more from Ray. Bobby seemed to be watching, waiting to see if he needed to jump in to help.

"You know Ray, this one might have some fight in him too. We may have to resort to more tape." Blaine did not like that thought either. He couldn't imagine being bound and confined like Sam was. Blaine also, didn't want to willingly let the men do whatever they pleased to him without a fight.

Ray stepped quickly towards Blaine who didn't have enough time to react. He pulled Blaine's wrist, causing the younger man to stumble forward. He twisted his arm, causing it to be pulled awkward and painfully behind his back. Ray kept a firm hold of his arm with one hand, the other, with the knife in it, being placed against his neck. Ray rested his chin on the other side of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

When Blaine tried to pull away, his was welcomed by a hot flash of pain as his arm was pulled further up his back. When he tried to lean down to acquire the pain, he was forced to stay still, due to the knife.

"See, when you don't fight, you don't receive as much pain, though we all know Bobby enjoys it." Ray winked at Bobby who licked his lips. Blaine closed his eyes as he felt lips against the back of his neck. His hissed as Ray bit down, beginning to suck hard on Blaine's soft skin.

Sam, Blaine, Bobby, and Ray all snapped their heads up at the sound of a door opening and slamming. It was then followed by quick, loud steps before the door at the top of the stairs was opened. It was opened so hard that it hit the wall behind it, bouncing, and slamming shut. A pair of feet ran down the steps quickly, to show them that Karofsky was back.

"What are you doing?" Karofsky asked wildly, looking from Blaine to Sam and then to his uncle.

"Oh Davey, we're just taking care of business is all." Bobby told him, so calm that it truly scared the boys.

"Uncle Bobby…they got what they asked for…you can't keep them here." Apparently, Karofsky had realized what terrible mistake he had made. He didn't regret hurting them, but what he had just walked into; he was too unsure of this.

"Course we can…at least for a few more days…they'll be fine." Karofsky could hear the hostility in his Uncle's voice which caused him to take an involuntary step back. He looked unsure as he stared mostly at Ray who was holding Blaine.

"Uncle…I don't know." Sam and Blaine looked at each other at the same time, hoping that this was their chance of getting out of there.

"Karofsky, you can't let them do this…they'll go to jail and so…so will you." Sam started, trying to sit up straighter, though only managed to wince from the pain in his torso at the sudden movement. Bobby walked over to Sam, glaring at him.

"Now now, little Sammy. Don't make me revoke your talking gift. We can change that for ya." He threatened before walking back towards Karofsky.

Karofsky stood there, seemingly contemplating a decision. He backed up a little more until he was standing back at the bottom of the stairs. Without a thought, he turned towards the steps. "I can't let you do this." He ran up the stairs, opening the door swiftly.

Many things happened in a very short amount of time. Ray had bolted after Karofsky as Blaine cried out, staggering and falling to his knees. His good hand was pressing against his neck, a little bit of blood seeping out through his fingers. He looked stunned.

"Untie him and I kill him." Bobby shouted at Blaine before storming up the stairs as well.

There was shouting and the sound of something breaking upstairs. There was thumping and thudding, but they didn't hear another door opening and closing. Most of the sound was muffled, which must have been due to this basement being sound proofed.

Sam didn't even have time to try and fight with his bounds as the basement door was forced open quickly. "NO RAY! NO!"

Both boy's eyes were locked on the stairs, watching in horror at the sight before them. A body was rolling backwards down the steps, landing in a heap at the bottom; apparently not moving. Dave Karofsky had been pushed down the steps.

00

Oh snap! I know that this chapter was, what I think, a bit longer than I had planned! I wanted to give some insights on what might come and give you a little 'omgosh moments.' Here are some questions for ya;

Is Blaine cut badly?

Is Sam going to get free?

What's going to come of Karofsky?...how did you like my Karofsky?

Will they ever be found?

Review for me please!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to all the reviews I got! I know there aren't a whole lot of them, but seeing the same people review, and the occasional new face is really nice. It means that you guys are really enjoying this, which is why I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible! I do love the positive reviews, but again, if I did something wrong, or something that seemed off, let me know because I'll do my best to fix it!

I had a slight error in the last chapter. Nothing big! Just when Bobby threatens to revoke Sam's talking 'gift' I mean to say 'privilege' but I could not, for the life of me, think of the word when I was writing it!

Chapter 6

It didn't take more than ten minutes for a couple officers to arrive at Miss Jersey's Pizza Joint. Finn and Rachel had coaxed the girls and Kurt to go inside and sit down to wait. Quinn and Kurt were crying silently once more while Santana seemed in shock. Rachel's eyes were watery but she was trying to be brave. Finn, he was just concerned and stone-faced.

When the police car pulled into the lot, Rachel and Finn were the first ones to stand, already out the door, ready to meet the officers halfway.

The officers immediately asked what the situation was, and Rachel went into the entire schpeal, making sure to not leave one detail out; wanting to let them know everything that they did. Finn had to get her back on track several times, being that Rachel tended to get sidetracked every once and a while.

"So you were drinking underage?" One of the officer's raised a curious brow as he stared the teens.

Rachel paused before continuing. "Though our actions may not legally warrant a positive result, nevertheless, it was in a controlled environment and we're really missing the bigger picture here." She told them quickly, her voice sounding a little deeper, possibly angrier. "Our friends are gone, and we're pretty sure there's some blood near Blaine's car." She looked past them before letting her eyes settled back on the officer who was writing down things.

The officers knew that by now, the alcohol had probably dispersed from their bodies, and they legally couldn't do anything about that fact. At the comment about blood, the officers shared a glance before the shorter of the two turned around to look for it. "Maybe you can point the spot out to Officer Brooks?" Finn looked behind him, wondering who the other officer was talking to.

"You, Finn." Rachel rolled her eyes as he took a few steps before jogging until he was now walking beside officer Brooks.

"I'm Officer John Rogers." He introduced himself quickly before looking back down at his pad he had been writing on.

"Rachel Berry, pleased to meet you." She replied politely, glancing over to see Finn pointing towards the spot.

"Okay Miss Berry, how do you know that your friends weren't just too drunk and wandered off somewhere?" He asked, ignoring the fact that it had been underage teens.

"Well, I suppose we don't really know, but our friends, Blaine and Sam, they're the responsible type. They would never just leave and go somewhere else. Even if they were playing a prank, surely they would have come back by now, right? And Blaine just left his car? Blaine's not even from around here…" She began but stopped when the cop looked at her curiously.

Sighing, she took a deep breath. "You see, one of our friends, Kurt, transferred schools to Dalton…in Westerville. Blaine is a student there and one of Kurt's best friends. He's very responsible and even if Sam wanted to go somewhere else, Blaine would either disagree, or at least have texted Kurt."

The cop nodded, writing something else down. "Have you tried to call them?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but both of their phones are off, which as Kurt said earlier, Blaine never turns his phone off. Sam would get into trouble with Santana if he ever intentionally turned his off." She added.

"Santana?"

"Sam's girlfriend." She glanced behind her, seeing their three friends staring through the window at Rachel and the officer talking. He looked over at them too.

"John?" Officer Rogers turned around to see Officer Brooks and Finn walking back over towards them. "It's definitely blood. I'm going to call the lab to bring someone from forensics down here to make sure." Brooks thanked Finn before walking over towards the car.

"Thank you Miss Berry. I want to get your contact information so I can reach you. I would also like your other friends to give us their statements, anything that can help us find your friends." The Officer asked of her, which she complied instantly.

Another squad car with two more officers arrived not too much longer after Rachel and Finn retreated back inside the diner. In even less time, a car black Tahoe showed up, two men carrying some sort of cases were walking towards the scene of the crime. They hoped that the blood was just a coincidence; that they were being paranoid. An officer had already blocked the radius with yellow caution tape.

Rogers stayed with Rachel and Kurt inside while other officers interviewed the remaining teens. "Now Miss Berry, I'm going to need contact information for the boys, as well as their full names."

She nodded, looking over at Kurt whose eyes were extra blue due to how red they were from the crying. "Sam Evans goes to McKinley High with most of us. Quinn, the blond over there..." He pointed at her through the window. "She would know how to reach Sam's family."

"I thought Santana dated him?" Officer Rogers questioned which was greeted with a confused look from Kurt. He knew Sam was with Santana but didn't know that the officer knew.

"Yes, but, Quinn was with him first and I think that their relationship was more than just the intimacy part of it." Rachel let him know which caused the officer to redden a little. He wasn't embarrassed; he just wasn't used to knowing all this stuff about teenagers. He had a daughter of his own and didn't want to know about this.

"I see, and the other boy, Blaine?" He asked, looking at Rachel who was looking at Kurt for help.

"Blaine Anderson sir…I can get his parents info from some classmates back at Dalton." He was already dreading having to make that phone call to Wes. West and David both accepted Kurt fully but they always seemed protective of Blaine. It made sense though, because he would be protective over any of his friends as well.

"That would be very helpful. We can't do much for another twenty-four hours, but, by the time that all the paperwork and the case is at hand and ready, we will begin a fully fledged investigation." At this statement, Rachel and Kurt both looked at him in shock.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"You've got to start now...what…what if something bad is happening to them right now?" Kurt's voice was so tight that Rachel was surprised he was able to usher a single word.

"Which we would like to but many of these early onsets turn out to be nothing. Usually, the person shows up or is found before we need to make a case. This type of situation happens often and only a handful of times is there something actually serious taking place." Rogers seemed bothered by the simple fact that they didn't do anything right away. Those handful of cases had been too late for most of them. If they came back alive, it was still too late in one way or another.

"Look…" He placed his hands lightly on Rachel's shoulders as he spoke. "We will do everything we can, when we can. I promise." Rogers dropped his arms, walking towards the door. "You kids go home. I will let you know more when I can, okay?"

Rachel and Kurt sulkingly walked towards the door, but Rachel nodded at his promise. She knew that he would keep her updated, because if not, she would bug the hell out of them until they did.

The kids quietly packed back into Santana's car, driving towards Rachel's in silence.

00

As soon as Bobby ran up the stairs, Blaine slowly removed his hand from his neck, wondering if he'd die at that decision to move his hand. He glanced down at his hand, seeing the blood covering some of it. Ray had cut his neck when he had bounded off of him, but thankfully it hadn't been deathly. He reached up with his fingers, gingerly prodding the area, feeling the small gash. It was rather thin, but was at least 3 to 4 inches long.

Feeling his heart begin to pound, Blaine clumsily got to his feet, before falling back onto his knees beside Sam. He thought that maybe if he could get him free, then they'd have a better chance of escaping than Sam being tied up.

"Just go get help, I'll be okay." Sam told Blaine who looked at him, quite bewildered. He really was going to be okay with Blaine leaving him here with these lunatics. He couldn't leave the blond alone.

"You're insane." Blaine reached up, his shaky hands trying to grasp the tape to begin unwinding it.

"Blaine…you need to go. Go now!" Sam ordered, a bit louder this time. Blaine hesitated for only a second before deciding Sam was right. He got back to his feet but nearly tripped over Sam as he backed up when he heard the door open. He had been too late.

The door was opened and they were shouting and then, "NO RAY! NO!" Was broadcasted down to them before, to their horror, Karofsky was tumbling down the stairs.

Blaine wanted to keep backing away, but he felt compelled to check the fallen boy. He began to walk over towards Karofsky's body but stopped as stomping down the stairs caused him to freeze.

Bobby, eyes pooled with tears was now standing over Karofsky. Sam and Blaine could see blood coming from somewhere from Karofsky; just not sure where. His right arm and left ankle looked like they were now placed at odd angles.

"Is he…" Blaine heard himself ask before he could stop himself.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Bobby screamed at Blaine, not turning to face him. He carefully let his body sink to one knee, his fat fingers pressing into Karofsky's neck. A sob escaped the large man's frame as he stood back up. He grasped Karofsky by his upper body, pulling the boy up the stairs. The door slammed, a locking sound, sounding, leaving the two there.

"Oh my God...Is Karofsky dead?" Blaine asked, hoping maybe Sam got a better look at the angle he had been at.

Sam had still been staring at the spot where Karofsky had been lying. He looked like he was paralyzed.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, coming a little closer to the blond.

For the second time that day, the haunting sound of the door being unlocked, and opened hit their ears. Ray had come down the stairs this time, his face showing no emotion. He had two water bottles in his hand, and two small bags of Doritos.

He walked over to Sam, setting down the food and water. He pulled out his knife, much to both boys discomfort. Before they could react, they were able to relax as he cut the tape on Sam's wrist. He thrust a water bottle in one of Sam's hands. "Take this." He pulled out a pill from his pocket. Sam looked at it, scared at what he may be putting in his body. "Take it now or there will be more blood on his neck." He threatened. Sam tossed the pill to the back of his throat, swallowing it.

Ray then walked over to Blaine, handing him the other water bottle. "Go on." He demanded, holding the pill for Blaine to take. Blaine picked up the pill, using the least amount of skin to skin contact from the other man as he retracted, taking the pill as well.

Without another word, Ray went back towards the stairs. The door locked and they were left, again. Sam drank more of the water, his thirst catching up to him finally. Blaine walked over to Sam, getting ready to take a seat across from him.

"No wait." Blaine remained where he was, unsure as to what Sam was doing, or saying. "Shit…" He muttered, his palm pressing against his forehead. His head was beginning to swim, wondering if it was from the drugs. It must have been some sort of sleeping pill.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, feeling his own head start to want to collapse.

Sam tried to get up, but groaned at the pain in his body. He pointed over towards the bottom of the steps.

"Karofsky's phone…it's right there." He pointed right under the last step. It had fallen out and somehow slid underneath.

00

I know, I know, not an exciting chapter, but I have to keep switching it around! Besides, I'm still not 100% sure what I'm going to have happen to the boys so, these fillers are a great means to getting to that jolt of inspiration!

Please leave me some wonderful reviews! Or awesome critiques, whichever you prefer!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the handful of reviews I got! I know they're not loads of 'em; but for those of you who choose to give me them, I definitely appreciate it! It's what keeps me going!

Just a side note, that I work five days a week and am also a college student, so these next few weeks are going to be exceptionally busy because Finals are coming up! I'll try and get another one out before Finals, but it's kinda on the fence about having time to!

Chapter 7

Monday morning had come and Ohio was doing what it does best; rain. The sky was overcast and grey; a constant shower of rain bouncing all over whatever it could. The rain was currently splattering against the windows of McKinley High.

It was Monday, and it was almost 48 hours since Blaine and Sam went missing. The Glee kids sat on their chairs in the choir room; no one wanting to talk to the other.

The silence was very disturbing, especially when Mr. Shuester walked humbly into the room. The teachers had held a meeting that morning to inform everyone of Sam Evans' disappearance. They were told that a bunch of students were at Rachel Berry's house on Saturday night. Then Sam and Blaine, who Mr. Shue knew, had gone to get pizza, but never came back. Mr. Shue sat his briefcase down on top of the piano, taking a seat across from his students.

He took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't expect much from them. "Does anyone want to talk about it?" He asked calmly, also knowing that they all had been the last ones to see both boys. As he predicted, everyone's face turned down, no one wanting to be the ones to talk.

"Guys listen; I know that you were all drinking. I'm not going to tell anyone. I know that some of you had a stronger connection to them than others, perhaps even some of you are blaming yourselves. 'Why didn't I go instead?', 'What if we just ordered delivery?', 'Why did we even need pizza?'. You guys can't beat yourselves up about this. It happened and now you've just got to keep up Hope." Mr. Shue nodded after saying that, standing up. He walked over to his dry-erase board, taking the cap off of a marker.

In big, bold letters, he wrote the word, 'Hope.' "I know that you all are upset and I don't expect you to sing this week, but I still pose an assignment. All you have to do is bring me a song that symbolizes or talks about Hope. If you feel up to singing, then you may." He set the marker back down, walking back over towards his chair.

Mr. Shuester was about to dismiss the class, to give them some time, when Rachel began to raise her hand. "Uhm…Mr. Shue?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Rachel?"

"Though I'm not much in the singing mood right now…I think I might have a song…if I may?" Usually she would be much more boisterous about performing in front of everyone; especially being the first to have a song for their topic, but not this time. She was upset from the situation, especially how upset her dads were about her throwing a party in the first place. They didn't punch her, knowing that with everything going on, she was more than punished.

Rachel carefully got up off of her chair, facing everyone. "I…I just wanted to say that I wish I hadn't had that party, because…if not, well, then Sam would be in this room with us right now." Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's face who was still faced down, though she could see tears falling freely from the blonde's face. Santana looked distant, angry. Rachel spoke softly to the pianist before turning back towards the class, closing her eyes as she began.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

As she finished the last syllable, she glanced around the class, seeing that it looked almost as if everyone was crying. Sure, the boys were able to hold in their emotions, but the girls definitely all had tears streaking down their cheeks. Rachel unconsciously touched her cheek, realizing tears had fallen from her eyes as well.

Walking back over towards her chair, she took a seat, blinking frantically to try and recompose herself. She almost jumped as Finn's hand grasped lightly on her shoulder, silently letting her know she did a great job.

"That was a great song choice Rachel. Thank you." Mr. Shue told her as he repositioned himself on the chair.

The sudden sound of sob jolted everyone due to how quiet the room was, which resulted in everyone turning their heads towards the sound; seeing that the noise was coming from Quinn. She covered her mouth, looking up, reddening as she saw that everyone had heard it.

"I…I'm sorry…I, I can't…" She got up, jogging through the room and out the doorway. Mercedes had already stood up; walking towards the way Quinn had exited.

Santana looked around, seeing that everyone seemed concerned for Quinn. "Uhm, excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I'm Sam's girlfriend, not Quinn." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You're not doing a very good job at showing concerned for him." Lauren shot back. Everyone knew had Mercedes still have been in the room, she would have been the one to confront Santana.

"Of course I'm concerned about him, he's my arm candy and needs to be here." She pointed to the empty chair beside her.

"So you only miss him because he's 'your arm candy?' You're such a slut." Lauren rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the Latina.

"Excuse me? I am not. Brittany, aren't you going to back me up here?" She asked, her eyes burning into the back of Brittany's head that was resting on Artie's shoulder until she was called out.

She looked over at her best friend, shrugging. "Well, you've been with like, the whole school." She resumed her spot back on Artie's shoulder, who himself looked shocked at Brittany's comment. He, nor the rest of the Glee club, ever expected Brittany to stand up to Santana like that.

For once, it looked like something in Santana broke. She silently stood up, walking out of the room and into the hallway. Mr. Shue wished he would have tried to stop the verbal fighting, but just sighed heavily. "You guys are free to go." With that said, everyone, one by one walked out of the choir room. Mr. Shue remained seated, staring at the black lettered word on his board.

00

"Tell us again. Every detail." Kurt couldn't handle this. It was hard enough talking to Wes over the phone the day before; having to tell him about Blaine being missing. At first, Wes thought that Kurt and Blaine were playing a trick on him, because Kurt always joked about kidnapping Blaine and bringing him to McKinley. It took Kurt crying over the phone finally, to convince Wes that he needed to call Blaine's parents.

Burt told Kurt that he didn't have to go to class if he wasn't ready; but Kurt knew he had to. He had to fill in everyone about what had happened. The thing was, he hadn't expected being smothered by bodies and questions.

It had already been a trying day through classes, avoiding stares and whispering. He was used to that sort of stuff at his old school because he was gay, but this was different. Though he normally blocked out people talking about him; he just couldn't this time. He wanted to know what they thought of him. Some were very upset with him that he let something bad happen to Blaine, others felt sorry for him that he was in this situation.

Now it was time for The Warblers practice. He took a deep breath as he walked into the room, immediately being attacked by questions. 'Who do you think did it?' 'Why did he leave?' 'Is this a joke?' So many questions were attacking Kurt that he had collapsed onto one of the comfy sofas, covering his ears.

"Enough!" A familiar voice shouted which caused all of the boys to back off of Kurt. Feeling air hit his face, rather than all the body heat, Kurt looked up, seeing that Wes and David had finally made it. Wes had called off the hounds. "Now. We are all upset about the disappearance of our friend but we are not going to blame one of our own for something that was out of his control, are we? Blaine certainly wouldn't want us to treat Kurt like a suspect. Kurt…" Wes paused, walking over and sitting beside Kurt on the couch. "If you're feeling up to it, please tell us what happened. Just once, and no one…" He paused again, emphasizing 'no one', "…is going to ask again. Agreed?" Several nods and yes' were ushered quickly throughout the room.

"Well…Rachel Berry from my old school had a party and I invited Blaine to come with me…" He told them every detail, even a detail so small as Blaine kissing Rachel. Wes and David, as well as, some others made confused faces, being that everyone knew that Blaine was gay. He told them about Quinn and Santana fighting and that Sam and Blaine went to get the pizza. He ended the story with informing the group that a few of them had gone to the pizza place, found Blaine's car and some blood on the ground.

"Is is Blaine or Sam's blood?" Wes asked quietly, knowing that that was the huge question on everyone's minds.

Kurt shrugged, not being able to contain his tears anymore. He never was very good at holding back his emotions. "We're not sure, but…the officer did say that it was definitely blood."

Wes nodded, looking around. "Alright, now we all know from Kurt. Practice is dismissed today, but be ready for an extended practice tomorrow." Slowly and some unsurely, the Warblers left the room, all but Kurt, Wes, and David, who had taken a chair and pulled it to sit across from Wes and Kurt.

"What did Blaine's parents say?" Kurt asked, equally curious, though felt a tight knot form in his stomach.

Wes frowned, patting Kurt on the leg to let him know to relax a little. "I spoke with Lucy last night and I couldn't give her much information except that Blaine and another guy were missing. She's obviously upset but she doesn't hold you responsible. She said that Blaine spoke fond of you and that she wants to meet you sometime." He watched as Kurt's cheeks began to burn at the fact that Blaine spoke about him to his mother. Wes gave him a small smile. "She told me that she was going to call her husband, Daren, who's on a business trip right now, and that they were going to meet in Lima. His sister is a freshman at NYU so, I'm not sure if she'll be coming home right away, or if Lucy is even going to tell her yet."

Kurt felt a weird sense, finding out all this stuff about Blaine's family. He never brought them up much, and Kurt never wanted to ask. Kurt was very verbal about everything, and had vented to Blaine a few times about his father marrying Finn's mother. Blaine had brought up his mother a few times, but never his father or that he had an older sister. Kurt thought he knew so much about Blaine, but he just realized he didn't know much. Wes, and probably David, was friends with Blaine's family.

"How can she not hate me? She's not even met me." Kurt seemed so confused at this. She must want to smash his head in for losing her son.

Wes frowned. "Lucy is a very understanding, loving woman. Even if she had never heard of you, which she obviously has thanks to Blaine, she still would think logically about the situation." David added, resting his chin on the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Have you heard anything else yet?" Wes asked, his curiosity obviously had been subdued so he could get the rest of the Warblers off.

Kurt frowned, shaking his head. "No…not yet, but at 11:30 tonight, it will be 48 hours since they have been missing and then the police are going to start an investigation." At the looks on his friend's faces, he frowned even deeper. "I know, I know…we had the same reaction but the officers said that usually, 'missing' people turn up." He used quotations with his fingers as he said the word. "I think that they have many young adults doing stupid things when they're drunk and are just assuming that they're the same as any other person…even though we know they're not."

Wes and David both looked like they were angrily seething at the thought. The three boys remained sitting quietly, none of them sure what to say.

00

Blaine ran over to the spot, swooning as his head began to make his vision blurry. He reached under the step, grabbing the phone. The screen looked cracked, but he pressed a button and it still worked.

He came back over towards Sam, sitting down. This felt like their only chance left. He was just about to dial in a number when the door, once again, opened.

"Check and see if they're out yet…" Blaine looked over at Sam who looked like he had already lost consciousness. He thought that perhaps his adrenaline was the only thing that was preventing the inevitable curtain of unconsciousness to blanket his mind.

Panic running through his body, Blaine turned the ringer off on the phone and thrust it between a storage bin and wall that was within arm's length. He then quickly laid down on his stomach, using his forearm as a pillow.

He tried not to tense as a body came near his, nudging him to see if he was awake or not. He assumed he checked Sam as well. Before actual unconsciousness took over, Blaine was vaguely aware of footsteps ascending the stair case.

00

I know! Another chapter that doesn't have a whole lot of Sam and Blaine but, LET ME TELL YOU…I've mentioned I wasn't really sure what I was going to do to the guys yet, but last night I had an epiphany of drama run through my head. I've got most of the story mapped out with how I want it to go; it's just a means of getting it down.

The next chapter will have plenty of Sam and Blaine, and probably some of the others. Now, the next, next chapter, is going to show you why this rating is 'M'. Like I said, I had inspiration hit me like a tidal wave and you will NOT be disappointed with just how bad it's going to get for Blaine and Sam. NO idea!

Also, I know that the song isn't exactly the right type of Hope, but in a way, it can be. I do hope, no pun with this, that you like Mr. Shue assigning them songs about Hope. With that, if you have any songs that come to mind, let me know because I'm going to be on the lookout for some good ones!

P.s. I live in Ohio & yes..Ohio is VERY good at raining; all the time!  
P.s.s. Does anyone know Blaine's family history? I don't think there is one yet? So..I just made it up...Daren fits! Lol!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy seeing my regular reviewers and even more excited that there's some new names coming out of the woodwork now! Yaay! Glad to see you all enjoying this and thanks for some of the help! This chapter is, more or less, going to be another filler, but, the next chapter is going to be amazing…though Sam and Blaine would gladly disagree with me…

Chapter 8

Quinn was sitting at home alone. Her mother had gone out to the store to pick up something to make for dinner and Quinn was not in the mood to leave the house. Her mother understood; Quinn had already been down about her break-up with Sam and this was killing her daughter. Sam was a nice boy and she really liked him; she had even met his parents.

Quinn was thinking back on the phone call she had to make the day before to Sam's parents. Sam's mother, Serena, had become so emotional over the phone that his father, David, had to take over. She had told them about the party and how he had never come back and to contact the police department.

She felt so guilty even though Mr. Shuester had been right; they weren't going to change anything blaming their selves. She thought that in a way it was. If she had never questioned her feeling for Sam and Finn and never cheated on Sam; then her and Santana wouldn't have fought. Sam and Quinn would have been the ones kissing in the corner and having a good time.

Quinn had her computer on, tuned in to Pandora, the music low enough to create some sort of background music. Hearing the familiar instrumental begin, Quinn began singing with the song, tears raining freely down her face.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

She couldn't finish the rest of the song, emotions pouring out of her. She turned to her other side on her bed. Sitting on the side of her bed was a shirt of Sam's that she had meant to give back to him. Quinn wasn't sure when she had set it out and how long she left it there forgotten. She felt that, at this moment, it was her only lifeline and she grasped the fabric in her hands, clinging to it for dear life. Her body curled in on itself as she pressed her face into the shirt.

00

The tension in the Berry household was pretty nerve wracking and Rachel had wanted to get out for a little bit. Though her fathers were being supportive of her emotions right now, they were still a little upset at the fact she had had a party in the first place.

So here we are now with Rachel sitting in a booth alone at Breadsticks. She had ordered a bowl of soup but had instead played with it with her spoon. She hadn't really eaten much ever since the situation had occurred. She felt so bad for Sam and Blaine and their families. What if something happens to them? She shook her head though, because obviously something did happen to them.

Rachel didn't know what she was going to do if they ended up being found in the woods or in a lake. She couldn't handle the guilt if they died, wherever they were. She wished she had talked Finn into going and getting the pizza with her, that maybe then nothing would have happened to anyone. But again, what if something would have happened to them instead?

At this question, she glanced up, almost jumping as she saw a body across from her. She kept her eyes moving upwards until she met a familiar face. Finn had apparently joined her.

"How…how long have you been sitting there?" She asked him, taking a sip of her water.

"Long enough." He answered quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I swung by your house to see how you're doing and your dads said you went out…so I figured." Rachel wasn't one to go to a library to think, because she needed to be somewhere where she could be loud, if inspiration hit, of course. "So…how are you?"

Rachel closed her eyes before answering. "I…" She opened them back up, looking at Finn. "I don't know Finn. I keep going through all these scenarios, so many of them ending with Blaine and Sam not where they are now. I shouldn't have let Puck talk me into a party in the first place."

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Rachel. It really sucks that they're missing, but you can't think that something could have changed it."

"How can you say that? If I never had a party, Sam would probably have been at Santana's and Blaine would be back in Westerville."

Finn let his eyes drop for a moment, knowing that perhaps she was right. "Okay okay, but we can't go back in time to change it. It is what it is now, and we need to hope they're going to be okay."

"And alive." Rachel muttered, her hands folding together on the table.

"They have to be alive, you've just got to believe it." Finn told her.

"How come you're not checking on Quinn?"

Finn could only sigh. He brought his hands forward, placing them over Rachel's. "Quinn had plenty people concerned over her. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Why?"

"Because, I care about you. You should know that by now." Rachel gave him a small smile, letting her face drop once more.

Finn got up, sitting next to Rachel, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm always going to be here for you." Rachel nodded, letting her head rest on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his waist.

00

Mr. Shuester sat in the teacher's lounge, grading some papers after hours. He hadn't felt the need to take everything home with him, so he wanted to finish up there. He found it hard to try and concentrate on the papers, not just because he was sleep deprived and they were in high school level Spanish. He was too worried about Sam and Blaine. Sam was a good student, and from what he had heard about Blaine, she was he. Things like this should never happen to good kids.

He set his pen down, resting his head in his hands for a moment, deciding to take a break. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, leaning back in the chair, staring at meaningless spots on the wall.

00

Sam was very aware of how stiff his neck was. That was the first sensation he felt as he woke up. The drug that he was forced to take hadn't given him much time to even attempt a comfortable position. He had leaned back, his neck tilting down onto his chest at an uncomfortable manner. He groaned as he lifted his sore body off of the wall, aware of the tape still wrapped around his ankles.

He first pulled off the tape that was cut from his wrists, setting it aside before leaning over, slowly unraveling the tape off of his ankles. Once he had gotten it completely undone, he let his legs stretch out in separate angles, hearing many pops and cracks.

Looking over, he saw Blaine passed out not too far beside him. He moved over, trying to ignore pain on his left side, being that those ribs were hurt the most. He carefully turned Blaine over onto his back, watching as his head lolled to the side. He felt satisfied; however, that Blaine was barely snoring. He was alive, and that was good. He wanted to wake him, but the fact that he had no idea what they would be going through, he let the boy sleep. They probably needed to take as much as they could get.

Sam reached over, grabbing the water bottle he had begun drinking before he had been knocked out. He hated not knowing what time it was. He guessed that it had to be Monday because there was light coming from the window, and all the commotion from the earlier events, it had already been evening.

Sam's eyes became wide, looking frantically over towards the spot where Karofsky's phone had landed. He had completely forgotten about that until now. He didn't see it, which jogged his memory that Blaine had grabbed it, but then… he must have passed out. "Shit…"

Though he had wanted to let Blaine sleep, he couldn't. They had to call for help. She got beside Blaine again, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Blaine…hey, wake up." He kept his voice quiet, afraid that he'd be heard; even if they were in a soundproof room.

He watched hopeful, as Blaine's face began to scrunch, meaning he was most likely coming out of his sleep stupor. "Hey…come on man, we need to get out of here."

Sam watched as Blaine's eyes began blinking, one of his arms coming up to cover his eyes for a moment. "Morning." Sam gave him a weak smile as Blaine's eyes finally looked up, focused, and met Sam's own.

"Morning." He said quietly as he sat up, once Sam moved out of the way. Blaine began to blush as he realized his shirt was still unbuttoned. He reached down, beginning to press the button's back into their holes.

"Blaine…where's Karofsky's phone? We need to call for help." He said, his eyes looking nervously at the stairs. Blaine's eyes widened, much to the same extent as Sam's before, realization hitting him. He reached over, producing the phone from where he had hid it.

"I didn't want them to find it." Sam grinned at the idea, which had been brilliant.

"Hurry…call…" Sam ushered, staring at the broken screen on the phone.

Blaine fumbled with the phone, trying to be careful with it since it had been damaged from the fall. He had to press a few buttons on it to come to life before finally managing to get the number pad. Letting out a breath, Blaine typed in three digits, '911.'

He pressed the phone tightly against his ear, nothing going through yet. He didn't have any service. He stood up on tired legs, walking across the basement. Nothing. Looking at Sam, he swallowed as he walked towards the stairs.

He began climbing them, getting halfway when the sound of ringing and connecting began.

"911, this is Pam. What if your emergency?" A warm sounding woman's voice asked; hitting Blaine's ear.

"My name is Blaine. Me and Sam Evans have been kidnapped. We're at Da…." Sam watched in horror as a phone went soaring through the air, hitting the wall. Blaine had come running down the steps, tripping on the last one but being able to maintain standing up.

An extremely red faced Bobby followed him, with Ray behind him. Sam hadn't even heard the door unlock or open. Sam and Blaine both noticed that Ray appeared to have some bruising near his cheek.

"Trying to call for help huh? Thought you'd get away with it, huh?" Bobby's voice got louder with every word. "I think, Ray, that we need to teach these boys a lesson. This is all their faults!"

"I think you're right Bobby." Ray had an unusual look on his face.

Bobby came near Sam, grasping him by the throat. "I would give you a sleeping pill, but this suits me better." He squeezed meticulously, Sam trying to fight off the bigger man. Blaine had immediately moved to try and help Sam, but was stopped as Ray shoved a gun in his face.

Ray pulled the trigger back, Blaine wondering if he was going to be shot. "Don't make me ruin your perfect, little face." Blaine wanted to comment on how Karofsky had already given him a nasty bruise on his left eye, but didn't want to bring up a sore subject; or be a smart ass at the moment.

Blaine couldn't remove his eyes off of Sam's face, watching as the boy slowly lost consciousness. Sam's arms slowly dropped to his sides, his body beginning to sink to his knees. Bobby let go of him, uncaring of how Sam fell.

Bobby then came near Blaine, a smirk on his face. "No, please…I'll do whatever it is you want me to..." Blaine didn't want to slowly lose consciousness like Sam had.

"Seeing you beg is such a turn on." Ray laughed, walking over to Sam to make sure he was knocked out.

Bobby grabbed him by the neck as well, Blaine sure that his neck would be forever bruised from the times he had been grabbed by it. He hissed as one of Bobby's fingers pressed into the cut that had been made the day before. He felt Bobby press firmly into his neck, trying to pull away, knowing his attempts were futile. This man was almost superhuman in strength.

Feeling the uncertainty of unconsciousness coming near, Blaine felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, his body succumbing to sleep once again.

00

I know I can be hard on myself for some chapters, but this one by far, is not awesome. I don't like it at all, not even the part of Blaine and Sam because I imagined it much better. Mr. Shue's part was going to be longer, but I decided what was going to happen in that section is going to be in later on.

Hope you liked Quinn's song, even though it's not about Hope; it's a great song & a good one to express how much you miss someone.

& sorry if there's some typos..I corrected many on the last chapter, except I had missed 'punch' instead of 'punish' whoops! So..sorry if there's any in this, too tired to reread.

Anyways, as I said, the next chapter is going to be quite dark! I think it's only going to be Blaine & Sam, no one else. So…even though this one wasn't too exciting, leave me some reviews; I'm even interested in what YOU, the reader, think I'm about to do!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't kill me…but after I began writing all of this, I didn't think how long it was going to be and I had to break it up! I'm sorry, but I SWEAR the next one is the part you're waiting for!

&& I would just like to say, I didn't think that it was going to take me to the ninth chapter before something really started to happen! It's amazing how things pan out differently than what you first expected. Without further adieu, here it is.

Chapter 9

It was cold, where ever he was. Blaine definitely did not want to wake up. On top of welcoming the sleep he had been forced upon, he was afraid to wake up. He remembered that they caused both boys to become unconscious for a reason. He didn't want to wake back up into a worse nightmare than what had already been happening. Never in his life did he think he'd be kidnapped.

Blaine was then aware of extreme confusion. His body was immobile, but he wasn't lying down on the ground. No, in fact he realized he was in discomfort; not that previously sleeping on a concrete floor had been anything but nice.

Opening his eyes, they slowly focused on the ground. It was mostly muddy but covered with hay and chunks of dirt. He wondered why the basement had suddenly gotten so dirty, before letting his head lift, taking in the room before him.

He didn't keep his mind on his surroundings once he tried to take a step, realizing he couldn't. And then the pain in his arms and wrists was overbearing. When he had tried to moved, he heard a rustling sound, looking up.

Blaine was in an upright position, but his feet weren't even touching the ground. He wasn't lifted off the ground by much, maybe a foot, if that. He stared up at his arms which were stretched above his head. He twisted them around, his shoulders protesting at having to hold onto his weight. He strained his neck as much as he could, seeing his wrists barely. Surprisingly, the straps that were tightly around his wrists weren't metal, but what looked to be leather. Attached to them, however, was a thick, metal chain that continued upwards, appearing to be attached to a hook.

He tried to grip onto the chain to pull himself up to get off of it, but his arms were much too tired. They felt numb and he knew he wasn't about to go anywhere. Shit. Shit. Shit. Feeling a breeze hit him, he shivered, goose bumps covering his entire body. Why was it so cold?

He looked down once more, coming to another realization that his shirt wasn't just opened anymore, it was gone.

Blaine tried to keep calm, even as his heart pounded painfully against his chest. He took this moment to look around the room, recognizing the shape of the building. They must have been brought out to the barn. It was vast and smelled like some animals probably resided in there at the other end.

Blaine's head snapped up even more, panic taking over. Sam. Where was Sam? He looked around the side he was facing, not seeing him. He ducked his head down, trying to look behind him, nothing but a wall. He tried the other side, relief and fear hitting him at once as he saw the blond.

Sam wasn't suspended by his wrists like Blaine was. Instead, the blond, who was also shirtless, was lying on a thin bed. He would have looked like he was okay, if it wasn't for how he was on the bed. There were bed restraints attached to the bed. One came under Sam's arms but across his chest; another going across his thighs, just above his knees. A third strap had ankle restraints, each of his ankles secured. There was one more strap that looked as if it went underneath Sam's body, but had wrist restraints. Blaine could only see one side of Sam, but assumed his other wrist was just as restrained as the other. This definitely couldn't be good. Then again, what part of any of this situation had been good?

Sam still appeared to be asleep, his head turned to the other side. Blaine wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He had been hit in the head several times and been deprived of oxygen to the brain for one too many times. He was growing concerned about him. He was concerned about himself, his head pounding with a headache, but he wanted to stay strong. He felt so emasculated as he hung there.

"_Why did this have to happen to me_?" Blaine thought as he tried once again to get free from his restraints. His arms burned with circulation wanting to continue through them. He let out a rough breath, his head dropping once more. What the hell was he going to do? He looked in confusion as he saw that his shoes weren't on anymore; or his socks.

Blaine's mind wandered towards his family and if they knew by now; though surely they had. There was no way that Kurt or the others hadn't reported them missing yet. His heart sank at the thought of his mother being worried about him. She had been so hopeful that his transferring to Dalton was going to be safe; and that she'd never have to worry about him anymore. Dalton was safe, Lima, Ohio, not so much. He knew that she would call his father right away, but hoped that she didn't call Raquel. He didn't want his sister to worry about him, or miss school to come back home. She was doing so well at NYU that she couldn't drop everything to be here.

He thought about Kurt. He figured the boy felt so guilty about this. Kurt was so emotional and was probably a wreck. He hoped that Wes and David were being supportive of him and not accusatory. He figured they would attempt to be as rational as they could be.

_God_, Blaine felt like such a baby about now. He felt his heart swelling, tears wanting to appear and fall, but he kept them down. During middle and high school, before Dalton, he had become great at ignoring his emotions. He was always able to keep them in check, no matter how much they wanted to come out.

Hearing an unlatching sound followed quickly by a cold breeze, Blaine froze. His heart went on overdrive, the beating so fast he was afraid he was about to have a panic attack. He closed his eyes, taking in slow, deep breaths, trying to calm down. He wanted to be strong against these men, but they terrified him. He felt fingers trail down his spine, causing him to unconsciously try and pull away, obviously not going anywhere.

"Oh good, you're awake." Ray's voice cooed as he came into Blaine's view. Ray's eyes were set on Blaine's chest, making him feel uneasy. Being that Blaine was raised off of the ground, Ray's head came up to just below Blaine's chest.

"What are you going to do?" Blaine heard himself whisper before he could stop himself. He sucked in his bottom lip, trying to prevent himself from talking again. Ray smiled at him before grasping him by both side, turning him so he was now facing towards the direction Sam was in.

Blaine got a better look of the room, seeing various tools and equipment that you would typically find in a barn. There was even a huge, red tracker in the corner. What stuck out the most was an unconscious blond teenager strapped down to a table in the middle of the room. Blaine noticed too, that Sam didn't have his shoes either. He wondered if they did that so if they got away, they could step on something sharp, or just another taunt. Another way to tell them they're in complete control.

He knew the breeze was coming as the door across from him opened, Bobby walking in. He honestly wasn't sure which man scared him more. The man was carrying a few things in his hands, but Blaine couldn't make out what they were. He did notice a white towel though.

"Look at him Bobby, he's so scared. I can smell it." Blaine let his eyes drop, not wanting them to see the fear coming through his eyes.

He heard Bobby chuckle as he came by. Bobby was taller, his head just below Blaine's chin. "Be a man. Don't look away." Bobby grinned as he grabbed Blaine by his chin. Blaine jerked his face out of the man's hand defiantly, refusing to look at him. "It's both of your faults my little Davey is gone, and then you try and call for help? You need to be punished." Blaine couldn't help but look up at the word 'punish.'

He watched Bobby walk over, inspecting Sam. "This one's still out." He muttered, seemingly annoyed at the fact. He walked over to Ray who was standing a few feet away from Blaine, gawking at him. "That bruise came in nicely." Bobby commented, as if they were staring at some sort of painting.

"Yeah, it did…it's missing something though…" Ray tapped his bottom lip, his eyes slowly lowering from Blaine's bruised eye, down his body. Blaine clenched his jaw, not letting his eyes follow where Ray's had landed. Blaine's body tensed as Ray came closer to him.

"Right….here." His index finger traced a line below Blaine's abdomen on his left side. He shuddered at the touch, trying to keep his body from moving. He hadn't realized he was shivering lightly, so it probably molded into that movement.

"I think you're right Ray." Bobby's toothless grin appeared on his face as he walked back towards a table. He moved a few objects around before pulling a cord out of something, but Blaine couldn't see what it was. Bobby picked it up to examine it. Blaine thought it was just some sort of bar until he heard a crackling sound.

Ray smirked. "I think he knows what it is, Bobby." He stepped back, seeing the fear on Blaine's face. Blaine wanted to look away, to make his mind go to someplace else, anything, but he felt frozen. His eyes didn't leave the object in Bobby's thick hands.

"Well? Do you boy?" Bobby came closer to Blaine who sucked in his stomach, hoping to keep as much a distance from it as possible. Blaine couldn't answer because he didn't want to be right. Bobby didn't seem happy about him not answering. He grabbed Blaine's chin once more, pulling him down, causing pain in his arms. Blaine hissed and wanted to pull away but stopped as the tip of the object in Bobby's hand was suddenly inches from his temple. "Answer me boy!"

Since Blaine's jaw was forced shut, he breathed harshly through his nostrils, closing his eyes as he could hear the static so close to his head. He could even feel some of his hair beginning to stand. "It…it'sa cat…cattle prod…" He forced out, his speech difficult since Bobby still had a firm hold on his jaw. Releasing him and stepping back, Blaine let himself take in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down but failing more and more.

"Good boy...you know how to listen." Bobby grinned, patting Ray on the back. "Where would you like to start?" Ray smiled, touching Blaine once more on his lower stomach.

Before Blaine even had time to brace himself, a sudden intense, white hot flash of pain seared through his entire body. He had bit onto his lip as his body began shaking immensely. Bobby had pulled the cattle prod away from his body quickly, though Blaine felt that that had felt like a long time. In reality, the cattle prod was only against his skin for barely five seconds.

Blaine breathed heavily, his body already beginning to sweat from the heat and the anxiety. His adrenaline was sure to be playing a role in that as well. He felt like his heart beating so fast wasn't because of the fear anymore, but because of the shock. He also felt a trickle of liquid run down his chin. He licked his bottom lip, tasting blood. He had been so unprepared for the assault that he had bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

Ray came near him, bending down and blowing on the area of his skin that had been touched with the prod. Blaine grimaced as it burned; sure there was probably a small mark there now. "That looks much better, but now he's lopsided." Blaine didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't…please…" He knew his begging was useless, but somehow he couldn't think of anything else that would fit in the situation.

Bobby came near him again but Ray held up his hand. "Hold on a sec…" He reached up, his thumb wiping off some of the blood on Blaine's chin. "We can't have that happenin'." He looked around the room, trying to find something. "Don't worry _Blaine_, this will help you." Ray's head stopped, Blaine figuring he must have seen whatever it was he was looking for.

He walked over towards Sam, Blaine afraid of whatever he was going to do. He stared longingly over Sam's body before letting his hands trail down his chest and onto Sam's jeans. He began fiddling with Sam's belt, unlooping it and beginning to get the pin out of the hole. As he pulled up on the belt, Sam's head tilted to the other side, the blond giving off a soft moan. Blaine didn't want him to wake up, maybe if he stayed asleep, he'd be safe.

Bobby walked over, inspecting him once more. "Looks like he's almost awake. Good timing." He walked over towards a corner of the room, lifting up and carrying a huge pitcher. Blaine wasn't sure what was in it, but it looked heavy. There had to be at least ten gallons of whatever it was. "Are you good?" Bobby asked Ray who, with one final tug, managed to remove Sam's brown, leather belt. He nodded and Bobby went to Sam's side.

Bobby lifted up the giant pitcher, Blaine surprised by the man's strength. "No!" He was going to pour something on Sam! What if it was gas or acid or…there were several things that could hurt him. He watched as a clear substance began to pour out, there not being a top to the pitcher he was holding. He poured it onto Sam's face before moving it downwards, the liquid going all over his entire torso, steam coming off of his body. Blaine assumed, it was cold water meeting a hot temperature body. Sam coughed, jerking upwards, but due to the restraints, didn't go anywhere.

He began pulling this way and that, trying to get free. This had been the second time he woke up bound, and didn't like it one bit. Blaine watched as Sam pulled his wrists, only his shoulders coming off the ground. His feet twitched, but the body restraints were so tight, his body didn't move. Sam seemed to stop moving as his eyes found Blaine, seeing the dark haired boys own predicament.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Sam asked as Bobby and Ray came into his line of sight. Ray came closer to him, reaching down and brushing Sam's blond, damp bangs out of his eyes. He jerked his head away, uncomfortable by the touch.

"We said you'd be punished." The same answer that Blaine had received. Sam began pulling at the restraints once more, trying feebly to get free. Ray looked down at Sam's chest, pushing in a spot that Blaine couldn't see, causing Sam to wince, sucking in air. "Hurts huh? The bruising is pretty bad…little Davey must have broken a rib." Bobby told him, a little bit of sadness coming through his lips, with a hint of pride.

"Now that we have both of your attentions, here's the question…who goes first?"

Blaine and Sam met each other's gaze, neither one able to speak, or willing to for that matter. Blaine certainty didn't want to go 'first' but he also wasn't going to offer Sam up. Sam felt the same way…even though he didn't know Blaine too well, they had definitely formed a bond over the past few days, and he wasn't going to break it.

"I've got an idea…" Bobby said suddenly as Ray stood back, looking slowly from one boy to the other. Bobby came near Blaine, his eyes focusing on what appeared to be a watch on his wrist. He was counting quietly before suddenly reaching up, grabbing Blaine by his neck.

_Not again_, was all Blaine could think as he felt his airway becoming smaller and smaller. He was hoping to be unconscious again because they wouldn't have any 'fun' with him if he was. He felt a choke forming in his throat, coming out as a strangled attempt to breathe. At that sound, Bobby released him, causing him to cough, the simple act of coughing hurting his body.

Bobby then walked over to Sam, beginning to do the same thing. He looked intently at his watch before suddenly grasping Sam by the throat. In no time, Sam was beginning to choke as well, Bobby releasing him. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment before looking up at Ray.

"Well? Which one?" Ray looked too eager.

"The blond goes first."

00

OH MY GOSH! Don't be mad! I've been debating back and forth about stopping at this point and well, clearly I am! Don't you worry because probably by the time most of you read this, the rest of it will be done!

I didn't realize how long this was getting and didn't want to put it all in one…so the NEXT chapter…which is almost done, will have the goods! & I know this because half of it is already written. I just didn't want a giant chapter!

Sorry…love you all! If you can, even if you read both, if you're a regular reviewer or just are getting around to it…leave me one for each chapter? Just give me your thoughts and I'll be very happy! You're all the best!


	10. Chapter 10

I forgot to say, thanks in the last chapter for the burst of reviews! Glad to see some new people again and of course, my regular reviews! You guys are awesome and the reason I'm updating so fast!...& that this story is stuck in my head and I feel the need to get it out!

WARNING: This chapter is MUCH darker than the rest, by far!

Chapter 10

Blaine and Sam both looked confused as to how he had decided this. Both scared in separate ways. Sam was terrified that he was 'first' and Blaine was afraid that he would have to witness whatever it was.

"You see…whenever we have more than one playmate, well, we gotta do one at a time sometimes…and the one who coughed first…won. Blondie, you won." Ray came beside Sam, stroking the side of his face. Sam moved his head to the side, only to meet Ray's other hand. Ray clamped his hands on either side of Sam's face, leaning down and to both of their surprise, kissed Sam on the lips. Sam's whole body began to move, frantic to get away. When Ray lifted up, Sam gasped, spitting on Ray in disgust. "I thought those huge lips of yours would be soft." Instead of wiping away the spit, Ray licked it, which caused Blaine to gag. Sick.

"Now now…you don't want your punishment to be worse, do you?" Ray asked, his hands running down Sam's bare torso. "You're in great shape…you must take care of this body." His left hand was tracing Sam's abdominals, much to his distaste.

"Stop…you have to let us go. We won't tell anyone." Sam began to plead, especially when he saw Bobby coming near him. Sam sucked in another breath as Ray's other hand instantly went down in between his legs, rubbing his most private area.

"Wow Sammy, are you holding out on me?" He smiled, his hand turning to rub roughly down the side of Sam's left thigh, stopping at the strap on his knees. Sam closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears in. He was a very strong person, but…this was just sick. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Enough Ray…you'll get yours later. Now help me." Blaine watched as Ray walked towards Sam's head, standing at the top of it. Bobby handed him the towel Blaine had seen earlier. It wasn't very big, more like a large wash cloth. Sam looked up just in time for the towel to be pressed against his face, Ray grasping the remainder of the towel at the back of Sam's head.

Blaine began struggling once more, seeing what was about to happen. "Oh my god…no no, no, stop! Please! You'll kill him!" He tried to pull away, but the straps were too tight and his arms too numb. He wasn't going anywhere.

Sam's head instantly jerked from side to side, trying to remove the cloth from his face. With his body attached tightly to the bed, he had no chance of escaping. He was pleading with them, but the sound was slightly muffled. Bobby had walked towards the wall, turning a knob several times before coming back over to Sam's side. He stood on the opposite side, most likely so Blaine could watch, even though he wanted to close his eyes. He didn't want to watch, but it was like a train wreck; you just couldn't look away.

Bobby picked up something from the ground, Blaine seeing that it was a water hose that was spouting out water heavily. He placed it over where Sam's mouth would be. Sam had froze for only a second before his body began to become erratic. Sam was choking and coughing but every sound was covered by water. Blaine felt tears running down his face as he tried, again, to get free.

Ray was pulling the towel against Sam's face as hard as he could; Blaine, even from where he was, being able to make out where Sam's forehead, nose, lips, and chin are. He could hear the water gurgling in Sam's mouth, almost sure that he was going to be drowned.

After almost a full minute of the torture, Bobby moved the hose so the water was falling over Sam's body as Ray removed the towel. Sam's face was beat red from the cold water and that he had been choked. A huge amount of water was spit out of his mouth as he began coughing and sucking in air quickly. He sounded like he wasn't even able to get air in; possibly due to water being stuck in his throat.

Before Sam had a chance to fully regain breathing, the towel was slapped back onto his face, his head turning to the side, but being trapped by the towel. Ray had already pressing the wet towel tightly behind his head once more. Bobby grabbed his face, turning his head back into an upright position. The hose was turned back onto his face, water splattering everywhere.

"Please stop! Please! No! Please!" Blaine felt like he was becoming a broken record. He kept shouting pleas for them to stop, but they were ignoring him. The only sound he could hear was Sam's choking, gagging, and small attempts for mercy. The words were so muffled, that it didn't really sound like anything.

Once again, Bobby moved the hose while Ray removed the towel. Sam choked harder, taking several deep breaths before even trying to let anything out. Air wasn't getting into his lungs and Blaine was sure he would slowly suffocate. Blaine also noticed that, though Sam's body was jolted every time he tried to breathe or cough, but he was also shaking. There was no telling how cold that water was, and it was easily twenty degrees where they were. There was no light coming in, so it had to be pretty late at night.

Blaine watched painfully as once again, Ray covered Sam's face with that towel. Bobby looked over at Blaine before smiling, moving the hose on Sam's face again. Blaine wasn't positive, but almost thought he saw Bobby's pants beginning to bulge. Was he really…getting off at the torture he was performing? These men were sicker than he thought.

Sam's choked voice hit Blaine's ears, seeing that they had removed the towel from his face. "P…pplleas…" Sam couldn't even finish the word as he was assaulted with a coughing fit. The drags of air he tried to suck in sounded even less; the position of his body didn't allow any of the water to go down his throat; it was stuck, except when he could spit some out.

"It's your faults my little Davey's dead." Bobby said suddenly, an angry change in his voice apparent. So this was why they were making them 'pay?' They blamed them for what happened to Karofsky.

Sam looked up at Bobby, confusion and fear in his face. He felt tears going down his face, mixing in with all the water. He didn't want to die. "Please…please stop..." Sam whispered as he tried to gain some sort of control on his breathing. His head was spinning from not being able to breathe.

"Stop? You shouldn't have bullied my nephew." Bobby said angrily, snapping his finger. Before Sam could protest that he had never 'bullied' Karofsky, Ray had slapped the towel over his face once more. He tried to jerk, but as it were, he was going nowhere. Instead of holding the hose over Sam's face he was pressing it where Sam's mouth was, catching him mid cough, the hose going into his mouth. Sam's body, if it was even possible began shaking more, his adrenaline causing his body to panic to get free.

"STOP! You'll kill him! Oh god, stop!" Blaine was also in panic mode, adrenaline definitely taking over as he actually felt his arms regain some sort of hidden strength.

Ray glanced at Bobby who was intent to keep on going. "Uhh..Bobby…" He said, beginning to pull the towel off but Bobby snarling, at least that's what it sounded like.

Blaine felt his heart drop into his stomach as Sam's body suddenly stopped moving completely. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" Blaine shouted so loudly that he was sure there had to be someone out there that could hear him.

Ray pushed Bobby backwards who suddenly came back from wherever his mind was, shaking his head. Ray took the towel off of Sam's face. Again, Sam's face was beat red and his eyes were closed. His mouth was open, watching dripping down his jaw. Blaine kept waiting for Sam to move, but nothing was happening.

"Oh my god! Ray...you…you have to do something! Let me down! I know CPR…oh God, please!" Ray looked to Bobby who looked just as unsure. Blaine felt a cry hurdle itself from his throat and out of his mouth. Sam couldn't die…this couldn't happen! "Please."

Bobby, making a decision, came quickly over towards Blaine, grabbing him by his sides. Blaine was again, was shocked at Bobby's strength who proceeded to lift Blaine up, unhooking him and placing him on his feet. Blaine stumbled, but his adrenaline was on overdrive. His arms felt like they weighed a ton as they dropped to his sides. The chain attached to them wasn't helping the cause. Bobby reached down, unlatching a small hook, the chains falling to the ground. Blaine's wristed were still strapped together, but he could use them.

Bobby pulled Blaine over towards Sam. As Blaine looked down on Sam, the truth of this reality hitting him harder. Blaine shook his arms, bending over so his cheek was above Sam's mouth and nose. He wasn't breathing. Shit. Blaine instantly lifted his sore arms, his hands pushing on Sam's chest quickly. "…14...15..16…17." Blaine counted before tilting Sam's head back, pinching his nose, and blowing in as much air as he could into Sam's mouth. He lifted up, nothing. He went back to pressing on Sam's chest before breathing more air into Sam's mouth.

Blaine began to feel anxiety rise in him as nothing was happening. "Come on Sam…" He pressed into the blonde's chest again, inhaling as much air he could fit in his lungs, crushing his mouth against Sam's, releasing the air into him. He began pressing once more on Sam's chest before feeling movement. He looked up, relief hitting him like a brick as Sam's eyes flew open, water spurting out of his mouth. He kept his head to the side as water continued to leave his mouth, Blaine shocked at how much had gotten in there; though not surprised because of what Bobby had done. Blaine watched as the next cough Sam had removed water and blood from his mouth.

Sam's breathing was ragged but it seemed that he was slowly beginning to get air to fill those tired lungs of his. He brought his head up straight, looking confused at Blaine. "Wha…" He couldn't even get a word out as he began to cough again.

Before Blaine could say anything to him, he felt large hands on either side of his biceps, pulling him back. He tried to fight back, but Bobby was just too strong. Ray had gone somewhere behind him, hearing a soft humming sound. He turned his head to see, watching as the hook was being lowered. Great. Bobby was reaching over, Blaine hearing the chain being passed from one psycho to the other. Bobby grabbed his arm, turning him around, connecting the chain to his wrists once more, before looping the chain onto the hook.

His arms didn't even want to lift over his head as the hook began to ascended, pulling him with it. He felt like a piece of meat in a butchery. He grimaced as his feet began to lift, standing on his toes before his full body weight was straining his arms again. This time it felt much more painful.

Blaine watched as Ray cautiously walked over towards Sam. "You're a lucky one." He said as he looked, almost lovingly down at Sam. It was an eerie look. Sam kept his head turned to the side, refusing to look at the man. His breathing was still heavy, but he seemed to have a slower, normal paced rhythm. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Ray's hands on his chest again. One of his hands stopped on his left nipple, his index finger and thumb squeezing it.

Sam wasn't going to give him a satisfaction he seemed to be looking for. His hands were in fists, his nails digging into his palms. He was trying to focus on them than Ray touching him.

"Bobby, you okay?" Ray asked, which caused Blaine and Sam to both turn their heads in Bobby's direction. He was standing against a wall, his eyes closed as he breathed. He didn't answer right away, and no one was sure if he had even heard him or not. He then nodded, opening his eyes and walking back over.

"I'm okay…just needed to get my head together." Bobby had obviously realized how he had almost killed Sam. Well, scratch that, he did kill him for a minute or two. Blaine wondered why he let him give Sam CPR when he knew that there was no way they were actually going to be able to leave. The sudden dread of never seeing anyone again shook Blaine to the core. He hadn't really thought about that until Sam had almost left him alone with the two men.

"Shall we continue?" Ray smiled, walking away from Sam, staring up at Blaine. Blaine averted his eyes, meeting Sam's. He looked extremely tired and weak.

"That sounds like a great idea." Bobby was apparently back to his normality. Blaine tensed as he walked over, grabbing that cattle prod once more. Blaine began tugging at the chain, willing to just fall.

"No..don't…if…if you do this…you could kill me and…and you can't bring me back from cardiac arrest." The words tumbled out of his mouth as his breathing began to quicken, dreading what was about to come.

"Bobby wait!" Ray said, and Blaine, for a second actually thought that maybe Ray was going to agree with him.

"I'm okay Ray…" Bobby must have thought the same thing. Ray smiled, smacking Bobby on the ass.

"I know…but just hold on a moment." Blaine's hope shattered as Ray walked past him and towards Sam. Over on another table, he picked up what he was looking for, turning to come back towards Blaine. He had Sam's belt in his hands. He folded it once, before extending it. "Now…we don't need you biting your tongue off…this is going to help you in the long run." Ray said as he wedged the belt into Blaine's mouth, between his teeth.

Blaine was faintly aware of Sam yelling as his whole body began to convulse. Bobby had pressed the prod against his lower back. He bit down on the belt, actually thankful that he did have something to prevent him from biting his cheek, lip, or tongue. He was aware of every single muscle in his body tightening. He felt like he was being cooked from the inside.

His awareness of everything came back as Bobby removed the prod from his back, walking into his line of sight. He was breathing hard through his nose as his body was still buzzing with heat and electricity. He was really afraid that if Bobby did it for too long, his heart would stop on him.

"Are you crazy?" Sam was yelling, trying to get free. Ray walked over to him, placing his hand over Sam's mouth.

"Quiet…just enjoy." He smiled as his other hand was running over Sam's hair. Blaine could hear Sam mumbling, trying to talk. "Do it again Bobby."

Bobby examined Blaine's body, deciding where to hit him with it next. He reached up, Blaine sure he was able to shock his face or neck. Instead, Bobby opted to touch the prod against the back of his right arm, above his armpit.

Blaine screamed into the belt, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain was immense. He could feel his fingers intertwining with each other, the bones pushing painfully together. He remembered reading in class once about electricity and it said that the muscles tense…which is why someone who's touched an electric fence can't let go.

He began trying to regain his breathing as Bobby stopped again. He wanted to spit out the belt so he could get more air in…but he was afraid that he wouldn't have it when Bobby's decided to shock him again.

Bobby continued his assault on Blaine, shocking him four more times; one on the back of his left shoulder blade, one on his side between a couple ribs, one on the bottom of his right foot, and then another briefly, over his heart on his chest.

His body was extremely tired and sore. He could feel every spot that Bobby had touched him. They all were burning, much like when you've burnt your finger badly with grease or something else that's hot. He imagined they were at least 2nd degree burns now.

Ray walked over, standing in front of him. "He's looking a little tired Bobby." He said as he pressed his hands against Blaine's bare abdomen. Blaine looked down at him, afraid of the man. For some reason, Ray was beginning to become more fearing. There was something…not right about him, not that anything was right about Bobby.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as Ray's fingers trailed his pant line. He spit out the belt, it falling onto Ray's head before finishing its way to the ground. "No…no no no..please, no.." Blaine's voice was high, not strong. He was surprised he hadn't passed out.

"Haven't you had enough? Just stop." Sam was saying behind Ray. He was beginning to get some of his strength back and his body was trying to pull from the restraints.

Ray ignored both boys, fiddling with Blaine's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Blaine began to writher around, trying to move away from Ray. Ray pulled down, Blaine's pants sagging down to his knees. He pushed out with his knees, trying to keep them from completely falling off. Ray saw this, smirking. He bent down, pulling Blaine's pants all the way down, crumpling to the ground. Blaine, without thinking, brought his knee up and forward, hitting Ray in the chin, causing him to topple backwards.

Ray rubbed his chin as Bobby came to his side. "Are you okay?" Ray nodded, using Bobby to help him stand.

"You piece of shit!" Bobby growled, pressing the cattle prod just above Blaine's knee that had previously been used as a weapon. Blaine's body shook violently as every neuron in his body was lit up. He could hear himself yelling loudly, also trying not to bite down or clench his jaw. He removed the prod, Blaine feeling sweat dripping down his face.

Ray came back over to him, Blaine satisfied that his chin was red from where he hit him. Bastard. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as Ray, without mercy, grabbed his member. He turned his head to the side, letting his forehead press into his arm, closing his eyes. He needed to distract his mind from this. He felt mortified and embarrassed.

Blaine glanced down as Ray removed his hand, wanting to know what Ray was doing. Oh no… "No…" With a firm tug, Blaine was now hanging by his wrists, completely naked and his dignity that remained, gone.

"Now Ray…you're getting ahead of yourself here." Bobby said to him as he placed the cattle prod down. He walked back over, looking over Blaine's body. He felt disgusted as he watched Bobby's eyes stop on his genitals. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I know Bobby…but just look at him…I wonder who's bigger." He grinned, turning his head to look over a petrified Sam before turning back on Blaine. Ray traced a finger from the middle of Blaine's chest down, over his abdomen, and down his left thigh. He felt a tingling sensation run down his back, causing him to shudder. "You like it when I touch you?" He grinned, looking up at Blaine.

"No...I don't…please, just stop." Blaine asked quietly, his voice quivering. No he did not like it, not at all. He couldn't help that his body and certain sensations reacted differently. He didn't like the touch, but apparently his body didn't mind it that much. He was so disgusted with himself.

Ray walked behind Blaine, this fully exposing Blaine to Sam. Sam's face held utter sadness as he looked at Blaine. Blaine hissed as Ray grabbed his ass with both hands. "Firm." He chuckled, causing Blaine to feel dread throughout his body. Ray's arms slinked around Blaine's waist, his hands clasping together across Blaine's lower torso.

His head rested against Blaine's side. "Should we call it a night, Bobby?" He asked, his lips brushing against Blaine's skin as he spoke.

"That sounds about right Ray." Blaine felt relief wash over him as they said this. They were going to leave them alone, hopefully. Ray released Blaine, walking over towards Bobby. To the disgust to both boys, they watched as Bobby and Ray shared a kiss.

Bobby then walked over, pressing a button on some sort of controller, Blaine feeling his body lowering. He was thankful to be on his feet, but the burn on his right foot protested at the contact. His arms began to bend as the hook was lowered even more. His lifted up his arms, unhooking the chain from the hook. From the soreness and tiredness of his body, he wasn't able to stand, falling down onto his knees. Not to mention he was mortified that he was naked.

Ray came over, detaching the chain from the wrist restraints. He then took Blaine's hands in his. Blaine tried to pull them away, but watched as Ray was removing the leather bounds. Blaine rubbed at his wrists that were red and beginning to bruise. "Get those back on before I change my mind." Though Blaine's entire body was shaking, he complied, grabbing his boxers, beginning to try and get them on.

At the same time, Bobby had walked over towards Sam, beginning to remove all of the restraints. He started with Sam's ankles, moving up his body. "You try anything and you'll regret it." Even if Sam wanted to, he didn't think he had the strength to. Sam was relieved to be able to bring his arms up, but found it extremely difficult. Sam sat up but swooned, lying back down for a minute.

"Well? Let's go!" Bobby ordered of the two boys. Blaine carefully stood, keeping his weight on one foot. He tried to take a step on his, hissing and almost falling over, had Ray not been standing beside him, catching him. Sam had sat up again, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he had been lying on. He pushed his body off of the bed and onto his feet just to completely collapse. "Damn it to hell!" Bobby seemed annoyed by both.

Bobby walked over, grabbing Sam under his arms, pulling him to his feet. He put his arm around Sam's waist to help him walk. Sam squirmed out of his grasp, but Bobby was too strong. He pulled Sam towards the door while Blaine, who to his discomfort, was helped by Ray.

It seemed like a long walk in the cold night Ohio air. The house was right next to them but it was just dreadful anyways. They were welcomed by the warmth of the house, but were quickly steered towards a door, which they knew led to the basement. Bobby had to almost carry Sam down the stairs as the two of them couldn't fit side by side. Blaine swatted at Ray, pretending he could walk on his foot fine.

Once both boys were downstairs, Ray and Bobby went back up the stairs, the door locking. Blaine saw Sam begin to tilt, coming to his side, helping him stay standing, using one foot to stand on. They were left alone, neither sure what to say.

00

Well…I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed it. I was originally only going to have one chapter with torture in it…but now I'm considering another one…or maybe two? I mean…I've got a plan for something bad to happen to them, but I mean this kind of stuff. What do you think? Should I eventually do another one?

Please, please, please review! Tell me what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for the reviews! I loved them! I'm very glad to see positive feedback because I was very nervous about the last chapter not panning out how I wanted it, or it just not being described well enough.

_edit/ As it turns out, I got my first negative review, ouch. I mean, I can handle the criticism because it helps me out, but you can definitely go about it in a different way. Sorry to whoever you are for not making it as mortifying as imaginable. I was nervous about writing it because I didn't think it'd be good enough in the first place. I wish I could talk to you privately, but, you don't have an actual username, or at least was too lazy to post on it. Don't like, don't read. That simple. \\ end rant. Sorry to everyone else, you guys are awesome! _

I've been researching and brainstorming what else to do to them, besides what I've already got up my sleeve, so hopefully soon I'll have another chapter that you'll absolutely love because of how evil it is! I did have an explosion of ideas hit, but I'm just not sure how much is too much? If you know what I mean! Anyways…here you go!

Chapter 11

Sam and Blaine only remained standing for barely a minute before they both realized they couldn't. Both were much too worn out. They kept a hold of each other, forcing their legs to drag over the cold cement floor; turning and sitting on the bed.

Blaine, using his hands, pulled his body backwards slowly, leaning against the wall. Sam leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees, his head leaning down above his knees. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, wondering if Sam was going to keep going forward.

Before Sam answered, he started coughing, his body tensing painfully with each one. He cleared his throat, turning his head to the side where Blaine was sitting. "Yeah…I think." He said quietly, his voice scratchy.

They sat there silently, neither knowing what to say; the awkwardness becoming almost unbearable. Blaine was examining his chest, looking at the spots where he had been shocked. They were dark red marks, almost looking like rashes. He chanced touching one, a hiss sounding between his teeth as he sucked in. Removing his finger from the area, there was a little bit of blood on them, but he wasn't bleeding heavily from the wounds to cause panic. He stared down at his wrists which were both showing signs of bruising to come from the restraints. They had been way too tight; add to that his weight pulling on them.

Blaine visibly jumped as Sam moved forward. "Oh no…" Sam had muttered as he fell onto his hands and knees roughly. Blaine began to move to help him but watched as Sam willed his body to stand, almost running towards the small bathroom, collapsing beside the toilet. Sam began emptying out the rest of his stomach, a mass amount of water leaving his system.

Blaine moved forward, letting his feet touch the ground, forgetting and lifting his right foot that had a burn on the bottom of it. He could hear the liquid leaving Sam and splashing into the bowl. He didn't want to bother Sam so he glanced around, hoping to find their shirts. He searched seemingly every single spot in the basement carefully with his eyes, not seeing either anywhere. He wanted to get up, to get a better look, but he decided he'd wait until tomorrow.

It was cold and they needed to be fully clothed, not to mention Sam's jeans were soaked in water. Blaine could still feel the sweat in his hair from his ordeal, and Sam's hair was soaked as if he had just come from the shower. Blaine frowned, looking down, a sudden light bulb going off in his head. The bed was old and sunken in, but it had a comforter across it.

Blaine leaned towards the side, pulling the blanket back, glad to see that there didn't appear to be any bugs living underneath the blanket. The comforter wasn't very thick, but it would do the job. He managed to get the blanket to the foot end of the bed, carefully lifting his body to get it from underneath him. "Sam?" He asked, noticing that Sam must have stopped puking while he had been busy getting the blanket.

Sam spit a few more times into the bowl, afraid to flush it. He didn't want to risk Ray or Bobby coming down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before pushing off the floor with his hands, staggering to his feet. He held his body up by grasping onto either side of the bathroom door frame. "I'm…tired…" He said as he looked up towards Blaine. He took in a breath as he took a step, letting go of the frame, being able to stay up. He carefully made his way back towards the bed, careful not to try and move too fast.

Sam's legs gave out as soon as he bent down to sit on the bed, causing him to miss the bed and land on his butt on the floor instead. He groaned but had given up, letting his head lean against the bed. The bed was very low to the ground, Sam's blond hair pushed back, resting on top of the bed. "Sam…" Blaine wanted to help Sam back onto the bed, but his own fatigue was beginning to creep up on him. Instead, he slowly brought his body forward more, until he had fallen, a little bit more elegantly than Sam had, onto the ground beside the blond. He then reached over, pulling the comforter down, throwing it over Sam and himself.

Sam brought the blanket up, tucking it over and behind his bare shoulder. Blaine kicked the end of the blanket, making it fall over their feet and then copying Sam, covering his shoulder. Blaine and Sam were shoulder to shoulder, Blaine feeling Sam's body shiver slightly. Blaine leaned his head back, closing his eyes, figuring this was at least the best way to sleep since they had gotten there. On their own for once.

"Blaine…" Sam's voice was quiet, causing Blaine's eyes to shoot open, turning his head to face Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam's tired eyes meeting Blaine's before breaking the contact. Blaine's face showed concern, wondering what was going on through Sam's head.

Blaine felt anxiety hit him, hoping Sam didn't bring up the fact that he had seen Blaine fully exposed. The physical abuse they had gone through was awful, but the sexual advances that Ray was making, it was something else entirely. He felt his blood turn cold when Ray removed his clothes, but was confused at the fact that he hadn't done anything; deciding perhaps for a later time. That scared Blaine too. He just hoped that they would be found. Sam had been touched as well, and he was just as equally worried of what was to come.

Sam cleared his throat before looking straight ahead. "Did I…" He stopped, not able to actually utter the word. He was very confused and disoriented for most of the time in the barn, except there was one moment of clarity he had had, even if it was brief. He felt himself come back to life. Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah…you did, but they let me bring you back." Blaine wasn't looking for gratitude because it wasn't needed. He was just thankful that those lunatic men let him save Sam.

"Thanks…I can't even wrap my head around it…I couldn't breathe and…" Blaine watched as a tear fell down his cheek. He swallowed before continuing. "Sorry…" He gave a bitter laugh, his hand appearing from under the blanket to wipe the tear away. "I kept thinking, 'this can't be it'…but I felt so tired and my chest hurt so bad…and then it just stopped." He didn't even know why he was rambling. "But there was nothing…and then I felt it all come back, but it didn't hurt…it was this like intense, warm feeling…" Of course, he had been coughing and choking on water when Blaine brought him back, but it was just his body keeping him alive. That warmth, he figured could only be an intense euphoria to being alive.

Blaine kept a small smile on his face. "We're going to get out of here…alive. We have to." Blaine knew that they had to. "Courage." Hearing himself say the word felt helpful, he just hoped that his positive thinking would be useful. That's all he had to hold onto.

"Courage…" Sam muttered, his head falling to the side, resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was surprised at the act.

"Sam? Hey…the bed would probably be more comfortable." He said but realized that Sam was already out. He couldn't blame him, he had died after all. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, finding it increasingly more difficult to open them. He decided that he'd probably need sleep, closing his eyes once more.

In no time, Blaine had fallen asleep, his head resting against the top of Sam's.

00

Tuesday morning had slowly made its way around, but to many, a deep dissatisfaction. The Lima Police Department had already set up a group of officers to work together to find the teens. Officer Rogers and Brooks were currently sitting in front of a computer screen while the other Officers helping with the case were talking with the parents.

"Did they send the file yet?" Rogers asked, watching as Brooks clicked on various buttons and seemed to type nonstop. He was older and didn't see the sense on having to rely so much on technology. It was handy, but he was old school.

"Yeah, I'm just about to finish uploading it from the flash drive." Brooks responded, pointing towards the small plug in attached to the side of the Mac.

The video buffered itself to 100%, the triangle button appearing for them to play the video. "Let's hope this can help." Brooks said, pressing play.

The video was footage from the night of the disappearance. It was from a camera off of the gas station, pointing towards the pizza joint. "What time did Miss Berry say they left her house?"

Rogers looked down at his notes that were on the desk beside him only briefly. He almost had the entirety of her statement memorized. "According to Miss Berry, they left at 11:30p.m. Her house is only approximately 8 minutes away. So, they should be pulling in, in about five minutes." So the two Officers watched impatiently, waiting for the black Honda to pull into the parking lot. They wouldn't be able to tell that it was black, but they had seen firsthand what the car looked like and where it would place itself.

"What are you thinking?" Brooks asked, glancing over at Rogers who was staring intently at the screen.

"I'm not sure…" He barely answered, too focused, not wanting to miss anything.

The time stamp hit 11:39p.m. and sure enough, Blaine's car pulled into the parking lot. They both got out of the car and had began walking towards the building. The camera didn't have a very good angle on the whole area.

Brooks and Rogers watched as Blaine and Sam stopped walking at the same time, both turning in unison. "Someone got their attention." They watched as it seemed that they were talking to whoever it was. The two boys then at the same time again, raised their hands at their sides. The scene in front of them continued with a figure coming towards the taller of the two boys, knocking him down. Another person enters the scene, picks him up and the remaining teen walked off camera.

"This is the best angle we've got?" Rogers asked, irritation obvious in his voice. The camera panned out, overseeing most of the pizza parking lot. Blaine had parked his car too far back, not all of it into view on the camera, only the front half. You couldn't even see the boys whole bodies, but from about chest up. They were small on the screen, so they couldn't get a good look at whoever else was there.

"So…there's at least two people. One of them said something to get their attention.." Brooks started.

"Blaine and Sam weren't having it and wanted to walk away, but their hands raise, so someone must have a weapon…I'd wager a gun since they're showing surrender and yet are several feet away from them." Rogers added.

"Yeah, I agree…so it looks like Sam and Blaine are talking to each other and then one of them comes up and hits the blond, Sam…do you think they said something that upset him?"

"They might have or that person was intending to do that regardless…though, it looks like he hit Sam hard enough, which might suggest why they were taken…Blaine had no choice but to go with them." He paused, staring at the screen. "Rewind it to just before he hits Sam…" Looking at the stockiness of the person, there was no doubt for either that it was male.

Brooks did as he was asked, the two of them watching the footage. "Pause…right there." Brooks did so, the screen freezing as another person was bending down to lift Sam. "This person looks bigger than the first. Another male…I wish we could see their faces." Rogers sighed. This was a lead they had hoped would give them a break in the case, but they couldn't see the faces well enough.

"I can send it to the crime lab, see if their techs are able to find something we can't?" Brooks offered as he turned to face Rogers.

"Yeah, do that. They can do the job I should be capable of." Rogers slammed his hand on the desk, standing up.

"It's not about them being better than we are, their technology and trained experience might catch something we don't see." They were cops who usually busted drug addicts, prostitutes, and underage drinkers. Some of the most dangerous action they had ever seen was what television dramas broadcasted.

"I know, I know…I just don't want to let these kids down. They expect us to find these boys, but we have nothing to go on yet. Who the hell knows where they're at or what's going on right now?"

00

Finn was walking slowly to class, tired from the lack of sleep he had been getting. Sure, he wasn't a huge fan of Sam's but he didn't want something seriously bad to happen to him. They had started off as friends and he wanted to keep it that way. He shouldn't have tried to take Quinn from him. He hated how she had cheated on him and yet he helped her cheat on Sam.

Maybe it was karma that Quinn wasn't with him. Even before this situation, Quinn had picked Sam, even though he turned her away. Finn had also thought hard about it, and he knew he'd be a fool to want her back. Sure, she was beautiful, his first love, and at one point, a good girlfriend, things had changed. She had a baby with his best friend.

Finn had also begun to like Blaine, even if he didn't hang out with him that much. Kurt talked about him so much that it was just as much if Blaine were there telling him himself. Finn stayed by Kurt when he was home, but Kurt tried to stay alone. He didn't want Finn or his family seeing him crying so much. Finn had managed to convince Kurt to let him come into his room, but quickly threw him out because he had gotten upset.

Finn was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone standing in front of him, not walking. Bumping into the back of said person, Finn shook his head from his thoughts, stepping back. "Coach Beiste, I'm sorry...I didn't see you…" He apologized as his football coached turned around. She had looked like she wanted to bite his head off but then softened up.

"It's okay Hudson, just watch where you're going." He figured she didn't want to yell at him since he had been one of the last ones around Sam and Blaine. To think of it, this marked almost two days in a row that none of the Glee kids had gotten slushied. Finn nodded, sidestepping her as he continued towards his class.

"Hey Finn, got a second?" Finn, surprised at his first name being used by his Coach, turned back around.

"Yeah, sure."

"I was just wondering if you had seen Karofsky around? He missed lifting yesterday and I haven't seen him around today." She asked, her eyes scanning the now almost empty hallway.

Finn thought for a moment, shrugging. "Uhm, no…I haven't. He wasn't in Spanish yesterday or today." He answered her, turning around and going to class.

Shannon Beiste stood there as the bell rung, giving up and walking the opposite way Finn had gone. It wasn't like Dave Karofsky to miss lifting, even if he did seem to be having some demons of his own. Beiste tried not to get soft with her boys, so she just hoped that if they ever needed something, that they would come to her.

00

Meeh…this isn't a very good one, just some fillers but I'm still steaming a little from the review, I suppose I'm just put off by it because it caught me off guard & sorry about my rant in the beginning…

I liked my little vulnerable moment between Sam and Blaine, but no, this story isn't going to turn its way towards a slash… Sam is going to remain straight; he's just really out of it.

I'll try to update again soon, but this is my last class week and Finals are next week AND I serve at a bar and grill, so it's also March Madness beginning next week.


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to especially thank you all for sending me your reviews, definitely the few reviewers that have been there from the beginning and I look forward to seeing; not that I don't extremely appreciate everyone else who takes the time to send me something!

I also want to apologize for exploding because I got upset with that review. I should not have reacted that way, or at least let everyone know it had gotten to me. I had said in the beginning that I can take criticism, and I can, I just don't like it haha. I'm sorry again but thanks for being so encouraging!

Chapter 12

Blaine woke up slowly; afraid that he would be waking up to God knows what. The last time he had woken up, he was hanging from a ceiling. He let his body feel first, feeling warm but stiff. He opened his eyes, relief hitting him that he was in the spot he had fallen asleep in. He brought his head up, feeling his neck crack from leaning against Sam's head the entire night.

He felt very hot under the covers, slowly bringing his arms out for some air. The basement was cold, but it was bearable for now. At his movement, he felt Sam's head lift up, leaning back and turning to the other side. Sam seemed mostly still asleep so Blaine tried to be careful, not wanting to wake him. Their body heat under the blanket made it pretty toasty, but he could see and feel Sam's body shivering. It wasn't continuous, but almost at quick intervals. He hoped that he was going to be okay.

Blaine then felt a new sensation begin to plague him; he had to pee. He thought about it, realizing he hadn't gone to the bathroom in days now; it didn't seem possible. He moved to the side, careful not to disturb Sam. Once he was out of reach of the blanket, he pushed it against Sam to keep him warm. He got onto his knees before using his hands to push himself into a standing position. He felt various cracks come from his body from staying in one position, remembering to keep his weight mostly on his left foot.

He walked slowly towards the small bathroom that they had, not shutting the door, afraid it might break or make a loud sound. He glanced down into the toilet, seeing that it was higher than normal and had a little bit of a red tint to it; no doubt from Sam last night. He emptied the contents of his bladder, feeling relief shudder through him. He barely turned the sink faucet on to wash his hands, drying his hands on his pants.

Looking up, he saw a very dusty mirror above the sink. He reached forward, wiping some of the particles off the mirror, seeing his reflection. He leaned in closer, inspecting his bruised eye. It was puffy around the outside of his left eye, but it didn't impair his vision. The bruise came down to the top of his cheek bone; purple, blue and yellow mixed together. He pulled down his bottom lip, seeing where he had bit it from being electrocuted. He was lucky he hadn't bit through, but it was definitely going to be sensitive for a little bit.

He looked down at his chest, staring at the spots where he had been shocked. They had already begun scabbing over, but still weren't pretty to look at. He hated not having a shirt on. Though he was lean and fit, he always felt uncomfortable about not having one on. He hated it even more that he was locked in a pedophiles basement without one on. At least, that's what he assumed they were.

The sound of coughing caught his ears, causing him to lean out of the bathroom, his eyes instantly looking over at Sam. "Sam?" He asked, carefully making his way out of the bathroom and near his friend.

Sam was bent forward, busy trying to extinguish the coughing fit he was currently having. He put one hand up, signaling to give him a minute which is what Blaine did. He looked around, eying the water bottles they had previously been given. He made his way over, grabbing the bottles, and the bags of Doritos. He carefully walked back over, wincing as the extended walking was hurting his right foot. He took a seat across from Sam, handing him the water bottle.

He took the bottle, taking only a small sip of it. "I don't think my body wants to be near water." He muttered as he closed the bottle, sitting it down on his side.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked him, opening up a bag of chips. He figured they might as well eat while they can.

Sam took the other bag, opening it as well. "Really tired and cold." The blanket had crumpled to his waist when he began coughing but he was now busy bringing it back up to his chin. Blaine noticed when he said that, that he did look a little paler than normal. "What about you?"

"Sore mostly." Of course, he was hungry, scared, emasculated, among other things, but he tried to push those emotions to the side. He had to stay focused.

They sat in mostly silence for a moment, the only sound being them quietly chewing on the chips they had been given. "Do you think we're going to die?" Sam asked Blaine who looked up at him in surprise. He had been wondering the same thing too.

He wanted to be positive, which he still was since their brief conversation the night before, but there was this strong feeling of dread in his stomach. "I'd like to think we won't…we can't give up." Blaine answered him honestly.

Sam nodded, seemingly studying a chip in his hand. "Courage." He looked up at Blaine, giving him a smile, who he gladly returned. Blaine watched as Sam's face faltered a little.

"What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "What's going to come next? Ray's not…he's not done…" Sam hoped Blaine knew what he was referring to. The man had touched both of them which had been more than just uncomfortable.

That dreadful feeling Blaine was having seemed to have jolted him at Sam's statement. He knew Sam was right, they weren't done yet. He would rather be physically assaulted than the possibility of a sexual encounter with those men. "We need to try and get the upper hand or…I don't know Sam…" Blaine dropped his head, feeling a total loss of the situation. He was used to being the one to give advice, but he didn't know what to say.

They returned to their uneasy silence, hoping that the worst was over.

00

Serena and David Evans sat in a private waiting area in the Lima Police Department restlessly. They had made camp there ever since Quinn Fabray had called them to two days ago to inform them that their son was missing. That had gone home briefly between the days, but spent most of their time there, waiting impatiently.

They knew that Sam had gone missing with another boy, but they had yet to meet the other's parents. The Officers had told them they had spoke with Blaine's mother, but they hadn't seen her around yet. She had been there, but she must have been there when Sam's parents weren't.

Serena and David would stand up every time they saw an Officer coming near them, because they hoped that they would finally be told their son was found. When the Officer opened the door to the room they were in, he was showing two people in. They looked eagerly, not able to hold back their sadness that it wasn't Sam coming to them. Instead, it was another couple, the woman's eyes red and puffy; much like Serena's.

"Are you Blaine's parents?" Serena asked, coming a little closer to them. Lucy came forward too, nodding.

"Yes. I'm Lucy and this is my husband, Daren." Daren brought his hand forward to shake Sam's fathers.

"I'm Serena, and this is David, we're Sam's parents." Though they probably already figured that.

The two couples were left alone as the Officer exited the room.

"Have you heard anything new?" Daren asked, glancing around the police department through the windows in the room. He was tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. The Evans' had seen a photo of Blaine and could tell that he resembled his mother more than his father. Lucy was a little short, with long, curly dark brown hair and his hazel/green eyes. On the flip side, The Anderson's had also seen what Sam looked like, seeing that he looked almost like a younger version of his father. Though his mother had the same, natural blond hair color, David was tall, with shorter blond hair, the same eyes, and those lips. It was a very distinguishing trait.

Serena shook her head sadly. "No nothing…they just spent some time looking over some video footage but…they can't see anything. Except that…" Her voice became choked, David circling his arms around her small frame, finishing for her.

"They were confronted by at least two males in the parking lot and…they knocked Sam down and took him with them. I don't think Blaine had a choice to go with them." He rubbed his wife's back as she pressed her face into his chest.

"And they don't know who the men are? What do they want with a couple of teenagers…" It wasn't really a question; Daren didn't understand it.

David shook his head. "No…the picture isn't clear enough."

Daren's fist clenched which he stuffed into his pockets. "I don't understand why Blaine was in Lima in the first place."

"Daren, please don't start this now."

"Lucy, sweetheart, he had no business being this far from home. He's only seventeen."

"He's turning eighteen soon, so it won't matter. Honey, you know he's a good kid, he has every right to want to hang out with some friends on the weekends." Lucy retorted though she was visibly beginning to become upset with her husband.

"Friends? His friends are at Dalton, not here."

"Kurt is his friend, who just happens to live here."

"A lot of good that did him." Daren went to the very end of the room, turning his back to them, looking out the window.

Lucy frowned, turning back towards Sam's parents. "I'm sorry…he has a, different, way of coping." She took a seat on the couch in the room, Serena sitting next to her.

"We should have known Sam was eventually going to get into parties. We told him that we trusted him and to call us if he and Santana needed a ride home. We were trying to be supportive…I just..." She paused, Lucy taking her hand gently. "I didn't imagine this happening."

"No one ever thinks something like this could happen to their child." Lucy sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. "We thought Blaine was going to be safe…he had such a hard time at his old school. But…we never could have anticipated this…he's so responsible, such a good kid…"

"Sam's the same. He's such a good son. We just moved here and we're so glad he's made friends…but this…" Both women sat together on the couch, talking about their sons and when they were growing up. David sat in an adjacent chair, half listening to the women as Daren continued to stare out of the window.

There was a rustling at the door, the four adults in the room, straightening up as Officer Rogers came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, we would like to talk to you for a minute…"

"Have you found him?" Daren asked, crossing the room to stand in front of the Officer.

"What about Sam?" Serena began crying again, David sitting on her other side, trying to calm her down.

"No..we haven't found them yet but, we got a distressing 911 phone call sometime yesterday afternoon." He began as the tension in the room expanded. "The boy claims to be Blaine and that he is with a Sam Evans…I would like you to listen to it and tell us if it's your son."

"Ye…yes, we can do that." Lucy said as she began to stand up but Daren turned to face her.

"No, let me do it. I don't want you to hear it." He said, his hands placing on either side of her shoulders. She wanted to argue with him, but knew that she would get hysterical if she heard his voice. Officer Rogers nodded, leaving the room as Daren turned to follow him.

"I'll go with you…" David said, standing. He felt that, even if Sam didn't say anything, he would feel closer to his son. Daren gave a stiff nod, exiting the room with David behind him.

In no time, the three men were packed in a room where a fourth person was controlling the sound bites on the computer. He rewound the recording, looking back to make sure they're ready. They looked at each other before staring at the lines on the computer. "Play it." Daren said, his voice shaking slightly.

"_911, this is Pam. What is your emergency?"_

_"My name is Blaine. Me and Sam Evans have been kidnapped. We're at Da…." _The line was cut, the silence deafening in the room.

"Play it again…" Daren said, his eyes hard. The Officer did as he was told, the voice broadcasting in the room once more. "Again." He said again. David looked over at the other man uneasily. The Officer played it again; all three waiting to hear if it was him or not.

Daren began shaking his head furiously. "That's…Jesus, that's my son! That's my son!" He yelled, taking a step back as he began to become angry. "Why haven't you tracked it! The phone call was from a day ago! Why the hell are we just learning about it?" He asked, trying to calm himself down. David was just as equally curious.

"We didn't know about it right away. I do apologize for the delay…" The other Officer at the computer said.

"You didn't know right away! Blaine and Sam are missing! He said their names! How could you not know! I swear to God if something happens to him…" He burst out of the room, going down a hallway, probably to get some air. David could only stare at them, unbelieving that they hadn't known that it was them. He left the room, going back towards the waiting room to let the women know that it was their sons.

Officer Rogers walked out of the room after David wanting to apologize. He had just tugged onto David's arm when a young woman, probably an assistant came running towards Rogers. "Officer Rogers…"

"Yes Misty?" He asked as he and David both looked down at the brunette.

"There was a distress call made five minutes ago. A man and his son were headed back home from hunting and found a body in a ditch. It's male." Officer Rogers and David both looked at each other; fear and anxiety apparent in their features.

00

So, so chapter I guess. I needed to make a filler because I can't hurt the boys nonstop, that's just not completely realistic. I've got most of the storyline worked out, so I'm excited to get it all out! I had been busy with school the past two days but I'm going to try and get some more updates out quickly!

Stay with me and please leave me a review! Good, (semi)bad, whichever!


	13. Chapter 13

Glad to see a couple of reviews for the last chapter before I post this one! I actually don't have much to say this time! Well…I did LOVE the new Glee episode! It was so good in so many ways! Okay…here we go!

This is just for my reference, but the day is currently Tuesday afternoon.

Chapter 13

The next hour had been the most nerve wracking hour that the Evans' and Andersons ever had to sit through. David had rushed into the waiting room to inform the women that a young, male body had been found. Lucy quickly left the room to find her husband, who followed her back to the room.

They knew nothing about the body, but were advised to go to the hospital, just in case. Both couples were torn, not sure if they wanted the body to be their own son or not. If the person was dead, they certainly did not want it to be their son, but they didn't want it to be the other boy either. If it was Sam or Blaine; that meant that the other boy was alone now.

The four sat in the closest seats near the doors, waiting for the Doctor to come out. Officer Rogers had said he would meet them there as he left in a rush from the police department.

When the doors finally opened up and a Doctor emerged, the four stood up nervously, wanting to go through and see who it was. Who was about to learn their son was dead? Before the Doctor spoke, he looked behind the couples, who turned as well. Officer Rogers had made it, his face sullen.

"I'm so sorry for bringing you all here…" He began, which caused them all to look confused at him. He took a breath before removing his hat. "The body we found, it's not either of your boys." Instantly, both women had grabbed onto their husbands crying. They were extremely relieved, but at the same time, very let down. They didn't know the condition of the body, and had that small hope that it was their son, alive.

"Is he dead?" Daren asked, mostly from curiosity.

Rogers shook his head. "No, but I don't know how. This boy has several broken bones. He was barely alive when we found him, unconscious."

The Doctor cleared his throat which brought five pairs of eyes to rest on him. "Yes, the young man you brought into me has suffered a severe head trauma. I can't go into much detail about his condition. I was wondering if you had any leads on his I.D."

The Officer shook his head. "No, not yet."

"How old is he?" David asked, surprising everyone since he hadn't spoken since they had gotten to the hospital.

The Doctor looked at him for a moment before glancing down at his notes. "I'm not certain, but I would imagine he's between the ages of seventeen and nineteen."

"Sam's seventeen…maybe I could look and see if I recognize him?" He offered. If it was his son in that room, he'd hope someone would try and recognize him.

"Well, usually I would have to disagree, but someone needs to know their son is here." The Doctor turned, walking back towards the door.

"I'll be only a minute." David told Serena as he kissed her forehead, following the Doctor. Even though he wasn't about to see Sam on a hospital bed, he still felt queasy and nervous. The Doctor stopped walking, David almost running into him. He stared at the curtain, waiting to see who was lying on the bed.

"He doesn't look very good right now." The Doctor said, pulling the curtain to the side.

The boy lying prone on the bed had a tube down his throat, among other various needles and tubes attached to his body. The boy was thick, bruises and casts covering much of his body. "We think he may have been hit by a car; a possible hit and run." The Doctor said as David got a little closer.

David looked over the boy, looking intently at his face. "Is he going to be okay?"

The Doctor looked at the man before glancing back down at the younger. "For now, it's hard to say. He was already unconscious when he was found and we've induced him into a coma to help with the brain damage he's received. We need him to try and heal before chancing him waking up."

"I recognize him." David said quietly which caused the Doctor to look at him in surprise. "His name's David Karofsky…he goes to school with my son."

00

"…then once my dad got promoted, they decided to send him to the Ohio branch, which is why I'm here." Sam explained, leaning against the wall. He had since moved up onto the bed, which had proved to be much more comfortable. Blaine sat perpendicular to him, leaning against the bedpost that was still attached to the foot of the bed.

They had been left alone for several hours now, and decided to try and pass some of the time. They had first spent a half an hour or longer trying to see if they could squeeze out of the window. Unfortunately, there would be no way for Sam to fit, and even though Blaine was the smaller of the two; not even someone as small as Rachel would be able to get through it.

They only had two real ways out of this; either both Bobby and Ray decides to let them go, which they highly doubted, or, someone would find them. They knew that the phone call had ended much too soon so the hopes of tracking the call wouldn't happen. Karofsky couldn't help them because he was dead.

Neither of them wanted to just sit in an uneasy silence, so they began talking, about anything. Sam had just finished up telling Blaine about California and how Kurt had caught him using lemons on his hair. Blaine wasn't surprised; Kurt had an eye for that sort of thing.

"Are you born and raised from Ohio?" Sam asked curiously as he adjusted the blanket on him. He had decided to place a pillow over his chest to keep it warm rather than stay curled up in the blanket.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I've always lived in Westerville. I went to school with all the same people until the end of my freshmen year. I transferred to Dalton and have been there ever since." He explained, his eyes focusing on a string on the blanket that was loose.

"What made you leave?" Sam asked, not being able to help himself.

Blaine shifted before sighing, looking up at Sam. "Well…I was in a very confused state. I wanted to be in a relationship, but I realized that I was interested in guys, not girls. I tried to hide my true self, but everyone just knew." Besides his mother, Wes, David, and maybe his father, he had never told anyone about his past experiences. "I tried to just blend in, but the taunting got worse and worse every day. Well, one day after gym, a bunch of the jocks confronted me in the locker room." He paused for a moment, collecting himself. "Long story short, they stripped me and took my clothes, tied my hands behind my back with a shoe string…they then proceeded to write 'fag' on my chest with a permanent marker, and smuggled me out of the locker room, leaving me standing in the hallway while the bell went off." He looked down, feeling his cheeks turn red at the memory of how humiliating it had been. All the stares and the laughter and the screams.

"Needless to say, I never went back again." Blaine laughed bitterly though his eyes showed anguish. That had been a really low point in his life and he had been horribly depressed.

Sam was looking at him in awe. That sounded like an awful experience. "I can't believe someone did something like that...that's terrible. You seem so confidant. I didn't expect you to say that something like that has happened. " He was serious.

"Thanks but, confidence comes with just letting go. That's why I tried to help Kurt before he ended up transferring. I wanted him to be able to be himself proudly. To just ignore the bullies." Kurt's situation had been a little different, considering Karofsky had threatened his life.

"But it turned into more with Kurt, right?" Sam usually was bad at deciding what to say and not. He was probably prying but, what else would they talk about?

Blaine blushed, this time out of shyness, not embarrassment. "Kurt looks up to me, for advice…and he needs a really good friend, who understands him."

"Kurt's also in love with you." Sam added with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? He doesn't."

"Trust me…I'm not the brightest, but even I can tell."

"What about Quinn? What are you going to do when we get out of here?" Blaine asked, trying to avoid the subject. He wanted Sam talking anyways; the boy seemed like he was getting weaker, which worried him.

"I'm going to sweep her off her feet and never stop kissing her." Sam answered him, staring unfocused at the wall across from them, seeing something Blaine couldn't.

Both boys smiled, though it didn't last long as footsteps began descending the stairs. Blaine moved, sitting beside Sam, feeling like he had to protect the blond. Blaine had gone through pain the night before, but Sam had died. He had literally died for a minute or two. He was weak and Blaine knew he couldn't handle much.

Ray had come downstairs alone, carrying more water bottles and a tray with two bowls on it. They could see steam rising from them. Neither boy moved as they watched Ray walk near the table, carefully setting down the tray. Once he set the tray down, he looked over with a smile on his face. "Look at you two getting all cozied up."

"Please just let us go home." Blaine began, wishing he could just reason with the man. Ray grabbed one of the chairs from the table, dragging it across the floor towards the two. The scratching song was unnerving, even more that Ray was coming near them. He kept the chair a couple feet away from the bed; though both boys had pressed against the wall as much as they could.

"Now why would we do that? You're so young and handsome. We can't just let you go anyways…" He mumbled the last bit which Sam and Blaine both caught. Blaine was about to ask what he meant by that when he continued talking. "Anyways… I just wanted to check in and see how you boys are feeling after last night…you look much better than I anticipated." There was an odd way to how his grin looked on his face.

He clapped his hands together, causing both boys to jump at the sound and sudden movement. "I just wanted to know that you get to choose tomorrow. I wouldn't want to give away any details, but it's up to the two of you to decide who it'll be." He stood up, moving the chair back towards the table.

"Who it'll be for what?" Blaine asked, fear coursing through him which he was sure Sam was the same.

Ray stopped at the bottom of the steps, facing them. "Just pick. Either you, _Blaine_, or _Sammy_ over there." He began to walk up the steps but stopped. "Oh and eat…you'll need your energy."

Blaine and Sam looked at each other, terrified and completely dumbfounded.

00

I want to wait and post this since it was only a few hours ago I posted the last one, but I want to get closer to more action once more…I'm not for sure, but either the next chapter or two from now is going to be a pretty heavy, dark chapter. I've decided I'm going to stick with my original plan on how I had seen this particular scene happening.

Hopefully you guys review for both chapters since I love, love, love many reviews, but if you're reading both through, that's okay too. Sorry they're not too exciting but…hey, I'm writing a story that's following a pattern and story line, so I've got to jump around from who's in what chapter!

See you all soon!

P.S. sorry if there's typos..too tired to re-read, but I'll probably correct in the morning!


	14. Chapter 14

Yay for the reviews! You guys are seriously, the best! I love reviews; I'm always looking forward to checking my e-mail or fanfiction to see if there's any more for me to read!

& yes, I just couldn't kill Karofsky…as much of a dick as he is…I feel bad for him..and I couldn't kill him off, even if it's his fault the guys are in the trouble they're in now.

WARNING: This chapter will be containing some graphicISH material!

Chapter 14

"Well, did you hear?" Santana asked as she and Mercedes walked side by side in the hallway. The whole school had been buzzing about the newest gossip.

"Yeah, Karofsky got beat up, right?" She asked as they rounded the corner, Artie and Brittany joining them.

"I heard he was hit by a car." Artie added as he wheeled himself beside them.

"I heard that he was jumped." Santana said; the four of them entering the choir the room. It looked like they were the last ones to arrive, yet the whole class was talking about the matter.

"Do you think he had something to do with Sam and Blaine?" Rachel asked Finn who was sitting beside her.

He simply shook his head. "Nah, I don't think he did. He wasn't even near where they were taken."

"It just seems like a coincidence…No one has seen him the past few days, and now he just pops up out of nowhere?" She didn't seem convinced that he wasn't involved.

Will walked into his classroom which usually quieted down the chatter. They all were so involved in their side conversations about Karofsky that no one had noticed. He cleared his throat, nothing changing. "Guys!" He shouted, causing them to finally acknowledge him. "As I can tell, you have all heard about Dave Karofsky."

"Do you know what really happened Mr. Shue?" Finn asked which seemed to be what everyone wanted to ask.

"No one knows definitely what has happened to him. He has several injuries and is currently at Lima Resident Hospital. They're currently investigating the situation." Beiste had been the first to tell Will. She had called Karosky's dad to see what Karofsky was doing, when he had told her he was in the hospital. He had also said that Karofsky hadn't come home the past couple days, assuming he had been at his mother's. "Does anyone have a song for today?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I do, but I'm going to need everyone's help singing it." Tina said as she and Mike stood. The rest of the class followed suit, everyone going to the auditorium. They all took seats on stools as Mr. Shue took his usual spot in the audience. Together all at once, they sang:

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife._

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?_

_How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love_

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

Tina then began her solo.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?_

Puck then did the next one.

_In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died._

They all resumed singing, everyone standing this time.

_It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!_

Rachel took on the last solo as everyone continued the chorus.

_Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love  
Measure measure your life in love._

Once they finished, Mr. Shue stood up, clapping. "Great job! Well done!"

00

Blaine and Sam had sat there, utterly stunned. They were supposed to decide which one of them was to do what, exactly? They didn't like the way Ray sounded. After sitting in silence for several minutes, they decided that, Ray was right in one way; they needed to eat.

It took them some time to make it across the basement, being that Blaine had to help Sam. Sam had gotten weaker over the hours they had sat talking, and it was beginning to worry Blaine. Sam's bruising on his ribs looked darker, if possible, and it looked like it was bothering him; though he tried to pretend it didn't.

Blaine had asked him about them, and Sam just brushed it off, saying it was just sore. They ate the soup they had been given quietly; drinking the water eagerly as well.

Not that they had been terribly sleepy, they knew that they needed to get some rest; wanting to be able to brace their self for whatever tomorrow had in store for them. Blaine slept between the wall and Sam, giving him the opportunity to be able to get up easier. The bed was much more comfortable once you were situated on it, causing Blaine and Sam to both fall into uneasy slumber.

00

Sam hadn't had the best sleep ever. He kept having a sharp pain almost every time he inhaled and he kept moving the blankets on and off of his body. He had several coughing spells, trying his best to hold them in to prevent waking up Blaine. The only reason he knew that Blaine wasn't actually awake was because he could hear him snoring lightly. He reasoned that he must be getting some sort of cold from the other night. Even though he was getting rest, he felt too tired when he was awake, and his body was sore.

He stared at the ceiling as the light began to shine in the basement. It was never actually dark in there; Bobby and Ray left the basement light on. A small ray of sunlight had found its way through the window, bouncing off of something which directed it to a spot on the ceiling that Sam was fixated on. It had a small sparkle to it.

He smiled a little to himself, thinking of how Quinn's eyes sparkled. God how he missed her. He knew that it was sort of wrong because he was with Santana, but he knew she didn't love him. He didn't love her either; he knew that she was with him to up one on Quinn. He was sure, by now, Santana had already found someone new anyways.

Feeling the bed move, Sam looked over, seeing Blaine shifting his position. He was now facing Sam, one arm under the pillow he was using, the other bent, his head resting on his hand. Sam wasn't sure if Blaine was still fully asleep or not.

Though he acted like he hadn't noticed, he knew that Blaine was trying to be the strong one for them. He had seemed protective, which surprised Sam. Blaine hardly knew him and yet was like this. Then again, he felt like he was beginning to feel the same. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Blaine.

"Morning." Sam would have jumped had he not assumed Blaine was already awake. He looked back over, watching Blaine prop himself up on his elbow.

"Morning." They had discussed the night before that 'Good' mornings weren't what they were having, so they would settle for just using the second word.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, concern plaguing his eyes already. Sam hadn't realized his body was shivering, even though he felt warm enough.

"I'm fine…tired." He gave a small smirk, knowing that that had been the answer every time when Blaine asked. He didn't want to admit that he was also hurting; he would keep that to himself. "You?"

"Same." Blaine's answer for the most part. Blaine had been sore from hanging by his wrists, but he didn't talk about it. The bruising had set in on his wrists, almost looking like he was wearing some sort of bracelet on each wrist. Deep cuts were apparent, as well as, the blue and purple colors against his pale skin.

The two had been up for over an hour with nothing happening yet. They were sitting up, letting their legs hang over the edge of the bed, their feet planted on the ground. Both were nervous, anxiously waiting for their captives to come down the stairs.

They had to choose who would do what, and they had decided that they weren't going to comply with what Ray wanted. They would rather be punished than have to pick which one of them had to go through, who knows what.

Finally, the chilling sound of the upstairs door unlocking and opening, followed by two pairs of footsteps hit their ears. They both sat up straighter, Blaine more than Sam, being he winced as he stretched his torso, watching Ray and then Bobby come into view. Bobby and Ray were each carrying medium sized bags, neither boy wanting to know what were in them.

"You're awake, grand!" Ray spoke first, sitting down his bag on the table next to their empty bowls. "And you ate! It was delicious, wasn't it?" He had cooked it himself. Okay, so chicken noodle soup wasn't rocket science, but he had prepared it especially for them.

Blaine and Sam remained silent, however. "Not talkative today? That's okay, because you won't be doing much of that anyways." Bobby laughed, sitting his bag down as well; onto a chair. Both boys felt their stomachs turn.

Ray fiddled around in the bag he had, protruding some sort of device. They couldn't exactly see what it was due to the angle he was bending. "Now…if you two cooperate...perhaps this will go much smoother…for you. And if not, we get to intervene. Got it?" Blaine and Sam both nodded.

He walked closer to them, both seeing what Ray had in his hands. It was a camcorder. They looked at each other nervously as Ray came closer. "Okay now first...remove that blanket. " Blaine carefully pulled the blanket, Sam not resisting, letting it fall to ground, where both of them kicked it off of their feet.

They felt vulnerable as they sat there, side by side, shirtless. Ray stood in front of them, bringing the camera up. They saw the red light come on, knowing that it meant he was recording. "Here we have Blaine and Sam…now…kiss each other."

Blaine and Sam felt dumbfounded for the second time in barely 24 hours. "What?" They both responded in unison. They didn't miss what he had said; they didn't believe what they heard.

"Kiss." His voice was much more demanding. Bobby began to come forward which caused Blaine to put his hands up, Sam beginning to protect his side from an assault.

"No! Okay…" Blaine said, watching as Bobby stopped coming towards them. Blaine and Sam looked at each other, knowing that they had no choice in the matter.

"And make it believable." Ray added as he moved a little closer to them.

Blaine and Sam took shaky breaths, though Sam's was shallower since he had already been having breathing problems. They slowly leaned in, the time seeming to slow as they did so. Both weren't expecting this and were afraid of what else might happen. They closed their eyes, their lips connecting. This had been the second time they had ever kissed each other; being they had kissed briefly during spin the bottle.

They kept their lips pressed together for what felt like minutes, though it was only maybe half of one before pulling away. Both were blushing, but not in any sort of adorable way. They were embarrassed.

"No, no no…more! Tongue! Have your hands involved." Ray shouted behind the camera, stomping his foot on the ground like a child who wasn't getting their way.

Sam was facing the other side of the room, seeing Bobby getting agitated. He knew that Bobby was just waiting for the word and he'd be over there. Though Blaine was going to comply, Sam initiated the kiss with a little more fierceness; being that Bobby licked his lips as he stared at them.

He brought his hands up, placing one behind Blaine's head, the other resting against Blaine's shoulder as he connected their lips together, opening his mouth to create the kiss Ray wanted. Blaine opened his mouth as well, letting his tongue massage Sam's; the two of them finding a slow rhythm to move to. Blaine's arm crossed Sam's, grabbing the back of his head as well; the other placing itself against his jaw.

They weren't sure how long this was supposed to go on, but neither wanted to break away, fear sitting on their minds. Blaine didn't mind kissing an attractive guy, but this wasn't the time or situation for that. Another thing, Sam was straight, and he'd never force himself on a straight person. Sam, on the other hand, was comfortable in his sexuality, but kissing a guy wasn't something he wanted to be personal with.

"Let your hands wander around…" Ray whispered, causing both to pause momentarily, feeling the man so close to them. Blaine dropped his hands, letting it press against Sam's bare chest, trailing until it was resting on his hip. He felt Sam tense, wanting to apologize, but not willing to break apart. "You two are too stiff…lighten up a little… Sammy, why don't you leave a little mark on Blaine's neck."

This broke them apart, Sam and Blaine both looking uneasily at the other. Ray wanted Sam to give Blaine a hickey. Blaine gave him a stiff nod, Sam biting his lip before leaning in as Blaine tilted his neck a little. "It better be a good one…" Blaine gave a low hiss as Sam bit down, trying to be as soft as possible as he sucked on Blaine's skin. He didn't want to hurt Blaine, but he knew that if the hickey wasn't 'good enough' that there was a chance of being punished.

He lifted up, his eyes looking down as Ray leaned in, inspecting the red skin on Blaine's neck. "Decent...make another...here" Blaine fidgeted as Ray's icy, thin finger poked him in the nook of his neck and collarbone. Sam frowned, leaning down, repeating what he had just done to Blaine's neck. "Blaine, unbutton Sam's jeans." At this, Sam had paused and Blaine removed his hands from Sam's body. "Don't stop." Blaine looked wildly at Ray who had the camera close to his face.

Blaine carefully reached, down, his shaking hands fumbling with the button, having to use both hands to get the button undone. When it popped open, he dropped his hands; at the same time Sam had finished leaving another mark, lifting up.

"Ray…this is going too slow…" Bobby's voice said; annoyance definitely apparent. Both looked to Ray, hoping he was going to call off Bobby. Bobby was much stronger than them and they didn't want to deal with him if they could prevent it.

"We'll do whatever you want…please." Blaine begged, watching as Bobby had begun to come closer to them.

"Give them a minute Bobby." Ray said calmly as he came near them. "Now…I want you both to take your pants off." Both paled even further, but did as they were told. Blaine was wearing khaki, dress pants which were easy to remove but Sam had some trouble with his jeans. They had been soaked and were still a little damp. He also was having trouble due to his side hurting. He could hear Bobby getting impatient, which made it even harder for him to do so.

Once they were both in their boxers, Ray came near with the camera. "Sammy, I want you to lie down, and Blaine, you get on top of him." They moved slowly, trying to pass the time, wanting them to get bored and leave them alone. In order for Ray to be able to see both of them, Blaine had to lean on Sam's left side, but his left side was his injured side. Sam winced as Blaine's side barely leaned onto him, causing Blaine to push up quickly.

"He's…he's really hurt…I think he needs a doctor…" Blaine said, his large eyes meeting Rays for a moment before he had to divert them to the side.

"Ray! Stop listening to this! I'm done waiting!" Bobby almost shouted, walking over towards them. He had fiddled around in his bag before pulling out a roll of duct tape. Blaine and Sam both sat up, Sam wincing once more at the sudden movement.

"No please!" Blaine begged, his arms up in surrender.

"I guess you're right…so, which one of you did you decide?" Ray asked, setting his camera to the side, but adjusting it to the point where it still faced the bed. Blaine and Sam looked quickly at each other, neither knowing what to do; neither speaking.

"WELL?" Bobby shouted, grabbing Blaine by his hair. He cried out at the pain as he was yanked to his feet.

"Me! ME! We picked me!" Blaine stammered; Sam's jaw dropping.

"What? Blaine no, don't. I'll do it!" Sam interjected, beginning to stand as well.

"How cute." Bobby smirked, keeping a firm grip on Blaine's hair as he pulled the boy away. He turned Blaine, pushing his stomach against the table; using his weight to hold him in place. He pulled out a long piece of tape, ripping it, and then grasping Blaine's left arm, pulling it behind him. He put the roll of tape in his mouth as he used his other hand to grab Blaine's flailing right arm, bringing it back as well. It was a little tricky, but he managed to wind the tape around Blaine's wrists. He then took the roll, winding it around a few more times before stepping back. "Tell them what they've decided, won't ya Ray?"

Ray smiled as he came near Sam. "You see…we let you think you could pick, but we already decided. Blaine, you seem much more healthier right now than Sam is…so naturally you both decided you should be the one…" He began though Sam managed to stay standing, getting visibly upset at Blaine's sacrifice.

"No…we didn't decide anything…Blaine you can't…" Sam began but backed up as Ray pressed his finger to his lips.

"You see…you Sammy…big strong Sam…you were the intended one the whole time." Ray told him, which confused both boys. "You must be the macho, football jock who picks on the nerds right?" There was a sound of bitterness to Ray's voice. Sam looked at him, confused.

"No...I would never…" He was cut off again.

"Sammy, you're going to be mine tonight…" At this statement, Sam backed up more, but not before Ray pushed him hard enough to cause him to fall onto the bed. He groaned at the pain of landing on his side, but his adrenaline kicked in, Sam easily able to overpower Ray.

"Bobby!" Ray called, a sneer in his voice this time.

Blaine tried to hold Bobby back, but was pulled backwards by his shoulders, Bobby using his foot to trip Blaine; causing him to land painfully on his arms and back. He went to get up, but Ray was already on the ground behind him. He put his arms around Blaine's torso, holding him up to watch Bobby and Sam.

Sam had gotten back onto his feet, ready for Bobby. Bobby came near him which Sam instinctively punched out, managing to hit the man in the face. Bobby stepped backwards, most likely surprised by the hit. A weird, growl sound emerged from the man's throat as he punched forward, instead of hitting Sam in the face, hitting him in his bruise on his chest. This caused Sam to swoon, collapsing to his knees.

Bobby pulled out a knife, causing Blaine to try harder to get away from Ray.

"Don't!" Blaine was only able to get out a single word before Ray brought his hand up to cover Blaine's mouth.

Bobby went behind Sam, pressing the knife against his throat. "I could just kill you…would that be better?" He asked, the threat hitting Sam.

"Aren't you planning that anyways?" Blaine was shocked by Sam's response, but he wondered if he'd say the same. Bobby removed the knife, pushing Sam, head first, into the cement ground. Blaine jumped as Sam's forehead met the ground hard. It was hard enough to disorient Sam. Bobby pulled the blond up, who was going to have a new bruise above his right eye, throwing him like a rag doll onto the bed.

Sam tried to get up, but Bobby was straddling him on the bed. "Ray!" Ray moved away from Blaine, grabbing for something in the bag. He produced a pair of handcuffs, tossing them to Bobby. He grabbed one of Sam's arms, cuffing his wrist tightly. He then got off of the bed, turning Sam onto his stomach. He tried to get out of Bobby's reach, but his head was spinning. This gave Bobby plenty of leverage to easily grab Sam's other wrist, lassoing the handcuffs through the metal headboard, and onto Sam's other wrist. He had no where to go now.

"All yours." Bobby grinned to Ray who walked over to Sam. Bobby grabbed Blaine, pulling him up by his sides. "You get to watch."

Ray looked at Sam, whose head was turned, mostly covered by his arm. "Don't be scared sweetheart." He grinned as he let his fingers trail against Sam's bare back. He let his fingers fiddle with Sam's boxer shorts before pulling them down. Sam tried to kicked his legs to prevent Ray from removing them; but to no avail. In no time, Ray had gotten Sam's boxers off; the blond now bound to the bed, completely naked. Ray then took his own shirt off, removing his pants as well.

"Please don't..." Sam's voice was heard, though it was low due to his position on the bed.

"Oh God…no…don't do this to him…please…no…" Blaine felt himself blabbering; his eyes beginning to water. Bobby laughed behind Blaine. Blaine jumped and tried to pull away from Bobby as he had, in one swift movement, pulled his boxers down. Blaine almost tripped and would have face planted, but Bobby grabbed his arm, stopping him from the fall. He was now standing there naked.

He watched as Ray finished removing his clothing, standing over Sam. "Please…stop! Sam…I'm so sorry…" Blaine felt tears running down his face.

"Ray…I've got a better idea…" Ray turned to face Blaine and Bobby; Blaine closing his eyes as Ray stared at his body. They weren't saying anything, but then Blaine felt Bobby tugging at, and then releasing, his wrists. He stepped away, his boxers sitting on the floor where he had once been standing.

Bobby tossed the duct tape to Ray who caught it, ripping off a piece and walking over to Sam. He pulled Sam's head up, placing the tape over his mouth. Blaine caught a quick glance at Sam's face which had tears as well.

Blaine kept his hands in front of his penis, not wanting the men looking at him. He watched as Bobby came closer to him, that familiar gun in his hand. He walked past Blaine and to Sam. He pressed the gun against Sam's head, looking up at Blaine. "You're going to fuck him…or I shoot him."

Blaine felt his heart begin pounding against his chest. That…how could they decide something like this? He couldn't do that to Sam…but if he didn't, Sam would die because he couldn't. He felt tears fall down his face as he nodded. He knew that he had to. He opened his mouth to say something to Sam, but then Bobby pointed the gun at him. "Ray…" Ray came over to Blaine, putting a piece of tape against Blaine's mouth as well. So now, he couldn't even keep the apologies rolling.

His whole body began shaking as he made his way over towards the bed. Oh God. Blaine had never slept with anyone before, and he never imagined that his first time would be involuntarily; having to cause pain to another.

"Come on now…" Ray whispered. Blaine chanced a glance over him, wanting to vomit as he saw Bobby grabbing Ray, beginning to get the other man hard. Blaine climbed onto the bed, straddling Sam, who flinched at the contact. He wanted to say sorry so badly but he wasn't able to. "He's not getting aroused…" Ray said, his eyes on Blaine's penis. It was true because he was far from aroused.

Blaine began to panic as Ray came near him. He put his hands up, trying to say 'no' against the tape. He, for fear of Ray touching him, grabbed himself, beginning to move up and down to get himself going. He felt so ashamed, so embarrassed. "Sam's body isn't ready…tell him with your hands that it's going to be okay."

With one hand continuously moving over his shaft, he let his other hand reach down, placing it on Sam's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, hoping Sam knew that it was there to tell him that he was sorry and that he couldn't believe this. He saw Sam's hands balled into fists, the tightness of the cuffs turning them a deep red. He let his hand move down over Sam's back that had broken into sweat; though Sam had the chills as well, so it could have been a mixture of both.

Blaine felt a lump in his throat, but he couldn't get the cry out due to the tape. He sniffed, trying to control the tears that were now flowing from his eyes. He could feel himself getting harder, wishing partially that there was a way where he couldn't. He feared, however, what would happen if he couldn't.

Hearing a moan, Blaine looked over again, seeing Ray's eyes closed as Bobby continued to touch him. He wanted to get sick. He was relieved that Sam's vision was obstructed; that he didn't have to see that. Blaine let his eyes drop to Sam's back as he made awkward eye contact with Bobby.

"Come on now..you're ready…" Ray's struggled words came out.

Blaine readjusted himself on Sam, his body leaning over him to where his stomach was almost touching Sam's ass. He looked over, seeing one of their water bottles which had a little bit left in it. He quickly reached over, unscrewing the cap, pouring some of the water in his hands. He rubbed the water onto his member, knowing that it wasn't going to do much, but he couldn't just try dry.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine used his hands, spreading Sam's ass cheeks apart as he pressed the head of his member against Sam, entering only a little. That small gesture caused Sam to buck against Blaine, causing Blaine to lift up, afraid he was hurting him. He could hear Sam's breathing through his nose, heavy. He knew it had hurt.

"Don't make me tell you to keep going…" Bobby threatened, as he kissed the back of Ray's neck.

Blaine knew that Sam didn't want this and neither did he. He also knew that if he didn't get it done, then they were probably going to get hurt. Blaine latched his legs around Sam's kicking ones, getting a firmer hold of the blond. He regained the posture he had had, using his hands to once more pull Sam's cheeks apart.

With a little sharper thrust, Blaine was able to enter more than just the tip of his head into Sam. He used his weight against Sam who bucked wildly, trying to remove the unwanted object from his body. He heard Sam's muffled groan against the tape. Blaine knew it was from the pain.

He kept himself inside of Sam, beginning to move at a slow rhythm, trying to ease his way in more. He could feel himself beginning to slide in more, much to Sam's discomfort. Sam's hips didn't stop trying to move from one side to the other, Blaine having to strain his legs tighter to stay where he was.

He was beginning to have trouble getting in more, so he placed his hands on either side of Sam on the bed, giving a harder thrust, feeling his body go forward more, his lower torso grazing against Sam's ass. He was all the way, that he knew, he could get in. He moved faster, up and down, officially fucking Sam.

He leaned down, his forehead resting on Sam's back. His mind was freaking out, but his body was beginning to enjoy it. He hated himself even more for this. He could feel an intense heat begin to surface; Blaine wondering if it was an orgasm. Being that he's a virgin, he didn't know what one was like. He heard Sam moan again, but this time it sounded different. Sam had also stopped bucking as much. He was still twitching but not as badly. Blaine knew that Sam's body was eventually giving into the pleasurable sensation.

Sam leaned to the side a little, Blaine moving with him. Sam had shifted because his own member was getting hard, against his will, and the angle he had been laying on was hurting him. Blaine leaned up, trying to make it hurt as less for Sam as he could.

"Oh Bobby…" Ray had moaned as well, Blaine closing his eyes, not willing to see the men who were watching them. "Grab him…" Blaine opened his eyes, seeing both of their eyes on Sam's penis.

Blaine frowned, leaning over, letting one of his hands reach down, beginning to give Sam a hand job. This shift in their position caused Blaine to be angled differently. He pushed slowly into Sam, hearing a louder moan come from Sam. He looked towards his head, wondering if it had hurt him, doing it again, eliciting the same sound from Sam. Blaine wondered if he was hitting Sam's G-spot. The only good part about that was that Sam's body would at least enjoy it, and that it wouldn't be painful for him anymore.

He kept the angle where it was, his hand moving up and down to the same rhythm his body was. He felt Sam begin shuddering quickly, Blaine's hand feeling a warm liquid begin to cover it. He didn't need to look to know that Sam had came. At that simple act, and the shudder, Blaine felt himself begin to almost convulse. He knew what he was about to do, beginning to pull himself out.

"NO. Stay!" Bobby yelled, causing Blaine to freeze.

_I'm so sorry Sam. _Blaine thought for what seemed like the thousandth time. He felt his own release go into Sam, causing the blond to groan. When he was done, and he knew that Bobby and Ray would know, he pulled out. He wanted to rip the tape off, so he could get his breathing under control, but he didn't want to upset them.

He untangled his and Sam's legs and brought them over to one side, to which the blond curled his legs up. He watched Sam's body curl into a ball as much as he could, considering he was handcuffed , burrowing his head deeper into the pillow.

Blaine didn't even have a chance to notice as he was suddenly pulled off of the bed, falling onto the cold ground. He tried to lift himself up, but someone was on top of him. Blaine's heart began pumping as his fight instinct tried to take over. He tried to turn over, but the older man on top of him was much too experienced; knew how to keep Blaine down. The tape was pulled off of his mouth, the sob from earlier finally escaping Blaine.

Bobby had moved over towards Sam, pulling him up, forcing him into a weird sitting position. "You'll enjoy the show." He grinned, grabbing Sam's hair to keep him alert. All Sam wanted to do was hide away from everyone in the room, but the pain of his hair being pulled up, forced him to stay coherent. He hadn't seen Ray naked or Blaine; fear hitting him as he saw the two on the ground. Sam knew what was about to happen as he tried to pull against the metal cuffs on his wrists.

Ray had gotten on top of Blaine. "No..No no no n..." Blaine began but a scream came from his lips as Ray thrusted into Blaine without any sort of warning. The pain was blinding and Blaine tried to get Ray off of him. Ray was thrusting completely in and out of Blaine which made each puncture worse.

Ray leaned forward, his hands grasping over Blaine's wrists, pushing him onto the ground. "I like it when you scream…" He cooed as he bit into Blaine's shoulder, causing him to do just that.

Blaine's breathing was becoming faster and faster, from the panic and the pain. "Stop! P…pplle…" Blaine tried to beg but another strangled cry came from his lips as Ray thrusted into him once more. Blaine kept trying to squirm away, but nothing seemed to work. He could feel Ray's lips against his bare skin, but tried to just ignore it.

He tried to keep focused, but he could feel his body beginning to betray him. He kept his jaw clenched, not letting any pleasurable sound from escaping. This wasn't pleasurable; it hurt. He knew that Ray could tell his body was enjoying it and that the pain had ceased, but Blaine wouldn't give him anything. He tried to stay quiet; trying to let his mind wander on anything that wasn't this current situation.

After what felt like a lifetime, he felt a strange sensation in his ass, knowing that Ray must have came inside him, much like he had been forced to do to Sam. Ray was breathing hard and Blaine knew that he was as well. He had given up the fight, just laying there on the cold concrete floor.

Ray stood up, seemingly satisfied. "Oh Bobby…" He said as he picked up his clothes. He grabbed his camcorder as he walked over towards his bag. "Leave them however you want..." He muttered as he began walking up the steps.

Bobby walked over towards Blaine, bending over him. Blaine didn't even try to fight as his arms were once again pulled behind his back. He could feel the tape against his wrists. Bobby was saying something to him but he wasn't paying attention. He didn't feel anything, not even the tape being pressed against his lips again. He felt the comforter being placed over him, covering his entire body except from his neck up. _How nice, he thought I might freeze._ Blaine thought bitterly as he heard Bobby leaving the basement.

He closed his eyes as an overwhelming amount of tears began coming from his eyes. He tried not to cry, but his brief moment of shock had worn off. His ears perked up, hearing a sound above him, knowing that Sam was crying as well. If Blaine could see him, he had fallen back down into his awkward fetal position, trying to hide his face as much as possible. Blaine wanted to talk to him, to tell him he was sorry, but they weren't even granted that.

He wondered how he could even look at Sam anymore. What did Sam think of him? Blaine felt so dirty. That man had…oh God.

00

Ohmygosh, I know! This is such a long chapter, as well as, pretty depressing. I almost stopped it a couple times, but then just decided it was going to be a longer chapter.

As stated before, I was even more upset with that asshole reviewer because this is what I had had in mind, and when (s)he said I should have one of them rape the other, I HATED it because I didn't want to do something they said, but I had it planned anyways. I decided, obviously, to just go with what I had.

I hope this doesn't freak anyone out, but this is what I had planned, as I really hope to see some reviews out there! Please send me what you think and how I did on the description! Thaaaank you!

I picked Seasons of Love btw because I personally feel that this song has so much power in it! I listen to it and it just makes me feel really good, so I hope you liked the song decision!

P.S. this was VERY Blaine centricish…so would anyone be interested in sort of backtracking next chapter with Sam's point of view? Let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

I am, SO relieved that you all seem to like my interpretation of the previous chapter! As dirty as I could have attempted to write it; I couldn't help but emotionally think of how the guys would be feeling. I had to go that route and & I'm not a sadist; so it's not like I could make it sexually graphic; that much. I tried to incorporate both sides, so, I hope that in the end, majority of you liked it! So far…it seems that you did which makes me relieved!

I've read what you've all have said and I'm going to do Sam's point of view, as well as, the aftermath. Bear with me on this, because I'm not sure how this'll go.

P.S. sorry for the delay; I was busy with finals!

Chapter 15

"Me! ME! We picked me!" Blaine stammered; Sam's jaw dropping. What the hell was he thinking?

"What? Blaine no, don't. I'll do it!" Sam interjected; trying his best to get to a standing position. He couldn't let Blaine sacrifice himself!

"How cute." Sam watched Blaine be pulled towards the other end of the room, Bobby overpowering Blaine. Sam was able to get to his feet, his right arm coming across his torso, grasping onto his opposite side. He wanted to help Blaine, but Ray was in the way.

Ray smiled as he came near Sam. "You see…we let you think you could pick, but we already decided. Blaine, you seem much more healthier right now than Sam is…so naturally you both decided you should be the one…" He began but Sam managed to stay standing; his height and build beginning to tower over Ray.

"No…we didn't decide anything…Blaine you can't…" Sam began but backed up when Ray placed his finger against Sam's lips. He didn't want to be touched by this man.

"You see…you Sammy…big strong Sam…you were the intended one the whole time." Ray told him, which confused both boys. "You must be the macho, football jock who picks on the nerds right?" There was a sound of bitterness to Ray's voice. Sam looked at him, confused. He thought he was a bully?

"No...I would never…" He was cut off again.

"Sammy, you're going to be mine tonight…" At this statement, Sam backed up more, but not before Ray pushed him hard enough to cause him to fall onto the bed. He groaned at the pain of landing on his side, but his adrenaline kicked in. Sam turned himself over onto his back, managing to grab Ray's wrists before the man could further assault him. He pulled Ray down at the same time he pulled himself up; enabling himself to get the upper hand,

"Bobby!" Ray called, a sneer in his voice this time.

Sam felt his nerves kick in as he chanced a glance behind Ray just in time to see Bobby knock Blaine down to the ground. He had moved to go help Blaine, but was confronted by Bobby. Sam didn't want to go down without a fight and showed him just that. Ray had moved somewhere else and Sam's full attention was now on the bigger man.

Bobby moved forward to grab a hold onto Sam who reacted. Sam punched with all his might, hitting Bobby in the face. Sam was surprised he had managed to hit the man, but more surprised that it didn't do anything. Sam went back on the offensive side but felt an excruciating pain in his side, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Sam instantly applied pressure to his side, looking up, making eye contact with Blaine. "Don't!" He watched Blaine shout before Ray pressed his hand against Blaine's mouth. Sam wondered what he was implying that for, but instantly froze when he felt metal against his neck. Shit.

"I could just kill you…would that be better?" He asked, the threat hitting Sam.

"Aren't you planning that anyways?" Sam was even surprised at the words that left his mouth. He wanted to be positive, that they were going to get out of there; but he was beginning to doubt that. He felt the knife remove itself from his neck but hadn't had time to brace himself. He briefly felt hands against his back, and then there was instant pain coming from his head.

He was vaguely aware that he had been slammed into the ground, but a loud buzzing sound in his ears was preventing him from trying to shake the confusion. He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurred, causing him to want to pass out. He closed them, feeling himself being pulled back up. He wanted to fight but his body felt like dead weight.

Before Sam could comprehend the entirety of the past few minutes, he was bound to the bed. He pulled at his wrists, the unwelcome metal cuffs clanking against the metal headboard. His fingers were already beginning to tingle from the tightness of the cuffs.

He wanted desperately to sit at a different angle, his side screaming in protest. He tried to shift his weight on the other side, that movement reminding him of how painful the cuffs were. He felt the panic that was mustering in his chest beginning to come out, pinching his lips closed; not willing to let a sound out.

Sam's body tensed, feeling a hand on his back. He jerked at the cuffs, knowing that he was trapped, but the adrenaline kicked in; willing to get him free. He began squirming, feeling his boxers leaving his body. No. No. No…"Please don't." Sam said, though he knew it wasn't loud. He couldn't exactly lift himself up from the position he was in. In a way, he was afraid of being able to look up if he could.

He could hear Blaine talking, begging, but his heart was beating so loudly in his ears that it was blocking out much of what his senses were telling him. He didn't think in his life that this would happen. Why? Why did this have to happen? He swallowed painfully, tears prickling and falling from his eyes.

"Ray…I've got a better idea…" Sam stopped breathing, his mind going over countless ideas that Bobby would have. He wondered if he would die this time, and not come back? He could hear some shifting around before footsteps coming very near him. His head was pulled up only long enough for tape to be pressed against his lips. He caught sight of Blaine who was looking sadly over at him; he also noticed they had removed what was left of Blaine's clothes.

Footsteps walked away from him once more before they came quickly back, Sam feeling something hard against the back of his head. This was it. Bobby had decided that the best idea was to just kill him? Sam was almost relieved; that meant that what he thought was going to happen, wouldn't. And then he heard Bobby's threat. "You're going to fuck him…or I shoot him."

Sam felt sick. He knew that it was directed to Blaine; it had to be. Ray wouldn't need to be threatened to do the deed. He could feel the presence of another body coming near him, the bed shaking due to the tremors Blaine was having. He was afraid, just as Sam was. Sam wondered why Blaine wasn't saying anything.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to just remain calm. Maybe if he could just get his mind somewhere else, then maybe it would be over with before he knew it. He tried to think of Quinn, but it was difficult. He was still trying to pull away from the bed, to try and get some sort of leverage on the situation. He had no leverage; however, his legs were trapped between Blaine's.

Though his body was beyond tensed, he couldn't help but tense even more when Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt the squeeze, knowing that Blaine was trying to say something to him; which now made sense. He had no doubt in his mind that they made sure Blaine couldn't speak to him. He let out a shuddered breath that was obviously muffled as Blaine's hand moved down his back more.

Sam was sweating, knowing what was about to come. He twitched at the feeling of liquid drop onto the back of his right thigh. It was cold and fast, probably water. The thought of water touching him caused him more panic. He didn't think he'd ever be able to go swimming again.

And then there was a fierce pain. Sam clenched his jaw so tightly, he was sure that a back tooth had just chipped. Oh god. It hurt so badly. Blaine had picked up on the instant pain he had caused Sam, removing himself. Sam breathed heavily, trying to compose himself. He felt like breathing through his nose wasn't giving him enough air to his lungs.

"No no no no…"He could hear his mind screaming, the words unable to properly come out. Before he could even try another round of useless begging, the pain was back and it was remaining.

Sam could feel Blaine in him. He felt every single move; it was like his nerves were waiting for it. He cried out, though it wasn't heard. The pain felt like it was entering his stomach, making him want to get sick. The constant movement was hurting his side badly, causing him to squeeze his eyes tighter from the pain.

He felt pressure on his back and air, assuming it was Blaine leaning his head against his back. He felt wetness on top of his already sweat clad back, wondering if it was tears from Blaine. Sam moaned, the sound surprising him. He had to shift the way they were laying because he could feel himself getting hard and it was hurting. He turned sideways a little, feeling his erection lifting eagerly.

"Noo…stop stop..no.." He tried to will his mind to stop what his body was doing. And then the pain was gone. He kept his face covered in his arm, a different feeling overwhelming him. The angle had adjusted Blaine, hitting Sam in his most sensitive spot. The pleasure was undeniable, and Sam almost was sure he felt worse now. Now, it wasn't about the pain, it was about his body enjoying it. No. No.

He could feel his toes curling, much to his distaste, as a sharper moan pressed itself against the tape. Blaine was giving him a handjob and his body was aching for more. He felt so dirty, so wrong. His mind was trying to tell his body to stop, that this wasn't right, but it ignored him. In no time, he felt himself go into Blaine's hand and onto his own stomach a little. After his orgasm, he thought it was over but then felt Blaine go as well. It hurt but he felt relief go over him as Blaine pulled out. It was over. He felt so defeated. How could this have happened?

All Sam wanted to do was sleep but then he felt the bed lift a little, and then a cry. He wanted to just curl into himself and disappear, but then his head was jerked up by his hair. His eyes widened as he saw a naked Ray on top of Blaine. Oh God. He began trying to pull against the restraints again, not wanting to see this.

Blaine screamed, something Sam was sure he would hear for weeks to come, if he was still alive. He wanted to close his eyes, but Bobby's hold on his hair, and the shock of what was happening prevented him from it. He felt fresh tears fall down his face as Blaine was raped. He shook his head, unwilling to acknowledge this. He saw Ray get off of Blaine, his eyes catching a red color seeping down one of Blaine's legs.

When Bobby released his hair, he let his body fall back onto the bed. He was naked and tired and hurt. He pulled his legs up, keeping himself covered, as well as, trying to attend to his aching side. There was shuffling around again and then nothing. He knew they had been left alone. Left in their own thoughts. Sam felt himself begin to cry, trying to hold it in as much as possible.

00

"Mr. Karofsky?" The Officer asked, looking up from his desk of paper work.

"Yes, Officer Brooks?" Mr. Karofsky replied, shaking the Officers hands.

"We're working hard to try and find out what happened to your son." Brooks told him as he stood up. He looked at another man beside Mr. Karofsky.

"This is my brother, Robert." Robert simply nodded at the cop.

"Sir….Do you know where your son has been the past few days? When was the last time you saw him?" Brooks asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"He came home from school on Friday…I thought he went to his mother's this weekend…but she said he hadn't. Rob, he wasn't with you, was he?" Mr. Karofsky asked, turning to the silent man.

Robert shook his head. "No, he wasn't Aaron. I'm sorry."

"How is he doing?" Brooks asked, looking sympathetic towards the men.

"The doctor's say that he hit his head pretty hard…they put him in a coma for now, to help him heal. We're on our way to see him now." Aaron said, receiving a pat on the shoulder by Robert.

"Of course, I just have one other question. Has your son ever been around a Samuel Evans or Blaine Anderson?"

Aaron thought for a moment, trying to trace the names. "Sam Evans? Yeah…they played football together, why?" He looked around, suddenly letting his eyes rest on two pairs of couples in another room not too far from them. "Do you think…do you think he was taken by the same person?" He had seen it on the news, about the disappearance of the two boys.

Officer Brooks sighed. "We haven't found any connections yet, but we're not crossing that out. Nothing like this happens here. Two boys go missing and another found almost dead in a ditch?"

"Please call me if you find anything." Aaron shook the Officers hand, turning to leave. He and his brother walked past the room where the parents were, their eyes plastering to the two men. David and Aaron had talked several times about their sons during football games. David had never met Aaron's brother.

Aaron accidentally slid his hand across a desk on his way out, knocking over some papers. Robert, walking behind him, held his hand up, bending over to pick up the papers, sitting them back on the desk.

Officer Brooks watched them leave; a weird sensation of déjà vu coming over him. He shrugged it off, going back over his paperwork on his desk.

00

Blaine didn't remember being untied. He had passed out with his arms pulled tightly behind his back and his dignity ripped to a million pieces. After everything that happened, he wondered why they would even bother giving either of them any sort of comfort.

He was lying on his side, his body curled up, encased in the blanket that was covering him. He was afraid to move the blanket from covering his eyes; fearful that Ray would be standing there, waiting for him. He could feel goosebumps all over his skin, even though he wasn't that cold.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes, peaking just above the covers, scanning the room. He lifted it completely off of his head, content that Ray wasn't there, ready to pounce. Blaine carefully lifted his body, his arms sore. He tried to sit, knowing that that was a bad idea. How his ass hurt so badly. He felt a cry want to form but swallowed it down. He was too cried out. He was surprised he had actually found a way to fall asleep.

Looking up, he saw Sam's forearm and hand dangling over the side of the bed. He paled, wondering if Sam had died on him. He maneuvered his body, forcing himself to get up on his knees. He let his elbows rest on the bed, seeing Sam's completely exposed, shaking body.

Blaine pulled the comforter off of himself, forcing his muscles to lift the blanket up and over; across Sam. He looked around the ground, glad to see his boxers had been left. He crawled over towards them, grasping them, pulling them on quickly.

He moved back over towards the bed, remaining on his knees, letting his head rest on the bed for a moment. He felt so tired, so sore, so dirty. Feeling movement, Blaine leaned up, seeing Sam begin to wake up.

"Sam? Are you awake?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse and quiet. He stared at the blonde's face, watching as his eyes slowly began to flutter open. Sam's eyes found Blaine's, but didn't last long for he quickly looked away. Blaine looked down as well. "Sam...I'm…." He pressed his fist against his mouth for a moment, trying to stay calm.

"I know." Sam's equally tired voice replied.

Blaine looked sideways over at Sam. "If there had been any other way…I just…I couldn't let them kill you…I couldn't." Blaine felt the emotions coming over him; closing his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears. He felt pressure on his hand that was resting on the bed, glancing at it, seeing Sam's hand on top of his hand.

I'm sorry, I couldn't help…" Sam began coughing, using his other hand to cover his mouth.

Blaine swallowed hard, trying not to remember what had happened to him. "There was nothing you could do…" He knew it was true; Sam was trapped and had no way of helping him.

Blaine placed his other hand on top of Sam's but pulled back almost instantly. He straightened up, looking up at Sam. "Sam…" He frowned, his hand moving up, placing itself on Sam's forearm. The same reaction came as he brought his hand up. He placed his other hand against his own forehead. "Sam, you're burning up."

It made sense now. Sam had been getting progressively sicker. Blaine knew that the kicks to his ribs had hurt him and altered his breathing, but now that he noticed, Sam's breaths were rapid and shallow and sounded painful. He reached over, placing his hand on Sam's forehead. Sam jumped from the touch, but tried to keep himself still. "Are you feeling okay?" Blaine asked him, concern furrowed into his brows.

"I'm…really tired…and cold…my throat hurts…my body hurts." He let his head loll to the side, closing his eyes for several minutes before opening them again. Blaine felt worry wash over him now. How badly was Sam sick? His skin felt so hot, much hotter than any sort of cold temperature.

"Hey…open your eyes again." Blaine said as Sam had attempted slumber again. Sam frowned, forcing his tired eyes open, looking at Blaine curiously. Blaine groaned, pulling himself up on the bed. "Remember that concussion you didn't get earlier…well, you've got one now." The bruise above his eye was there and it looked to be a small lump.

Sam, with Blaine's help, sat up, leaning against the wall. "You need to stay awake for a little while, okay?" Blaine was no doctor, but he knew that it was bad to sleep when you had one. He had gotten one from being bullied once, and it was a nightmare. He hated that he couldn't just be left to sleep, but knew it was what was needed in the long run.

"What more can they do, Blaine?" Sam asked, fear obvious in his voice.

Blaine bit his lip, looking down. "I don't know…I don't want to think about that…I just want to hope we'll get out of here soon." That whole positive demeanor was definitely taking many hits. He wasn't sure anymore if they would get out.

"My side really hurts." Sam mumbled, his hand moving underneath the blanket that was covering the both of them, pressing into his side. Blaine moved the blanket, revealing the dark colors around Sam's ribs. "One is definitely broken." He let his hand graze against the last rib, hissing and regretting the touch.

They sat there in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Sam couldn't keep his eyes on Blaine for too long; which was reciprocated. They situation they had been forced to be in was just too much for them to handle. They had been forced to be sexually involved with the other. They both had been raped. How do you just forget about something like that?

00

Meeh…so this chapter has taken me a while because for one…I had finals in the early part of the week and so I was busy studying. Secondly, I had no idea how to get them untied…so I just failed and decided that Ray randomly untied them or something…I know… it's not that creative, but I could not think of anything else!

Also…I didn't know how they would talk to each other. I mean, what exactly DO you say after something like this? I hope you liked it and don't completely hate this chapter. I think it is okay and I hope that Blaine and Sam's reactions to what happened aren't 100% the same, though I know that they're obviously similar. (I might edit this and/or write another chapter that eventually delves deeper into their pain and what's going through their minds. I just re-read this and I don't know…I don't think my writing is up to par with just how angst-ridden they are.)

Be HONEST with me, especially my loyal reviewers who always leave me something! I might redo this chapter a little, but I want to hear some input. I'm mainly posting this now instead of waiting a little longer is because well, 1. You all have been waiting for it! And 2. It's March Madness and I'll be working my ass off the next several days so I won't be able to even touch this!

Hope you enjoyed the little sneaker in there…if you caught on, you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about

& last…OMGOSH at the last new Glee Episode….if you haven't seen it, all I'm saying is GO BLAINE! & Trouty Mouth…hahah


	16. Chapter 16

Not gonna lie, was definitely hoping for some more reviews, but I guess you can't always get what you want…. Not sure what else to say so…here's the next chapter!

Thank you to those of you who reviewed; you're the best!

Chapter 16

The day was moving slowly, mostly due in part that Blaine was mentally trying to keep track of how long he would let Sam fall asleep. They had tried to keep each other talking, but after what had happened; neither really felt like it. Sam kept coming in and out of consciousness, so Blaine decided to let him go to sleep; but warned him he'd wake him up every twenty minutes. It was hard to determine how long was too long or too soon, and it was giving Blaine a headache.

Sam's body needed the rest, but Blaine was afraid that too much sleep could cause Sam to not wake back up. The boy could hardly even stay in an upright position, which concerned Blaine as well. His breathing was harsh sounding, unnerving Blaine.

Blaine glanced beside him, watching Sam's head lean down, knowing he had just fallen back asleep. This had probably been the fifth time Blaine had woken Sam up. Every time was the same reaction; Blaine would first try to wake him up by talking to him, which wouldn't work. Then Blaine would begin shaking Sam's shoulder, causing the boy to stir out of his groggy sleep. Due to the physical contact, Sam would jerk away, panic filling him quickly before just as fast, diminish, noticing that it was just Blaine. Blaine would ask him if he was okay, he'd say yes…and then they'd fall into that heavy silence once more.

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to rest them, but keeping his mind busy; not wanting to fall asleep. He was getting increasingly more concerned for Sam's wellbeing. The blond had suffered a pretty painful side injury which seemed to be bothering him much more, his breathing was horrible sounding, and his temperature had escalated above a normal 'cold' status.

He tried to relax, his mind thinking about Kurt. Ever since Kurt had officially begun attending Dalton, Blaine had been around him every day; except for the few times where Kurt went home for the weekend to spend some time with his family and friends. It seemed unnatural for him to go so long without talking to his younger friend.

Blaine scratched at his chin, feeling his facial hair. It had been about five days now that they had been kidnapped and he hadn't shaved since. If he went a day without shaving, there was always a fresh stubble in the morning. He could just see Kurt commenting on how barbaric he probably looked. He let his lips turn into a small smile at the thought. Kurt would stand with his hand on his hip, pointing with his other at Blaine. That, or he'd probably hold Blaine down and shave him.

He wondered if he'd ever get to tell Kurt how he felt. These past few days, when he wasn't being tortured or completely unconscious, gave him time to think things over. The truth was, he wanted to be with Kurt; badly. He just hadn't realized it until now. He thought of the irony of having such an epiphany but it being too late for that. He wanted to stay positive, that he would get his chance to tell Kurt how he felt; but it was getting hard. He wondered what else he would never get to do.

He wouldn't be going to Prom. He wouldn't get to brainstorm with Wes and David about the perfect way to ask Kurt. He wouldn't get to sing at Regional's. He had been beginning to consider asking the counsel about changing it up and doing a duet; let someone else shine with him. He knew for an all boys school to do a duet, might seem, well, 'gay', but he didn't care; besides the judges need to take that into account. He wouldn't get a chance to fall in love for the first time. He was robbed of losing his virginity, but he knew he probably would never get to make love with someone.

He let his eyes fly open, fear beginning to swell. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of all the negative thoughts he was having. He didn't want to think that this might be the last place he'd ever be. That he would never even get to wear any of his clothes; the clothes he picked for Rachel's party being the last time he would dress himself. He felt tears prick into the corners of his eyes but blinked furiously, not wanting to lose it. He needed to stop thinking of never doing something or the last he's done another. They had to make it.

"Sam…hey…" Blaine said softly, reaching over to wake up Sam.

As he knew it would happen, Sam flinched away as if he were being attacked, inwardly groaning at the tenseness of the fear, hurt his body. He let out a yawn before looking over bleary-eyed at Blaine. "Sorry." Blaine just shook his head, not worrying about it.

"It's okay…are you okay?" Blaine questioned him, knowing that usual response. Instead of hearing a response, Blaine looked up questioningly at Sam.

Sam kept his eyes down, possibly fixated on a loose thread on the blanket. "Blaine…I don't want to die." Blaine felt his heart swell at the words. They sounded so weak, so vulnerable, so scared.

"Sam, we're not going to die, don't think like that."

"How can you stay so positive?" He asked honestly, shifting his position carefully, inhaling sharply as his side protested.

"It's all part of my charm." Blaine joked, successfully getting a little bit of a laugh out of Sam. It didn't last long, however, due to Sam beginning to cough. Blaine instinctively wanted to help Sam lean up, pat his back, to help him, but he declined on the thought. Sam was already sensitive to touch, especially his.

After the coughing fit subsided, Blaine cleared his throat. "Do you need some water?" He asked, spotting the empty water bottle on the floor. He could fill it up in the sink. Sam nodded, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, rubbing his chest.

Blaine edged himself off of the bed, moving the covers from his legs, letting his feet plant their selves onto the cold ground. He bent forward, picking up the bottle before standing, walking slowly towards the bathroom. The door was across the basement, and Blaine felt uncomfortable walking the distance in only boxer shorts. He sucked in a breath, making his way over; the pain on his right foot not as bad as it had been a few days before.

Once he reached the bathroom, he turned the water on slowly, bringing the bottle down, letting the water begin to fill it up. He took his own drink of the water, his throat happy to have something. He hadn't realized how thirsty or hungry he had been getting. He began filling the bottle up again, looking up at himself in the mirror. Among the bruising that he already knew was there, he saw two dark purple, black, and blue marks on his neck; indicating where Sam had been forced to give him hickeys. They didn't hurt until he looked at them, almost like the pain sensory went off as he took notice of them. He felt water hitting his fingers, causing him to shut the water off, bringing it back over to Sam.

Sam took the bottle eagerly, trying not to drink it too fast, afraid of choking himself. The both sat on the bed, falling once more into an intense, awkward silence. Their eyes locked onto one another when they heard a set of feet coming down the steps.

00

Aaron and Robert Karofsky had made their way to the hospital, just arriving on the floor that Dave was currently on. They were told the doctor would be with them in a minute and to wait in the waiting room. As they made their way in there, Aaron recognized a person sitting in there.

"Shannon?" He asked, walking over towards the woman.

Shannon Bieste was sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for any news about her player. She stood up, shaking his hand. "Aaron…I came as soon as I heard you were on your way." She told him as she took a seat. "Have the police found anything yet?"

Aaron shook his head as he sat across from her. "No, not yet. They think that the people who kidnapped those boys might have hurt my boy."

"Mr. Karofsky." A voice asked, causing the three to turn to face the doctor coming near them. They all stood, waiting to hear. "Right now, I'm afraid only his immediate family can see him." Shannon and Robert nodded, sitting back down as Aaron followed the Doctor.

"You must be Aaron, then?" He asked as they walked through the double doors into the ICU. "Your son is currently stable, but I want to give him at least another day before we allow for him to wake up." The Doctor explained as he stopped outside of Dave's room. "I must warn you, your son was seriously injured."

Aaron walked in, holding his breath as he took in the sight of his son. Dave Karofsky was lying on the hospital bed, various wires attached to him. There was an IV in his left arm and wrist. The tube that had first been in his throat had been removed, for he was able to breathe on his own. His right arm from the bicep down was in a cast. He had a cut above his left eyebrow and a bruise on that side of his face. His nose was broken, resulting in two black eyes. There was a sheet covering his body which would have revealed a cast incasing his left leg from the knee, down to his left foot.

"Mr. Karofsky, you're very lucky that your son is alive. These injuries he has sustained, having not been treated any longer, could have caused to be fatal. His head had taken a hard hit, which caused some slow bleeding in his brain. We're keeping him asleep to treat that first, as brain injuries are often very sensitive to treat." The Doctor knew it had been a few days before his body was found that he had been hurt, not entirely sure what to expect once Dave would wake up.

Aaron simply nodded as he looked sadly down at his son. How could something like this have happened?

00

Officer Brooks and Officer Rogers sat at Brooks' desk, watching the video footage for what felt like the thousandth time. Rogers glanced over into the opposite room, seeing the two couples asleep on the couches. They had told them to go home and get some rest, but none of them would budge. He couldn't blame them, because he would be doing the same.

He looked back over to Brooks who was staring intently at the screen. "You okay?"

Brooks remained staring at the screen until he glanced over. "Yeah…there's just this nagging feeling I've been having for several hours now but I can't put my finger on it." He rewound the tape, freezing it at a specific spot and pointing at it. "Right here...the one who hits Sam…the coat he's wearing, it looks familiar." He knew that that wasn't everything that was bothering him, but he did recognize it. You couldn't see much from the angle, but it was just enough.

Rogers squinted, getting his face closer to the screen. "It doesn't look like a light jacket or a leather material." Roger moved some paperwork around, sitting a new file onto his lap. "Do you think the other boy, this Dave Karofsky, was assaulted by the same men?" He took the photo of Dave out of the file, holding it up to Brooks.

"I'm not sure…" He began but took the photo out of Rogers' hand. He held it up against the computer screen. "Look…" He said, pointing at the letterman jacket Dave was wearing in the photo and then at the frozen video frame. "I think he had something to do with it."

00

Bleeeh…another boring chapter…I'm not losing my muse at all, I'm just trying to figure out how to come down from the main climax of the story. You have this basic vision of what you want to happen, and once you've finally reached it, it gets harder to finish because you didn't really think of the rest.

Work freaking KILLED me so I'll try to get back up to getting chapters out faster! PLEASE review for me, because those are what really prompt me to finish!


	17. Chapter 17

Very nice to see more reviews coming my way =] I want to eventually be able to take time and thank specific reviewers, but perhaps I'll just wait until the last chapter to do so! That goes without saying, that I'm so appreciative of you guys!

If you haven't noticed, I changed my summary so hopefully it'll get some more people's attention? What do you think! I wish I had a different title for this, being I couldn't think of ANYTHING, but oh well! Maybe it sticks now, symbolizing, not to ever look back on anything you do in life because you never know what could get into your way? Maybe?

Chapter 17

Ray came happily down the steps, much to Blaine and Sam's displeasure. Both boys visibly tensed, which resulted in Sam sucking in a breath at the action. Blaine glanced only briefly over at Sam before planting his eyes back onto Ray.

On his shoulder, Ray was carrying that familiar black bag of his. "How are you boys doing?" He asked though it was obviously he could care less. Neither of them chose to answer.

He glanced over at them, waiting for an answer but just shrugged as he noticed they weren't willing to talk to them. "Well, I just thought we could watch a movie together…" He pulled out his camera with a cord hanging from it. He walked across from them, towards a television that looked like it hadn't been used for years. "It's homemade."

Blaine and Sam let their eyes meet, knowing what he wanted to show them. "I think we'll pass." Blaine answered, feeling sick to his stomach. He definitely wanted to be strong for Sam, but he was terrified of the man in front of him. He felt that he'd rather have to deal with Bobby.

"You're going to love it, Blaine. Oh Blaine. Blaine, Blaine!" Ray started, the last few louder, moaned. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. _Put on your mask. Put on your mask._ He inhaled deeply through his nose, his knuckles tightening as they balled into fists against his knees.

Both boys kept their eyes away from where Ray was, both closing their eyes as they heard it beginning to play. They could hear their selves talking and then Ray and Bobby talking. The Bobby threatened Sam's life if Blaine didn't….

"Stop!" Sam shouted, his hands covering his ears. He didn't want to hear it. Blaine stood up quickly as Ray turned towards Sam. As Blaine did this, he couldn't help but let his eyes quickly glance at the screen, seeing himself on top of Sam. He looked so weak.

"Don't talk like that to me." Ray threatened, Blaine moving so Ray couldn't see Sam anymore.

"What are you, the protective boyfriend now? You know…I really thought you would break first." Ray smiled, Blaine looking away, feeling embarrassed and afraid of the man in front of him.

"He's really hurt and he's gotten sick. You've got to let him go." Blaine felt the words leave his mouth before he registered what he was saying. Of course he believed what he was saying, but he couldn't believe how self righteous he was being right now. There was no way he'd want to be left alone with these two men, but he knew Sam was worse off.

Ray stopped moving forward, a tiny hint of stress creased into his forehead. "Well, let me have a look." He said as he began coming closer.

"No! Don't touch him." Blaine said, backing up a little bit, feeling the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

Ray rolled his eyes as he came closer and Blaine reacted. His instincts took over as he pulled back, managing to punch Ray in the face. The force of the impact causing Ray to stumble back; stepping, tripping, and falling over his bag. He landed on top of a random box which caved in, old photo frames falling everywhere.

Blaine looked at Sam and then back over to Ray who was seemingly stunned. "Go! Blaine, go!" Sam told him, grabbing at his side. Blaine moved to aid Sam, trying to get him on his feet. As soon as Sam stood up, he cried out, bending over. He shook his head as tears sprang from his eyes. "I…I can't." He sat back down on the bed, grasping at his side. Blaine reached down to try and help Sam but Sam grabbed his arm, looking up at him. "Just go."

This had been the second time this situation had happened, but Sam was far worse off now than then. Blaine gave a nod as he ran towards the steps, beginning to ascend them. He grabbed the handle, twisting the nod, opening the door. He had one foot out of the basement when he heard Sam cry out. He froze, wondering if Sam had just been killed.

"I'll fucking kill him! I'll slowly slit his delicate throat so he'll suffer!" Ray yelled up at Blaine. Blaine could see the side door right in front of him. He could smell the air from outside. He wanted to run for the door so badly, but his feet stayed grounded. "I'm warning you!" Ray yelled as a cry from Sam coming once more to fill Blaine's ears.

Though his mind was screaming for him to just run, he stepped back, shutting the basement door. He came down the steps, nervous, like a child having to face their parent after breaking something. Of course, this parent just happened to beat the living shit out of you.

He felt the panic swell back up as he saw Ray and Sam. Sam had been pulled roughly down to his knees on the hard concrete. Ray was behind him, grabbing Sam's blond hair in one hand, a knife pressing hard against his pale throat. There was blood trailing down Sam's side; the same side that had been tormenting him. It didn't look to be very deep, but he had definitely been stabbed with the knife. Sam's left hand pressed tightly against his lower left side, as his right hand dangled lifelessly beside him. He was trying hard to bend forward, but Ray was forcing him to stay straight and tall.

"Should I just kill him now? It would be your fault, after all." Ray warned, pressing the knife deeper against Sam's throat, causing him to wince.

Blaine fell to his own knees, only a couple feet in front of Sam. "No...please…I'll do whatever you want." He pleaded, bringing his hands up to show his surrender.

Ray and Blaine stared at one another before Ray nodded his head to the side. "Grab my bag. Put it in front of Sammy."

Blaine moved over there quickly, shaking hands retrieving the bag and putting it in front of Sam. "Sammy, why don't you grab me some of those zip ties in there." He moved the knife from Sam's throat, letting him finally bend down. Sam's face screwed up into a tensed gesture as he looked down at his side. He removed his hand, showing the spot where Ray had stabbed him. It had only been a little more than the tip, but it caused enough pain, especially due to his prior injuries. "Come on now!" Ray pressed, causing Sam to want nothing more than to move away from the man behind him.

"Now Blaine, if you could be a dear and bring your arms forward, wrists together. Sammy, you know what to do." He threatened, Sam arching his back as Ray pressed the tip of it against the middle of his back. Sam glanced down at the zip tie in his hand and then up at Blaine. He didn't want to do this.

Blaine looked at Sam, noting that this was probably the first time together than they actually kept eye contact for more than three or four seconds. He was afraid but he had to try and stay brave. He brought his arms up, pressing his wrists together. He could see the bruising from the previous times his wrists were bound together. Sam nervously brought his hand forward, slowly letting his left hand leave his side to wrap the tie around Blaine's wrists. He pulled the tie together, hearing the tiny clicking sound as it latched together. Ray looked over Sam's shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Tighter." He commanded, making Sam have to pull the tie more; visibly being able to see Blaine's skin begin to pinch together as they grew tight. He continued letting the tie connect slowly. Blaine sucked in a breath as his wrists were crunched together, causing Sam to stop. Ray inspected the tie, reaching over and pulling the tie. "Good enough."

Ray stood up from behind Sam, pushing Blaine forcibly backwards, causing him to fall onto his back. He straddled Blaine who tried to get him off. He brought his knife forward, pressing it against Blaine's cheek. "I could just take out one of those eyes of yours…that wouldn't be so bad." Blaine didn't move his face, too afraid of that knife actually slipping and taking out one of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…please, I'm sorry." Blaine began, not wanting to lose an eye. Ray pressed the knife into Blaine's cheek, just enough to break the skin, bringing it across, ending at the cheek bone. He pushed himself off of Blaine who brought his hands up, wiping at the blood on his cheek, feeling the sting from the new wound.

Ray turned back on Sam who was bent forward, breathing heavily. "Come on now…give me your hands." He said as he picked up the other zip tie. Sam glanced up at him, not wanting to do so. He needed free movement of his arms, especially because of his side.

"I won't try anything…please…" He asked, his left hand staying tightly pressed against his side. Ray grabbed his right hand and then forced his other to connect with it. He brought the tie up, forcing it around his wrists, pulling quickly and tightly around Sam's wrists. Sam brought his hand back over towards his side, having much more difficulty now with having to bring his right arm across as well. He also couldn't get a very good hold of his side with his palms pressed against the other.

"You!" He pointed at Blaine who was still on his back. "Stay put." He warned, Blaine not daring to try anything at the moment. Ray turned, letting his attention focus on the blond. He gave him a shove, Sam easily toppling over and falling onto his back as well. "Wow, you are pretty hot, aren't you?" He asked, a sly smile across his face, though he did take note at how hot his skin was.

Sam remained on his back but tried to scrunch up his left side. Landing on his back which jolted his torso had hurt. His breathing was loud and ragged; a wince escaping with almost every other breath. Ray clambered over top of Sam, sitting his weight on Sam's thighs.

"You know…" He said, his hand coming down, trailing over the side of Sam's face, which in turn caused Sam to bring his arms up, and pushing Ray's hand away. Ray took one of his hands, grabbing on Sam's wrists, keeping his arms down as he brought his hand with the knife up; stoking Sam's face instead, with the blade. "I really did wish I could have had some fun with you yesterday." Sam tried to move his face away from the knife but was stuck. Though the fear made his blood pump and his adrenaline hit the roof, the sickness he was feeling was causing him to grow weaker quicker.

Sam kept quiet, not wanting to say anything to this man. He thought of the day before, closing his eyes. As he did so, his eyes perked up on the sound in the room; it coming from the television that was still playing the tape. He could hear the sound of slapping. Based on the fact that it wasn't Blaine screaming, he knew it must be Blaine and himself. He opened his eyes, hating the position he was in with Ray.

"Those lips of yours...they're so…big, so pouty…" He commented, reaching down, pressing his thumb against Sam's bottom lip. Sam tried to suck his lips into his mouth, but only his top lip could move, do to Ray's finger pressed hard against his bottom. He was used to the constant harassment against his lips, but this time it was getting to him. This person was very sick and twisted, and currently fixated on them.

"I wonder…" Ray said to himself, bringing the knife up and replacing his finger with the blade. He pressed down, sliding the tip down the middle of Sam's bottom lip, causing him to cry out. "Shh…this'll just make that lip plumper." Ray smiled, satisfied as blood dribbled down Sam's chin.

Blaine, at the sound of Sam, rose up. Ray heard him and quickly turned around, holding up the knife threateningly. "Didn't I tell ya to stay down?" He asked, but not looking for an answer. Ray, obviously annoyed, reached into his pocket with his other hand, producing a bottle.

He stood up, getting quickly behind Blaine before he could pivot his body, grabbing him by his hair and pulling his back onto his back. He winced at the pain; sure he was going to have a bald spot by now. Ray re-straddled him, making sure to sit on his arms to keep them down. He opened up the bottom, dumping two pills into his hand. Blaine knew what they were for and kept his mouth tightly shut, turning his head to the side.

Ray brought his hand down, clamping Blaine's nose shut. "You have to breathe eventually…" He said to him as Blaine tried to move his head side to side to get Ray to let him go. As the older man had stated, Blaine finally had to open his mouth to suck in some air. While he had his mouth shut, Ray dumped the pills into his mouth, pressing his hand against Blaine's mouth. "Swallow and you can breathe." He used most of his weight to keep Blaine's head still and shut. "Or just pass out from the lack of oxygen, whichever."

Blaine, against what his mind was telling him, forced his throat to let the pills go uneasily down his throat. At the act, Ray removed his hands, forcing Blaine's mouth open to make sure the pills were really gone. He stood up, arms crossed as he looked from one boy to the other. Blaine was already blinking quickly, trying to fight off the sleep that was enveloping him.

Sam, on the other hand, was back to arching his body so his left side could be bunched up as much as he could manage. He had licked at the blood on his lip, trying to get it to stop. His eyes were busy staring at something on the side of the bed. He was trying to just block out everything, or hope to just pass out.

"Sam…I'm sorry…" Blaine muttered as his legs leaned to the side, his head turning to the other. He looked tense, but Ray knew that it would eventually fade. Sam's eyes shot back open, as he began to try and sit up but Ray was already there, sitting painfully back on top of Sam.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, his eyes, fearful.

Ray smiled, playing with some of Sam's bangs. "It's alright, he's just going to take a nap for a while…It's just you and me now…"

Sam swallowed painfully, not wanting to be alone with this man. He tried to squirm away but groaned at the pain in his side. "Side's botherin' you somethin' fierce, huh?" He asked, one of his long, thin hands going towards Sam's side. He pressed into it, in the middle of the bruise, Sam letting out a scream. He clasped his lips together, trying not to give Ray anything, however. Ray moved his hand, nodding. "Feels like ya might have a fracture." Sam was surprised at the assumption; feeling that Ray was just a no good, idiot.

Ray got off of him, but sat beside him instead. "How's that?" He asked.

Sam kept his eyes down but answered. "Better." It was much better considering he didn't like the man sitting on him at all. Ray might think it was just a fracture, but Sam was worried that it was something worse. Due to being on the floor, without anything covering him, he could feel his body beginning to shiver a little, even if he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"And you are getting sick, aren't you? I knew the water was a bad idea, but what Bobby wants, Bobby gets." Sam tried to forget that nightmare he had gone through. He was still in disbelief he had briefly died.

Ray took the knife, letting it rest on Sam's collarbone. "It's a shame Bobby's not here, because I would love to have some more fun with you." He told Sam, letting the tip run down to the middle of his chest, but not hard enough to cause it to pierce the skin. "This will just have to do for now." He grinned, moving the knife down just above where Sam's hands were tied together over his belly button. He brought the knife up, letting it run against Sam's right hand, coming down and letting it finish its trail of his body, stopping at his boxer shorts lining.

Ray took his other hand, letting it hover over Sam's right thigh before pressing it onto him. Sam flinched, beginning to pull away but was met with a sharp, fast pain on his right forearm. Ray had cut him. "Every time you fight me, I'll hurt you more." He threatened, raising the knife so Sam could see it. Sam stopped moving, trying to comply.

Ray brought his hand slowly up Sam's thigh, his fingers pulling at Sam's boxers. He moved his hand onto Sam's stomach before, very quickly, shoving his hand down Sam's boxers, grasping his penis. Sam yelped, his hands instinctively grabbing Ray's arm, trying to get him to release him. Ray had a tight grip on him which was causing Sam discomfort and fear. Ray took the knife, bringing it just above his left nipple, pressing into his skin, pulling it across Sam's chest midway. Sam cried out at the pain but he much rather would have Ray let go of him.

Ray took his knife, slithering it down to Sam's hip, slicing his skin the entire length of his side. Sam tried to ignore it, still holding onto Ray's arm. Ray laughed at Sam's feeble attempts, noting how Sam winced every time he tried to muster up the strength and quickly lose it due to the pain in his side. Ray, once more, brought the knife up, pressing it against Sam's jaw. Sam's hands loosened a little, but he didn't want to let go. He couldn't let this man keep a hold of his most private area.

Ray moved the knife across the left side of his jaw, pushing a little harder, eliciting a grimace at the pain. It was just below his face, on the bottom of his jaw. Seeing that Sam wasn't going to let go yet, he knew what to do. He put the knife down beside Sam's head.

Ray used that hand to hold down Sam's arms and his other hand let go of Sam's penis. He balled that hand into a fist and suddenly pressed it into Sam's side. Sam screamed, kicking at nothing to get the pain to stop. Ray didn't let up, bending down so he was inches from Sam's face. "I'll hurt you until you break." He warned, smashing his lips against Sam's. He pushed further into Sam's side, Sam's mouth opening and the scream vibrating off of Ray's lips. He moved his hands, lifting up as Sam tried to get his breathing together. He felt tears going down his face but he didn't cry out. He couldn't give him that.

"See…isn't that better?" He took his hand, once more and put it down Sam's boxers, beginning to stroke him, back and forth. Sam kept his eyes closed as he quietly sobbed to himself. His body would shake as a larger cry would try to get out, but Sam held it in. Only when he drew in a shaky breath was it obviously he was trying not to cry; besides the tears that streamed down his flushed cheeks.

Ray was rubbing the outside of his own pants as he continued to give Sam a hand job. A small part of Sam was starting to get aroused, but he wasn't getting hard. Ray was getting annoyed but Sam was thankful. Sam wondered if it was because he was emotionally a wreck, or that he was too sick.

Sam heard Blaine scream which caused him to open his eyes. He wanted to help Blaine, to see what was wrong, but then his ears perked up, listening to it and hearing that it was the tape. He had heard those same, exact screams before. He tried to shut it out but couldn't. He chanced a look at Ray who was looking over at the screen. Sam could feel Ray's hand tighten around his penis, causing him to drawl in a breath.

He could feel himself, and it was beginning to harden. He didn't want this to happen and now, he felt, that he was focused so much on it not happening, that it was exactly the reason it was. He closed his eyes as Ray began to turn towards him. "Mmm…oh yeah…come on Sammy…" He was saying, his breathing starting to hitch. Sam felt colder, knowing that Ray had brought his boxers below his now hardened penis.

Sam began to feel a little relieved as Ray finally let him go, but a shuffling around sound brought his curiosity around. He kept his eyes tightly shut though; not wanting to see what was going on. "This is going to be easier if ya sit up…" Sam opened his eyes, wondering what he was talking about. He looked in panic as Ray had been removing his belt and had unbuttoned his jeans.

"I…I can't." Sam said which was partially honest. He had a hard time trying to sit up due to his side and that he felt so light headed whenever he tried. Ray looked at him annoyed, bending down and picking up the knife. Sam began to flinch but then watched as Ray walked towards Blaine's unconscious body instead.

"How about we cut him up? He's asleep so he won't feel it, heck, you might be doin' him a favor." Ray said as he pressed the knife against Blaine's cheek. "Or maybe cut the tongue out first…let him wake up, and then finish him off?" Sam couldn't let that happen.

"No…don't…" Sam said as he moved his feet around, trying to get some sort of leverage to lift himself up. He rolled onto his side that wasn't hurting and pushed up with his hands. He swooned as he got himself up on his knees, but forced himself to stay up. He reached down, trying to get a hold of his boxers to pull them back up.

"Tut tut…leave it." Ray said as he walked back over to stand in front of Sam. He bent down, letting the knife rest against Sam's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I need to…" He knew last time he threatened him it didn't work, but he felt like a reminder wouldn't hurt either.

Sam turned his head to the side, wishing that Blaine could just wake up and run. To get away and maybe get some help. They had lost that chance already, and Sam knew that if Blaine had taken it, he'd be lying on the floor, dead. He looked back over, seeing Ray had taken his pants off.

"No…no no no no…" Sam began, not being able to stop himself from the begging. He began to lift his arms up but it was too late. The back of his head had been grabbed, fists grasping tightly onto his hair.

Sam couldn't move away from Ray who had stuck himself into Sam's mouth. Sam gagged repeatedly, wanting to puke but nothing would come up. This couldn't be happening. Ray pulled himself out a little before moving back in. "Bite me and I'll bite right back." Sam had just thought of doing that, but the thought of his penis in Ray's mouth scared him more than what was happening now, even if he was still in shock.

He felt his gag reflex go into overdrive and he was beginning to not be able to breathe. He hoped that this meant he'd just pass out and Ray would go. He couldn't mentally handle what he was being forced to do. He felt another round of gagging begin to start up when he heard a slam, followed by footsteps. Ray pulled out of him, fumbling with his pants. Sam fell forward, on his arms, turning his body and beginning a coughing fit. He sucked in air which was mixed with sobs and winces.

"Ray, what the hell are you doin' down here?" Bobby shouted, something obviously bothering him.

"I just wanted to see them, is all Bobby." Ray began, but Bobby had seen enough.

"I told you not to come down here when I'm not here." He said angrily. Sam had his eyes closed though, so he couldn't see the whole anger on Bobby's face.

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"You always 'just'...now get the fuck upstairs, we need to figure this shit out." Sam heard the footsteps hitting the steps. He kept himself lying there, eyes closed as he heard Ray messing around with what he assumed to be the video and his clothes. He waited until he heard feet going up the steps and the door shutting before he began crying.

He pulled his body closer together, fixing his boxers so they were covering him once more. Out of everything that had happened, he felt like this was the worst one. He had just been forced to perform oral sex on a man. He had been tortured, temporarily dead, forcibly raped by a friend, and now this. He couldn't handle it, and he didn't know if he could handle any more of it.

He felt afraid; reminding him of a time when he was younger. He had been down in the basement, looking for a toy, when the power had gone out. He had been so frightened that, instead of crying out for help, he just shut down. He found a corner and just hid there, his face in his knees until his mother had found him several hours later. He felt like he was shutting down now. He was so afraid that he couldn't even fully comprehend it all. He wished his mother was here to find him; to tell him everything was going to be okay. He was that little boy again.

But his mother wasn't there and he knew he'd probably never see her again. He knew he was partially lying on top of the blanket so he forced himself to lean up. He grabbed the blanket, pulling it and moving it over, closer to Blaine. He then grabbed a pillow and slowly drug his way towards Blaine. He lifted the older boy's head, moving the pillow underneath it. He then managed to get the blanket over top of Blaine. He moved closer to him, getting the blanket to cover him. He placed his head on some of the pillow, but let his lean against Blaine's shoulder. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to be so close to Blaine; maybe the feeling of security to comfort him, even if Blaine was asleep. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the crying that was building up inside him.

00

I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I was having some major writer's block because I could not figure out how to make this chapter work. This is probably the last, huge, mega drama chapters, because it's got to come down from the climax of the story, right? I wanted to give one of my reviewer's something they've mentioned wanting to see a few times, and it was hard to figure out how to get it to flow evenly. It came together when I realized that Sam needed to be alone with Ray.

Speaking of, I debated for a good hour about that last, probably shocking, bit with Sam and Ray. It just sort of came to mind, and even though I didn't want to do it, because it might have been too much, I feel like that was what Ray would have done.

Anyways, it's about 5a.m. here and I hope there are not too many typos, but I need to get some sleep! Hope you were okay with it and please give me some reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

I was definitely worried about the reactions you guys would have from the situation Sam was forced into. It sort of just came to me while I was typing it up, and well, yeah. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 18

Friday morning and the weather still hadn't lifted. The rain was drizzling down in waves, and the sky was overcast. The wind was cold against your skin, making everyone feel worse than they already were.

Dalton Academy had lost their Achilles tendon, and there didn't seem to be one person who wasn't affected by his disappearance. Everyone knew Blaine and without his over enthusiastic, kind, appearance around the school, it just seemed shut down now.

Whenever Kurt entered a room, people instantly began pointing and whispering to one another; sometimes not even bothering to whisper. Most of the students didn't blame Kurt and felt sorry for him, but there were always the handful who thought it was entirely his fault. Kurt was used to people talking about him, so he already had a mask to wear during those times. He merely pretended he couldn't hear them and went about his business.

His mask was faltered; however. His face was flushed and his eyes were almost constantly teary. He was able to hold it together during class, but usually had to leave for the restroom in between them. Wes and David were at his side almost 24/7, both protecting him, and waiting to hear anymore news about Blaine.

They had been the first three to arrive to the Warblers practice, Kurt collapsing into a cushioned chair as Wes and David sat on the adjacent couch. Kurt had just finished up recovering from another fit of tears.

"So? Anything new?" David asked almost immediately, resulting in Wes smacking him in the arm with his hand.

"Give him a minute." Wes scolded him, though the tone in his voice was obvious he was just as curious.

Kurt folded his hands tightly on his lap as he looked up to face the two boys. "I talked to Lucy this morning on the phone. She said that the Officers didn't go much into it, but that they might have a good lead to go on." He explained to him, not knowing what, exactly the lead was.

Wes and David's faces fell, hoping that there was more to it than that. They had both been to Lima to see Lucy and to see if anyone knew anything else.

"Hey Kurt? What was the name of that kid that bullied you?" David asked, resulting in another assault from Wes.

"Why does that have anything to do with this?" Wes asked him, looking clearly annoyed.

"Well, while you were in the shower, I had the news on while I was doing my trig assignment…they said something about a McKinley student being found in a ditch….his name was Ka…Karofs…Karkar…" David began fumbling for the right word to use, trying to hear the name in his memory.

"You mean Karofsky? Yes…that was my bully, and he's in the hospital right now. They think that he might have been hit by a car." Kurt had no sorrow for Karofsky, but he hoped that he would make it because he would never wish death on someone.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Blaine and Sam?" Wes asked, this new bit of knowledge causing him to wonder.

Kurt gave a slight shrug, hearing the door open and some more of the Warblers begin making their way into the room. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look like it's connected."

Their conversation ended as the rest of the group assembled into the room. Kurt, West, and David stood up, moving towards the front of the room.

"Warblers, today Kurt has asked us to take the lead on a song." Wes told them, rather than asked.

Kurt walked nervously towards the middle of the room, wishing Blaine was there to tell him to just relax. "Thank you all for letting me do this. It means a lot." He cleared his throat, as to which Wes and David began making the acapella music, the rest of the guys catching on and helping;

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

_Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_

Kurt received several claps on the backs and compliments but his mind was left on Blaine; watching him ascend the steps of Rachel's party. That calm, cool smile planted on his face.

00

"Does anyone have a song for today?" Mr. Shue asked, trying to get the students to react; do something. Everyone was quiet and he also noticed that Quinn wasn't there, nor was she there the day before.

Will perked up a little when he watched as a hand slowly lifted up in the air. He knew it was Rachel, but he'd rather her list off a million song choices than for them to just sit there. He knew it was a difficult time, and he liked Sam and was worried; but he still had an obligation to teach his students.

"Mr. Shue, if everyone doesn't mind, I think I might have another one." She stood up, walking towards the center of the room before turning to face the class. "If any of you know the main chorus, please help." She nodded towards the pianist;

_I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything  
If you see the wonder  
Of a fairy tale  
You can take the future  
Even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

A little to her surprise, all of the girls, Artie, and Mike chimed in;

_I have a dream  
A fantasy  
To help me through  
Reality  
And my destination  
Makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness  
Still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream_

Rachel finished off the end;

_I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream  
I have a dream_

Rachel finished, joining the rest of her classmates, sitting beside Finn. Before he even had time to ask where the song came from, Rachel was already prepared to answer him.

"It's a song originated by the group ABBA and was put into the ABBA themed musical, 'Mamma Mia.'"

"Oh…right." Finn simply answered.

"I feel bad for all those jokes about Sam's lips…" Brittany spoke, startling most of the class.

"Brittany, you can't beat yourself up over something like that." Artie told her, brushing some of her hair back and behind her ear.

"But what if we don't see him again? I want to tell him I'm sorry." She let her head rest on Artie's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"We will. He's going to be back."

The room fell silent, everyone hoping that Artie was right.

00

Blaine felt the nausea coming on from a drug-induced sleep, wishing he could just stay sleeping. His stomach felt upset from the drug being in his system and he hoped that he wouldn't get sick. He went to lift his arms up, forgetting that his wrists were bound tightly together. There was also some sort of weight on his left arm. He tried not to panic, but was afraid that once he opened his eyes, there would be a new hell awaiting him. He also felt very hot, but not like having a cold, hot.

He opened his eyes slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He realized that he was in the same position he had passed out in which was partially a good sign. He noted that there was a blanket covering him, a pillow underneath him, and a tuft of blond hair to his left. Putting two and two together, the weight he was feeling was Sam's head lying on top of his arm. That also explained the heat; it coming off of Sam.

He carefully lifted his arms up, trying to get them on top of the blanket. By doing so, Sam made a sound, moving his head closer to Blaine. Blaine frowned, wondering what was going on. He looked at his hands, feebly wiggling his fingers around to try and get circulation in them.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, blinking away the nausea that was now coming full fledged at him.

Another sound came from him but Sam's face was pressed against the blanket and his arm that he couldn't make it out. Blaine slowly lifted up into a sitting position, his back sore from lying on the floor. He pulled lightly on the blanket to reveal Sam's red face, but the blond brought his arms up to cover it.

"Sam…what did he do?" Blaine asked, his voice soft but sharp; full of anger for whatever might have happened.

Blaine carefully reached over, grabbing Sam's hands with his, awkward as it was due to their wrists both being bound, gently bringing his arms down. Sam's face was red, mostly due to the fever but also because he had been crying. He still was crying. Blaine saw a fresh cut on his chin, frowning. "Is there more?"

Sam gave a sharp nod, his hand grasping onto one of Blaine's as best he could. Blaine didn't let go, wondering how much torture he had gone through while he was out. He hated that he had been forced to not be there for Sam; if only for moral support. They had become the other's crutch, whether it was to support the other, or in a negative stance, being used against the other.

Blaine turned his body so he was leaning up against some boxes that were stacked behind him. He let his body rest against it as he slowly tugged on Sam to come closer. Sam felt the tug and slowly moved over. Blaine adjusted his legs, letting Sam move so his body was in between Blaine's legs. He could only lift the upper half of his torso, letting his back rest against Blaine's chest. Blaine made sure the blanket was pulled up as high as he could get it before letting his own arms slide under them, resting on Sam's own. He let his hands grasp Sam's, feeling a tight grip on them.

"It's okay…shhhh…" Blaine began as he felt Sam begin to shake; already feeling a few drops of tears hit his chest. Blaine wished he could better comfort the seemingly broken Sam, but with his wrists bound together, there wasn't much he could do. He sat there patiently while Sam cried, waiting for him to be ready to tell him.

Sam's head was tilted to the side, his eyes tightly shut. He didn't cry out loud but every now and then a small sob would escape. Blaine kept his eyes up, trying to give Sam as much privacy in such a vulnerable time as this. He knew that everything was getting to Sam, being that majority of the events that had happened were worse on his end, but Blaine never thought Sam would finally break.

That's not to say that Blaine wanted to break. He probably could easily lose it, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be strong, to stay strong, and to know that they were going to make it. He had to because if he didn't, then they'd have no will to try and stay calm. His body was hurting him and he just wanted to give up, but he just couldn't.

"He…he…made me give him…oh my God Blaine…he's a monster…" Sam's voice croaked, another fit of sobs taking him over, these ones coming out a little louder this time. Blaine looked at Sam, stunned. Sam didn't have to say it, but Blaine could only assume what awful thing Ray would make Sam do. He felt so bad for him.

"We just have to hold on Sam…help will come." Blaine said, both telling Sam and reassuring himself. Help had to come, right?

Blaine and Sam remained in that position for what felt hours, and which probably was. Blaine felt Sam's grip lessen and his breathing, apart from being ragged and harsh already, was even, meaning he had probably fallen asleep. Blaine let his head lean back, staring at the wall across from him. He tried to think of songs that the Warblers could sing at regional's; anything to distract him from his current situation.

Blaine's eyes narrowed towards the steps as he heard the door open. _'Couldn't they just leave us alone a little longer?'_ He wondered sadly, not moving.

"Ray…it's what we have to do. No more arguing." Bobby's voice said; annoyance obvious.

00

Officer Rogers and Officer Brooks stood outside of Dave Karofsky's hospital room. They had arrived during the early morning, but their request was denied right away. They had come to see if Karofsky was going to be waking up today. Doctor Werner, who had been attending Dave Karofsky since he had been brought in, had informed the Officers that he was in an induced coma, and that no, he would not be waking up.

"_This is very imperative to our case to speak to this boy, if he can…" Rogers told Werner as they first had spoke. _

"_And it's very imperative to me to make sure my patient survives with minimal brain damage." _

"_This boy was the last one to see two other missing boys, and we need to know if he knows anything." _

"_You'll find out once he's allowed to wake up."_

"_By then they might be dead." _

_At this statement, it made the Doctor think more. He had a duty to protect his patient, but he couldn't help but feel for these other two boys; what if they were to die because he waited longer. "It's almost been a week now. How do you know they're not already dead?" _

_Rogers fumed, giving Brooks time to speak. "Whether they are or not, there are two families waiting to find their son's. If we can only find their bodies, at least it will give the families some sort of closure."_

_Doctor Werner licked his lips before speaking, a crease settling in his forehead. "I need to check his stats first…and if we can wake him up, I can't promise anything. I don't even know if he can speak. It won't be soon though; he needs at least twelve more hours."_

It had been twelve hours on the dot, signifying seven o'clock. The Officers stood in the room with Doctor Werner and Aaron Karofsky. Aaron was highly skeptical at first, but Werner was able to convince him.

"Though I do not fully agree with doing this, I can assure you that Dave will not be affected in his healing by doing so." Doctor Werner looked towards the Officers, narrowing his eyes. "Because I'm only allowing him to be awake for five minutes." He saw that Rogers was about to protest, raising a finger. "And only, five minutes."

"Mr. Karofsky, when your son wakes up, we want you to try and get him to tell us anything he can. Mention Sam and Blaine, or the pizza joint parking lot, or who else he was with. Anything can help us." Brooks advised as they watched Doctor Werner stop an IV of which its contents kept him asleep, replacing it with something to quicken his wake up.

The four men watched anxiously at Dave Karofsky as he began to slowly move around. He moaned in discomfort, his face scrunching up.

"Go on…" Brooks ushered carefully.

Aaron moved his chair closer to Dave, taking his hand in his. "Son? Come on Dave, it's me, it's dad…can you hear me?" He asked, his emotions trying to let their selves out.

Dave continued to lay there in obvious pain, his eyes beginning to open. He blinked several times as the light hit them. His eyes found his father, looking at him confused.

"Son…you're at the hospital. Do you know what happened? Do you remember?" He knew those weren't the questions he was supposed to ask, but he wanted to know that question too. "Come on son…you need to tell me. Do you know Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson? Do you remember seeing them the other night in the parking lot?"

Dave frowned, pain all too apparent on his face. He kept his eyes closed tight. He began trying to move his body around, searching for the core of most of the pain.

Doctor Werner moved back over beside the bed. "We're running out of time…I told you it was a long shot." He said as he began moving bags around.

"Come on Davey…" Aaron said once more, beckoning his son to say anything.

Dave began moving around a little more, his heart rate accelerating. Aaron looked up at the Doctor who was looking at the heart monitor. "What's going on?" He asked, his voice mid panic.

"Something's triggered it….I need to get the sedative back in before he forces himself into cardiac arrest." The Doctor moved the bags faster, getting the IVs switched.

"Uncle...Bobby!…Bobby!…Dad, I'm sorry…Bobby…he…" Dave began saying, his eyes flying open, grabbing tightly onto his father's hand. "….Evans….stairs…he…" Dave fell back onto the bed, the sedative taking affect; his heart rate beginning to move down to normal.

Rogers and Brooks both stared at a confused and wide-eyed Aaron. "Mr. Karofsky, what did he mean by Uncle Bobby?" Rogers asked, both Officers already beginning to move out of the room.

Aaron shook his head as he stood up. "I…I don't know…Dave goes to his uncle's every now and then."

"He said Evans, I think…that's what it sounded like…Do you think he meant Sam Evans? And what about stairs?" Brooks began asking out loud.

"Mr. Karofsky, we need the address to Bobby's."

00

Wow…it seems so weird to think that this story is almost finished up. I see what's going to be happening and it seems like much, so I might have to split it up into two chapters, possibly. The thing is, after that last chapter, I'm debating on going on or not; but I'll wait until the last chapter to ask you all what I should do; aftermath wise.

I know the Sam/Blaine part seemed a little well, 'gay', but it's not meant to seem that way Sam is very broken and just needs comfort. I hope you all saw it that way too, even if there's some of you that sort of wish it was them pairing up! Though, I agree they'd be super cute together, this story, as earlier stated, is in the Gleeverse.

You're lucky because my internet went down about ten minutes ago, but once I was finished up and about to just go to bed, I tried one last time and it came back on! Yay!

So, as usual, leave me awesome reviews my loves!

P.S. hope you liked the song choices!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! Sorry this is just getting here, but I've been super busy and I just celebrated my 21st birthday April 7th, so I have all that going on! I almost don't want this to be close to the end! The end is TBD, and that is something I'll explain further at the end of the next chapter.

I forgot to mention that, if you noticed, I altered the lyrics to 'Yesterday' from 'she' to' he', since Kurt's singing about Blaine.

Chapter 19

Officer Brooks and Officer Rogers made their way to the police station after leaving the hospital. They had made a phone call to the Judge to get a warrant to search the house, but had to pick it up at the station.

In the room across the hall, Daren Anderson had noticed the two cops come bursting into the police station. He looked over at Lucy and Serena sitting side by side on the couch and then to David who was resting his eyes in the chair.

The swiftness of Daren's movement, opening the door, and storming out got their attentions, causing the two women and David to begin standing up to see what was going on.

"Officers?" Daren asked, stopping in front of the two cops.

"We think we have a strong lead." Brooks said, knowing what the other man was about to ask.

"You think or you know?"

"Look, Mr. Anderson, we need to get a move on. As soon as we find anything, we will let you know." Rogers told him, annoyance taking over his voice. He sidestepped the man and made his way towards the door, but stopped when he noticed Brooks wasn't following him. "Brooks?" He asked, turning around.

Brooks had started walking, but something caught his eye. He walked over towards another Officer who was the tech analysis who was watching the video footage. "Go back five seconds and play it again." It was towards the end of the video. Rogers looked at Brooks curiously before coming near him. Daren too became fixated on the footage. He had seen it already, but wondered what was going through Brooks' mind.

"John…" Brooks said slowly, looking over at Officer Rogers. "Christ…that man." He pressed his finger against the computer screen. "It just clicked. He was here, damn it. That's Aaron Karofsky's brother, Robert." Daren and Rogers looked at him curiously. "He…bent down to pick up some papers…I knew something seemed familiar."

Rogers nodded, going over to another desk. "Tammy, make a call for any and all available officers in the area to go here." He handed her a piece of paper with Robert Karofsky's address on it. With that said, Rogers and Brooks walked quickly towards their car, getting the siren going and pulling out of the station.

Daren turned around to see three pairs of wide eyes staring at him. "We're going too."

00

Blaine tensed up as he heard the men at the top of the steps. He shifted uncomfortably, ducking his head down. "Sam?" He whispered, seeing if the blond was awake. Sam didn't respond, proving to Blaine that he was still asleep. He lifted his arms up; having to tug a little to get his hands out of the grip Sam had had on them. "Sam, wake up." He moved his arms against Sam's, moving him.

He felt Sam begin to stir, moaning in pain as he became aware of his surroundings. Blaine felt him freeze, looking up fearfully at Blaine before he realized it was him. He let his head go to the other side, feeling drained. "Are you okay? They're coming down."

Sam tensed back up at the words Blaine spoke. Blaine kept his arms around Sam, tightening his grip.

"Well isn't this a cute sight to see." Ray said to them as he came down the steps. "Oh Bobby, can't we just wait a little longer?"

Bobby came down the steps, a stern look on his face. "No, we can't. I already told ya."

Ray sighed, looking over at the two boys sadly. "Well boys, it's time to go back to the barn. Get up." He said to them as he bent down. His hand touched Sam, causing him to push further back in Blaine's chest. Neither boy moved; fear and confusion hitting both of them.

"He said, get up!" Bobby yelled, moving Ray to the side so he could stand in front of them. He grabbed one of Blaine's wrists, pulling his arms up. He then grabbed Sam by his wrists, pulling him forward, forcing him to sit up. Sam groaned at the pain, falling to his side.

"Sam?" Blaine asked, leaning up as well, ignoring the pain in his leg from Sam's body lying over top of it.

Bobby made a sound, obvious to them that he was growing angry from their lack of moving. "GET! UP!" He yelled, bringing his hand swiftly down and back handing Blaine in the face. He fell to that side, bringing his hands up, attempting to rub his jaw.

"Okay, okay…" Blaine said, slowly pulling his legs up, getting the one out from underneath Sam slowly. He leaned forward, moving his legs so he could lift himself with his knees, almost falling over due to his hands inability to hold him up. Once he lifted his aching body, Bobby grabbed him underneath his arms, pulling up, forcing Blaine to his feet. He wobbled but leaned against the boxes behind him, making his legs keep him up.

He looked down at Sam who didn't seem to be trying to get up. He bit his lip nervously as he watched an irritated Bobby begin pacing. "He's sick and he's hurt…he can't move."

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled, causing Blaine to jump. "Ray, get him out there." He said, nodding to Blaine.

"Come on boy." Ray said, nodding towards the steps. Blaine was frozen though, not wanting to leave Sam behind. He took a few steps forward, but knelt down next to Sam.

"Sam…hey, you've got to get up man. Can you try?" He asked him slowly, tilting Sam's face so he could look at Blaine. His skin was hot to the touch and Sam looked like he had fallen back to sleep.

"I'm…" Sam began but stopped as a coughing fit attacked him. He scrunched his body together as it jerked violently with each heave. Once he stopped coughing, he dropped his arms, looking like he had just passed out.

"Sam…"

"So tired…" He whispered. Blaine was about to try and comfort him, but was pulled back by Bobby. Bobby bent down grabbing Sam's arm, forcing him to sit up. He grabbed Sam under his arms, much like he had done to Blaine. As Sam's torso was stretched, he let out a pained scream at his side. "It hurts, oh God, please, stop." Sam said as Bobby continued to pull until Sam was on his feet.

Sam wobbled and would have fallen right back to the floor had Bobby not been standing there. A growl-like sound came from Bobby as he bent down, grabbing Sam around his thighs, lifting and putting Sam over his shoulder. Blaine looked shocked as Sam was lifted as if he were light as a feather. Sam tried to struggle to get off, but Bobby had a firm hold of him.

Ray pulled on Blaine's arm, which caused him to flinch away. He could walk on his own. He felt his heart thumping painfully against his rib cage, wondering what they were going to be doing. He had a really, really bad feeling about this and didn't want to be right.

He walked on shaking legs carefully up the steps, waiting to hear Bobby trip or fall with Sam behind him; surprised that he was able to carry him all the way up. His thoughts were fleeting from panic to reason as they walked, not aware of his surroundings until he felt the cold grass under his feet. He smelled the fresh air, feeling the cool breeze blow through his hair.

As they neared the barn, a new wave of nervousness spread throughout Blaine, causing him to stop walking. As he stopped, Ray had walked into him. He stumbled forward, almost falling. He felt a hand resting on the small of his back, making him feel nauseous.

He walked into the barn, looking at the spot where the hook was still hanging from the ceiling. He felt sick, remembering every minute he had spent the last time he was in here. He looked over, noticing that the bed Sam had been strapped to was gone.

Blaine heard a loud thump, turning around, looking in horror as Bobby dropped Sam to the ground. Sam tried to curl in on himself, remaining quiet. Blaine was about to bend down when he was pushed roughly down instead; landing on his knees. He moved closer to Sam, glad to see that he was at least breathing. He didn't really have to look though; every breath was harsh and ragged.

"Listen boys, I wish we didn't have to do this yet, but, we got no choice." Blaine looked up slowly, fear finally settling in him as he heard the words Ray had just said. He looked at Bobby who had a gun in his hand.

"No please, please don't…we won't tell anyone anything…please…" Blaine began, feeling the urge to get sick taking over more than he already was feeling. This couldn't be it. He wasn't ready to die. He hadn't even really lived yet.

Bobby walked over, pulling Sam up. "On your knees. Be a man." He told Sam. Sam lifted up, but wasn't able to sit up straight, his side not able to remain stretched. He leaned into Blaine's shoulder, trying to stay up. He was scared as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Bobby and Ray took a few steps back, looking over the two boys. Blaine and Sam were both shaking, terror implanted in their brains. Blaine felt tears going down his face.

"Courage…" Sam said quietly, his voice high. Blaine nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as he heard the cocking of the gun.

"Put the gun down!" An unfamiliar voice said, causing Blaine to force his eyes open. Sam had done the same, both boys looking to their left. Another man had walked into the barn, Sam looking at him curiously. He knew the man but his thoughts were so clouded he wasn't sure from where. The man was also pointing a large shot gun at Bobby. His focus momentarily came off of Bobby and onto the two boys kneeling several feet away from him.

"Aaron, you've got to leave here." Bobby said, his gun still pointing at the boys but his eyes were looking at the other man.

"Robert, what the hell are you doing?" Aaron asked, his eyes fixated on Sam and Blaine before he forced himself to look back to his brother. "Why are these boys here? What the hell did you do to my son?" He asked, his voice growing angrier.

"We've done nothing to Davey…Aaron, I can't explain this to you…you won't understand."

"Dave found out, didn't he? He knew you had these boys…and you…you…you son of a bitch! He's family!" Aaron brought the gun back up, aiming it at his brother.

"I didn't do anything. Davey was never a part of this."

"He's lying!" Blaine heard his voice shout. "He was going to help us, but that man pushed him down the steps." Blaine's eyes landed on Ray who was looking nervously between Aaron and Bobby.

"I told you to shut up!" Bobby yelled, his gun pointing at Blaine again.

"Is he telling me the truth?" Aaron asked, swiveling and pointing the gun at Ray instead. Ray had begun moving slowly closer to Aaron, hoping to get close enough to stop him.

"Aaron, don't do that. Ray didn't do nothin', he's lying." Bobby told him as Ray stopped moving.

"You know me. I'd never hurt little Davey." Ray said, his hands coming up lightly.

"I know you as well as I thought I knew my brother… what have you done to these boys?" His eyes flickered back over towards Blaine and Sam.

"Ray pushed Dave and Bobby got rid of him." Sam said lurking forward as another coughing fit took over. He fell onto his hands before he let his body collapse, landing on his side.

"Sam?" Blaine went to move down, but stopped when Bobby yelled at him. The only reason he knew Sam was alive was that he was breathing, but he had closed his eyes and seemingly gone limp.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"How could you Robert? How could you? You're my brother." Aaron's voice shook as he looked over at Bobby.

"Aaron, it was an accident…" Bobby began.

Aaron moved quickly towards Bobby, bringing the gun up and swinging it like a bat. He caught Bobby in the chin, causing him to stumble back. The force of the hit caused Bobby to drop the gun. Aaron dropped his gun, squaring up and punching Bobby in the face. He kneed him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Even though Bobby was a little taller, it seemed that Aaron had the upper hand.

Blaine looked down, seeing that the gun wasn't very far from where he was kneeling. He looked over, seeing Aaron backing Bobby up but also Ray going towards the two men. Blaine looked in horror as something shiny caught his eye in Ray's hand. He leaned forward, pulling himself over, grabbing the gun in his numb hands.

"BEHIND YOU!" Blaine shouted, getting Aaron's attention. He turned around just as Ray lifted his arm up to attack Aaron.

Without thinking, Blaine pointed the gun towards Ray, firing it. He dropped the gun as soon as he pulled the trigger, shock from shooting a gun coming over him. He heard the scream, knowing that he had actually managed to hit him.

Though he didn't know how to aim, he had managed to shoot Ray in his right leg. Ray fell down, grabbing onto his injured leg. While Aaron had turned around, Bobby was able to regain control. He grabbed a log that was near his feet for fire, bringing it up and hitting Aaron in the back of his head.

Blaine watched as Aaron staggered, crumpling to the ground as he was knocked out. Bobby came to Ray's side, investigating the bullet wound.

"The little fucker shot me Bobby, he shot me…" Ray kept saying in between breaths.

"It looks like it went through, we'll get you taken care of in just a minute." Bobby stood back up, bringing Aaron's gun with him. "You little bastard." Bobby said, coming near Blaine, kicking the gun away from him.

Bobby lifted the gun, pointing it at Blaine's head. Blaine wanted to close his eyes, but he didn't; instead he kept his eyes locked with Bobby's. '_Courage_.'

"NOBODY MOVE!" A voice came for the second time that Blaine didn't recognize. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Blaine glanced over seeing four cops, all guns drawn, pointed towards Bobby.

"Not until I kill him!" Blaine looked back at Bobby who wasn't going to drop the gun.

"Sir, you don't have to do this! Just put the gun down!"

Bobby's eyes focused on Blaine as he leveled the gun to his eye level. Blaine sucked in a breath and prepared himself as he heard several gun shots ringing in his ears.

He watched as Bobby fell to the ground, several bullets hitting him. He was definitely dead before he hit the ground. He heard screaming and watched as the cops began running to different areas of the room. It was only when he felt something on his hands did the shock wear off.

Blaine looked down, seeing a crimson color seeping down onto his bound hands. He looked up and then back down at his stomach, the searing pain making itself known. He pressed his hands against his abdomen, falling onto his back.

His vision became blurry as he saw faces surrounding him. He heard people screaming orders and what sounded like someone crying. Maybe a couple people, he wasn't sure.

"GET THE MEDICS IN HERE NOW!" Was the last thing Blaine heard before he welcomed the peaceful, pain-free darkness.

00

Sorry again it took so long! I hope you guys liked it, because as usual, I'm going to beat myself up about it because I didn't think it was epic enough and it was sort of rushed.

Blaine shooting Ray came to me randomly and I only decided to do it so he could get something in! I wanted to make the Aaron/Bobby fight longer, but it's late and I'm tired! If you want me to edit it a little and make it longer, I can!

Please, PLEASE review! I have over 40 people who have this story on alert, but only 12 or so actually leave me a review! You don't have to say a long paragraph, even though those are the best, but just update, or good job, something!

Hopefully the next one will be sooner!


	20. Chapter 20

Yay for all of the reviews! I should have spaced out my updates more often to produce more! Lol. Sorry it's taken so long to get this one out! I went to Chicago for the weekend and I've just been trying to figure out a good way to finish this chapter! I know that I might have had more reviews, but the login was down for a few days.

Here you are!

Chapter 20

From the moment the Andersons and the Evans' left the police station up until they had heard the gun shots in the barn; running in, screaming and crying, seeing that their sons were there. A strange mixture of relief and fear hit each parent as they were held back by the officers. Though they weren't allowed near them, they could see the paramedics surrounding the two of them separately. They could see their arms being lifted up, so a paramedic could cut the ties around their raw wrists. They could see that Sam wasn't awake. They could see that Blaine was losing consciousness. They could see that Blaine had been shot.

Due to the damage done to both boys, their parents weren't even granted permission to ride into the ambulances. They had to clamber into a police cruiser and follow quickly behind the ambulances to the hospital. During the drive, Lucy had called Kurt, telling him to come to the hospital. She couldn't really speak, just telling him that he was found and to come. Kurt already knew, due to how she sounded, to be the one to tell Wes, David, and the Glee Club.

Kurt was a nervous wreck. He had been sitting at the dinner table when his phone began ringing. He answered it immediately, ignoring whether or not it was rude to answer a phone during family dinner. By the look on his face, Burt was already getting up. This was the call they had all been waiting for. Finn and Carole both got up as well, going towards the door to leave. Finn walked with Kurt, making sure he could catch him, if he were to pass out. Finn texted Rachel, telling her to let everyone know because he was busy taking care of Kurt. He gently took Kurt's phone from him after the conversation, giving Wes a call, telling him that they were found, he didn't know the details, and to let whoever else know.

Kurt's hands were balled into tight fists on his knees as they drove to the hospital. He was trying to hold it together, but he was nervous as hell. If they were fine, then Lucy would have told him, right? He could just tell in her voice that something was wrong; something very wrong. Finn had to remind him how to breathe as they walked into the hospital. Burt asked what floor Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans were on, being informed that they were both on the ICU floor; at least, their parties were.

The elevator ride was tense, and if he were paying attention, Kurt was sure that no one was breathing. Everyone was holding their breath nervously; letting out the breath in unison as the 'ding' alarmed, letting them know they were on their floor. Kurt didn't remember the walk from the elevator and into the waiting room. He hardly registered getting a tight hug from Lucy. He was guided to a chair, being pushed gently by his shoulders to sit down.

Lucy had walked back over to Daren who put his arm around her shoulders. He hadn't said anything since they had left the police station; but the strain and anxiety were creased in lines on his face. Serena and David were sitting near the doors that led to the ICU rooms. Both eyes were blood shot, their fingers intertwined. Carole walked over towards Blaine's parents, introducing herself as Kurt's step-mother.

"Do you know anything yet?" Carole asked carefully, putting an assuring hand on the other woman's shoulder. Kurt, Finn, and Burt all looked up, waiting to hear anything.

Lucy turned so her voice was going towards them, so they could hear her easier, though she kept her eyes on Carole. She sniffed, wiping at her eyes before giving a smile to Carole. "He's…he's in surgery right now." She felt a sob coming and so turned into Daren's chest to regain her composure. "He was shot before the police could stop it." She placed her hand on her lower stomach, indicating where he had been shot. Daren's face seemed to harden at this. Had the cops just shot the bastard without trying to reason with him, maybe Blaine wouldn't have been shot. Kurt felt sick. His Blaine had been shot?

"And...and Sam?" She asked, turning towards his parents this time. David sat up a little straighter, frowning.

"They haven't said anything yet, but he was unconscious when they got to him." His voice was high, trying to force himself to stay calm.

Carole, not knowing what else to ask, came over, sitting quietly beside Burt.

Slowly, but surely, the rest of the Glee club made their way into the waiting room. The first one to show up was Rachel, followed by a man who must have been one of her dads. She walked over to Kurt, hugging onto him before taking a seat beside Finn. Quinn and her mother were next, who went over to sit next to Serena and David. Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina were the next to arrive with Lauren and Puck following behind them. Mercedes, Mr. Schuester, and Coach Beiste had met at the elevator, being the next group to arrive. Last, but not least, Santana had joined them, looking worse for wear. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and took a seat quietly in the back away from the group. Mercedes, looking concerned, went over towards her.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Besides the obvious. They were all dealing in their own ways, but Santana looked pretty bad.

She tried to look annoyed that Mercedes was beside her but the façade dropped instantly. She looked down into her hands that were clasped nervously together in her lap.

"I…I was awful to Sam. I made fun of his mouth like it was my job. I know I'm a bitch, I just can't help it most of the time." She hung her head to which Mercedes put her arm around her shoulders.

"He's going to be okay. You'll get a chance to apologize." She said to her but Santana just leaned into her friend, doing her best to not completely lose it.

The electronic doors opened, everyone's head snapping up, looking eagerly at the Doctor. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" The doctor asked, scanning the room to look for the boy's parents. Serena and David stood up eagerly, following the Doctor towards the rooms.

He stopped walking, turning towards them. "Before we go into his room, I need you to put on the proper attire." He showed them to the door to their left which held face masks, gloves, gowns, etc. "I must warn you that he isn't going to look like your son asleep in his bed." He had to give them a heads up to what they were going to be seeing.

Very slowly, the couple put on the items they were instructed to, getting progressively more nervous. "What's wrong with my Sam?" Serena asked as she lifted the face mask over her head, adjusting it over her mouth.

The Doctor walked them just outside of his room, a curtain blocking view from the outside. They had to go through two doors to get into his room. "Sam has a severe case of pneumonia. When he was brought in, his temperature was at 104.5. We've, so far, managed to bring it down to 104.2 but he's going to need as clean an area as we can provide to him." Serena took David's hand as the Doctor took them through the first door, it closing behind them and a gust blowing in the small double doorway they were in, before the door to Sam's room opening.

"Don't be alarmed by his appearance." The Doctor moved the curtain part of the way, Serena and David taking a stand beside their unconscious son. Serena gasped, beginning to shake.

Sam was lying on his back, the sheet covering him from the waist down. There were goosebumps apparent over his skin, even though the room was set at a warmer temperature. His body shivered lightly, but his face looked at peace. There was a tube coming out of his mouth and off to the side.

"When Sam was brought in, it was obvious that his left side had taken the blunt of most of the damage. If you look on here…" He lifted up his x-ray, showing his chest. "These two ribs here have fractures and this one just below them, was broken. As a result of it breaking, and the physical trauma Sam has gone through, it punctured his lung. I would take a guess that it collapsed at least two to three days ago." He looked back over at Sam as his parents did. "That's why his skin has an almost bluish tint to it, it's from the lack of oxygen." Sam was very pale to begin with, but this sickness and lack of oxygen made him look deathly. "We were lucky to find him just in time. On the way to the hospital his body had began going into shock, but they were able to treat him long enough for him to get here."

"A blunt force had caused all this damage you see on his left side." He said, his hand hovering over Sam's side. "We were able to inflate his lung, but I wanted to keep him on a breathing machine so his body could rest."

"There's marks all over him…"Serena said, wanting to touch her son, but not sure if she was allowed to. As if the doctor had read her mind, he spoke softly to her.

"As long as you have gloves on, you're allowed to touch him. You just can't kiss him." Serena instantly let go of her husband to bring her hand down, grasping lightly onto Sam's hand. It felt hot through her glove.

"The mark here on his temple is from an object. We think it is from the video footage of when Sam and Blaine were first attacked in the parking lot. Most of the bruising you see are just those. We don't know how most of them have been made so we'll have to wait until Sam is conscious and ready to tell the police." There was a bruise on his left jaw that had already been fading. "We have reason to suspect he was strangled by someone's hand." He pointed from one side of Sam's neck all the way along to the other side. "Those spots on his left side are from fingers."

"On his back there are a few faded vertical bruises on his back. They look like they could have been from a backing of a chair, or some sort of wall. Again, we'll know how most of these were acquired once he's awake." Serena's fingers ran over the bandages that covered Sam's wrist, her eyes searching the doctor for an answer.

"For the most part, his wrists are just bruised from being…bound." He struggled with the word, not seeing how someone could do that to another person. "When the paramedics first on the site responded, they said he had a zip tie keeping his wrists together. The zip tie being so small and sharp caused small lacerations which are why we've got him bandaged. To treat any infection. His ankles also show signs of bruising, but there are no open wounds." He moved the blanket back, showing Sam's ankles. The bruises matched up evenly.

"These marks here…" He started at Sam's jaw, his bottom lip, his right forearm, his left chest, his right side, and then ending at his left side. "These are the most recent wounds. They probably occurred about a day ago. The person responsible took a sharp object, probably a knife, to inflict them."

Serena could hardly see her son anymore, her tears were blocking her vision. She felt the sob coming out and couldn't stop it. David had tears in his eyes as well as he stared down at his son. "How long will it take for the pneumonia to go away?" David asked, making his eyes look up at the doctor.

"It depends on the patient. The fact that he has severe pneumonia and a lung that had been collapsed, I think it will take a little longer than normal. I suspect he'll have it for at least another week before he begins to feel any better. In that time frame, I want to keep him on a ventilator and sleeping. His body has gone through serious trauma and it needs to rest. He has a better chance of getting past the sickness as well staying asleep." Pneumonia could kill someone and they weren't going to give up on this boy, not after everything.

The doctor, Serena, and David all looked towards the window as a nurse knocked lightly on the glass to get the doctor's attention. "If you could excuse me…" He said, walking out of the room to speak with her.

"Oh David…our little boy…he looks so…so…David, he looks dead." Serena's voice quivered on that word. She wasn't supposed to see her son dead. He was supposed to live years after she would leave this world.

"Sam's strong. He's going to get through this honey…you know he can do this." David whispered, assuring her and himself of the fact. David was the first to see the doctor walking back in. He looked at him, confused. "Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Sam?"

The doctor looked sadly at Sam before lifting his eyes, looking at David. He felt like he couldn't look at Sam's mother. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans…this won't be easy to hear…" He began, looking back down at Sam before forcing himself to lock eyes again with David. "A rape test was administered on Sam when he first arrived, and it came back positive."

Serena looked down at Sam in shock. She began shaking her head vigorously. "No..no no no…not my Sam..not my little baby boy…no…" She choked on her sob and seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Serena, you've got to calm down…come on honey…" David's voice was so strained that he had a hard time getting it out. He grabbed onto his wife, holding her tightly to his chest. Serena couldn't stop her sobbing and it only got worse as David began to pull her out of the room.

"NO! No, I'm not leaving him alone! NO!" She tried to struggle against her husband but his grip was stronger than she.

"Are we allowed to come in to see him later?" David asked, wanting to get his wife calmed down before they were back in the room.

"Visiting hours are closed at ten, but only immediate family may come in after. And, you must have sterile clothing on if you are to visit him. Don't forget, you cannot have skin to skin contact with him as of now." The doctor followed them as David drug his wife out of the room. Looking at the clock, it was already close to midnight, so no one could come in to see Sam tonight. "Visiting hours open back up at eight in the morning."

The entire group had stared at the doors as they heard crying. They were all on edge, wondering what was going on. In no time, David, pulling a still struggling Serena came into their view. At this sight, another cry emerged, this one coming from Quinn. She buried her face into her mother's chest, assuming the worst. David took Serena down the hallway and away from everyone to get her to calm down.

The doctor looked around the room, seeing there were several new faces that had joined them. An Asian boy accompanied by an African American boy were sitting near The Andersons. Another group of seven to nine boys were sitting in the corner that was left for them to sit, all talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They are prepping your son for his room and I'll be able to take you back in just another ten minutes or so." He said to them; relief obvious on both parent's faces.

"Is our son okay? What about Sam?" Lucy asked impatiently, wanting to follow Serena but her selfish need to know about her son trumping over everything else at the moment.

"Your son made it through surgery, now it's just a matter of healing." He informed them, an unexpected sob coming from behind him. Most eyes looked to investigate where the sound had come from; all eyes landing on Kurt Hummel. He covered his mouth, closing his eyes as Finn put his arm around his shoulders. "Sam Evans is alive, he just needs to heal." He left it at that, letting the boy's parents inform them of the rest if they wanted to.

The doctor walked back through the doors, promising to come and get them when they were ready. Kurt was wiping furiously at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. He had worked so hard to make it look like he was fine, but his façade had fallen in seconds. He was relieved that Blaine made it out of surgery, but what was taking so long?

"Blaine wasn't supposed to be hurt after he transferred. I can't believe I let this happen." Daren was saying to himself, looking across the room at the wall.

"It's not any of our faults Daren. Those…those men, they did this." She felt disgusted. Two grown men had hurt her son. Her teenage son.

In no time, the doors had opened back up and the doctor was escorting the two towards Blaine's room. "As you are already aware, your son suffered from a gunshot wound to the abdomen. The bullet nicked an artery which is what mostly worried us. He bled out pretty heavily, but we were able to stop and control the bleeding. We're currently getting his medical records from Westerville so we can get his blood type."

"It's A positive." Lucy interjected immediately.

"And you are sure? I don't want to accidentally begin injecting him with a wrong blood type."

"He's my son. I know what his blood type is." She said, her voice much more stern than it had been lately.

"Okay, I'll have a nurse begin the transfer." He knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before they would get the fax over to their hospital, but he knew that Lucy was absolutely positive. He walked over towards the information desk, letting the woman know to phone the lab.

He walked back over towards them, bringing them around the corner towards the room Blaine would be occupying. They both held their breath as their eyes landed on their son on the other side of the glass window. They followed the doctor into the room, their eyes planted firmly on Blaine.

Lucy's eyes stayed on Blaine's face while Daren scanned every inch of his body that he could see. The sheet was pulled up to his chest, but his arms lay at his side on top of it. She brought her hand down, going through his messy curls. She pushed them off of his forehead as much as she could, giving a small laugh as they fell right back into place. His hair never did do what she wanted it to, especially on picture days.

"My poor baby…" She said slowly, leaning down and kissing him on his forehead.

"We were able to remove the bullet and were equally lucky that it didn't harm any of his organs. The artery was stitched up and he'll just have to stay as immobile as possible until it heals." The doctor began, looking over the dark haired boy. "We put him on an anesthetic and a light sedative. Once both wear off, we will then determine what areas, apart from his abdomen need alleviated from pain."

Daren had reached down, feeling the bandages on his son's wrists. "As you may already know, both boys had their wrists bound together by zip ties. The zip ties are small and sharp, which caused lacerations to produce. We are treating them in the hope to prevent any infections." Daren gave a sharp nod, looking over his son once more.

The doctor began at Blaine's head, explaining the various marks. There was a bruise on the outside of his left eye and then a cut under his right eye. "The bruise is most likely formed from a blunt hit, while I have reason to believe a small knife inflicted this…" He moved his hand, pointing at the cut. "This cut, as well, from a blade." The thin line that crossed over Blaine's neck, below his Adam's apple. "There is also another small mark here. I believe that intention was to scare him." Above the cut there was a small scab, possibly from the tip of the knife.

"This bruising is also apparent from someone's hand." It looked almost just like the choking bruise that Sam had on his own neck.

"And these?" Daren asked, pointing to several circular bruises on his son's neck and a partial one on his collarbone.

The doctor frowned, looking down at the bruises. "I don't think they were from some sort of object…they look to be…hickies. There is also another one on the back of his neck." He didn't bother moving Blaine's head to show them; they had an idea of what it probably looked like. "Blaine also has bruising on his left side, across from where he had been shot. That was an older injury, probably a week old." It was lightly colored and most likely didn't bother Blaine much, if at all. It was just a bruise on his muscle more than anything.

"If you'll bring your attention to this mark…" He began, reaching over and carefully lifting Blaine's right arm up, moving it back to rest on the pillow his head was also on. He pointed to a red spot that was scabbing over. "This mark is evident here, three places on his front torso, two more on his back, one on his right knee, and one on the bottom of his right foot. These are what appear to be burn marks, but I'm not yet sure from what." Lucy let her thumb rub above the mark on his arm, her mind going through several possibilities of what had burnt him.

"All of the marks are similar, meaning it must have came from some sort of item, not just a flame." He wondered if it came from some sort of poker, but they'd have to wait for Blaine to tell them.

"These cuts, bruises, burn marks, they'll heal though, right? He just needs to rest because of the bullet wound?" Daren asked, hoping that these marks would fade, if not go away completely. The doctor didn't answer right away, looking for a specific piece of paper in his documents.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but, there's one more thing." He paused, looking sadly down at the boy . He moved his arm back down, letting it rest beside his sleeping body once more. "We had a rape kit tested on Blaine, and it came back positive." Lucy's face pursed painfully as did Daren's. This couldn't be true. "It seems to be that it was rough, and it had ripped part of his anus, but that will heal soon."

"You asked me if he will heal, and physically, yes. His mental state is another story entirely. For him and Sam both. No one knows what they have gone through for the past week, except them. Once the injuries begin to heal, then they'll have to work on their mental stabilities."

"Did he…does he have any diseases?" Daren asked slowly, fearing that his only son would lose his life to some horrible disease.

"No…he was lucky in that aspect." The doctor told him, glad to see that that was the truth. Sam had been the same, managing to go through that ordeal without getting any diseases, besides the sickness.

With that said, the doctor exited the room, knowing that the parents wanted to be with their son for some time now.

00

SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long in updating! I wanted to update sooner but things just got in the way and I got busy! I wasn't sure what I was going to do after this chapter but, you know what, I can't just end it? And, I don't really want to make a follow up story, so…if it's alright with all of you, I think I'm going to keep this one going, through their healing processes and such.

&& sorry Blaine's injuries isn't as long as Sam's...not really sure why that is...

If you would rather me write a new story, a sequel, just continuing where I'm at, let me know, or….I can just keep it here!

Please give me reviews! I'm sorry if I've got spelling errors, because I almost always seem to have them, I just really want to post this!

GOTTA give me feedback! Please! Tell me anything and everything!


	21. Chapter 21

Waaah, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been so busy with stuff and sort of lost my muse a little for the story. I have to finish it and I must, especially for all of you, my great reviewers! I noticed some of my regular reviewers didn't review, which made me a little sad, but, I hope you all are still there! =] Also, if you have something negative to say about this story; have the decency to log in so I can speak to you in private. & with that...if you want to make comments about your distaste, why read 19 chapters of it before coming to the conclusion?

I'm sorry not everyone cared for the last chapter as much as it was a bit repetitive but I mostly did it for me so that way I could keep track of who has what injuries.

Anyways…thank you to all of you who have been around! It means so much!

PS...I forgot to add that Wes and David would have been at the hospital too XD Sorry! They're there.

Chapter 21

The first sense that came back was his hearing. It sounded muffled; like when you were little and tried to hear what a person was saying while you were under water. There was also a rhythmic beating sound off in the distance, also muffled.

He wanted to move…but he was far too tired to even attempt it at the moment. He could feel unconsciousness wanting him back and he wanted to sleep more; but he couldn't. He felt like he had been asleep long enough. He couldn't form the thought that was plaguing him, but he knew that, for some reason, he needed to wake up.

But he had been having such a great dream. He was in a school's gym. The lights were off except for decorative, colorful lights suspended around the perimeter and hanging from the ceiling. He was dressed in a tuxedo. There was a slow song play…what was it again? 'I Cross My Heart,' that's right. Everyone was standing in a large circle around them while a spotlight from the ceiling illuminated them. Their arms were intertwined around each other, grinning ear to ear as they danced to the song. Soft 'I love yous' were ushered back and forth with gentle kisses. Fingers lightly played with the back of his head, twisting in his hair as they danced. He wasn't sure if he even blinked, not wanting to lose anything.

The dream was over now, but not forgotten. Now…he had to focus on his reality. The fact that, though there was a dull feeling over his body, that there was much more pain that wanted to surface. Why was he in so much pain? Why wasn't he able to feel the full extent of it? What was he sleeping on? What had happened?

This confusion caused him to begin moving a little. He managed to move his fingers on his right hand, flexing them, gripping whatever the warm object that was in his hand. His grip was rather weak so he let his hand rest. His face contorted as he wondered once more what this drowsy, numb feeling was. He opened his eyes to small slits, before blinking and opening them more, only to close them tightly due to the light.

His hearing was beginning to get louder clearer, and he was pretty sure that someone said something about the blinds. Did someone say his name? It sounded like it. He heard something moving and gave himself a moment before he tried to open his eyes again. They fluttered open slowly, letting his focus slowly sharpen up. He glanced down at his body, seeing wires and wraps and dark red splotches and more bandages. His head hurt, one of the feelings that seemed to be at the front of the pain.

Something squeezed his hand and he glanced down at it slowly. There was a hand locked into his. A thin hand, attached to a thin arm. His gaze moved slowly up the arm into a shoulder, which connected to a collarbone and neck. He didn't think that was true? Was he truly seeing who he thought he was seeing? Seeing those bright baby blue eyes staring wide eyed at him?

"Blaine?" Kurt's worried, high pitched voice asked again, hope and anxiety evident in his eyes.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked confused, trying to clear his throat. It felt raw and hurt like hell when he tried. Kurt leaned across Blaine on the bed, pressing a button.

00

When Blaine's parents came out of the room, Kurt was practically out of his chair, hoping he could go and see him. The doctor followed them out and announced that visiting hours were closed. Not to mention that only immediately family could go back in and, based on both of the boy's traumas, it wasn't likely that anyone besides family could see them. Kurt felt the tears rolling down his eyes once more, having only just stopped crying.

The moment both sets of parents went back to see their songs respectively, no one could say a word. Everyone was waiting on the edge of their seats for answers. Were they going to be okay? What happened? Would they be able to see them?

Due to how much later in the night it was, no one would be able to come back and see them until morning. The doctor told them that it was more than likely that neither boy would be awake for at least another day; but that they were welcome to come back.

Majority of the group slowly departed, but not before giving Kurt and Quinn a hug, knowing that neither was ready to leave.

"Kurt…there's no use staying here. I can bring you back in the morning." Burt insisted as Carole and Finn stood. Kurt shook his head; writhing his hands in his lap.

"I…I can't leave him." Kurt whispered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Finn asked, placing his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked up at him, giving him the best attempt at a smile. "No…no. I'll be fine. Go home Finn."

Finn looked at Burt who nodded as well. He walked over and gave Quinn a hug before meeting with Rachel, walking out of the waiting room with her. Slowly but surely, the only people who remained in the waiting room was the Anderson's, the Evans', Kurt, Burt, Quinn, Wes, and David.

"Dad…you don't have to stay."

"Like hell I'm leaving. Kurt…I want to be here for you." Kurt looked at his father, almost mesmerized by how much his father loved him.

Kurt stood up, stretching his limbs as he walked over to sit next to Quinn. Her mother had to leave but Wes offered to drive her home whenever she was ready. Wes and David stayed because it was a longer drive back to school and they wanted to stay until Blaine woke up.

It had been a few hours now and Wes, David, Quinn, and Kurt were sitting together in a far corner, talking quietly amongst their selves. Both sets of parents went back into their son's rooms to stay with them. Burt was stretched across a small couch, snoring soundly.

Silence overcame them several times, none of them sure of what to talk about. They tried to talk about happier times with both boys, but it was, trying, to say the least. David first, and then Wes both decided to try and get some rest, leaving only Quinn and Kurt awake. They sat on the floor, leaning against a row of chairs, Quinn's head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Quinn asked quietly, her eyes closed from exhaustion.

Kurt bit his lip, honestly not sure, but could only be hopeful. "They have to. They made it this far, you know?"

Quinn nodded, reaching over and taking one of his hands in hers. "I messed up so badly Kurt. I'll never forget the sadness in Sam's eyes when he found out what I did…I...I don't know what I was thinking. Why I would ruin what we had." She brought her hand to her face, wiping at a few tears that decided to fall from her eyes.

Kurt didn't understand why she would do what she did either. She had cheated on Finn and then she cheated on Sam, with Finn. It didn't seem right. If he was with someone, there was no way he would be unfaithful; he couldn't imagine doing that to someone.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" She asked quietly.

Kurt nodded. "He never stopped caring about you. I think that, in time, he'll learn to forgive you."

"What if he wants to stay with Santana?"

"She's not who he's meant to be with. It's you."

00

Kurt had fallen into an uneasy sleep on the ground beside Quinn, only to be woken up by his father gently shaking him by his shoulder. "Wake up buddy."

Kurt yawned, looking at his dad through bleary eyes. He was surprised he had even fallen asleep. He barely slept the past week, in worry.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Kurt nodded to him before carefully getting up, Quinn having leaned against the chair at some point rather than Kurt. He stood, checking his cell phone, seeing that it was just a little bit past 9a.m.

As Kurt waited for his father to come back, he walked across the waiting room, looking out onto the street. Lives were moving normally out there, while it felt like his world was ending in here. They said Blaine and Sam were going to be okay…but when? It's not like they were going to be okay tomorrow. What if Blaine was different now?

Hearing doors opening, Kurt turned around, seeing Daren walking out. "Mr. Anderson…how's Blaine?" He asked eagerly, not meaning to bombard him but…he had to know.

"He's still resting. I needed to stretch my legs for a minute." Daren told him, the circles under his eyes telling Kurt that he hadn't slept.

"Oh…" Kurt trailed off, feeling nervous. Lucy was just so much easier to speak to. He felt like Daren blamed him for what had happened. "Mr. Anderson…I'm…I'm so sorry. If I didn't invite Blaine to come with me…then he…"

"So you're the infamous Kurt? My son has told me about you, well, mostly Lucy. You're right. If you didn't invite him this wouldn't have happened." He said; his voice angry but he realized that he was sounding quite harsh. "But…no one could have seen this happening. Don't blame yourself." He sighed, glancing at Kurt.

An awkward silence fell between them. "Did you stay here all night?"

Kurt nodded, looking over where Quinn was still sleeping. Daren followed his gaze before letting it land back on Kurt.

"My dad went to get some coffee."

Another silence and Daren cleared his throat. "Do you want to see him?"

Kurt's eyes practically lit up and he had to brace himself to not go rushing through the doors. He nodded vigorously instead. Daren gave him a nod before going to the telephone that you had to call to get the doors to open up. Kurt tried not to listen to him while he was speaking, practically bouncing on his heels, wanting terribly to be patient but failing.

In no time, the doors opened up, and Daren stepped away. "Go to the desk, they have a name tag for you. They'll tell you which room he's in." With that said, Daren walked out of the waiting room and down the hall.

Kurt saw his dad coming back with two coffees and what looked like a box of donuts. "Dad….Daren…he's letting me go back..I.."

"Go on...I'll be here when you get back." Burt told him, walking over to a seat. He figured someone should keep sleeping Quinn company anyways. Down in the cafeteria, he had noticed Wes and David sitting together, getting breakfast.

Kurt felt like his legs were weights as he took each step. His breathing hitched as he made his way to the counter. The friendly smiles of the nurses reassured him but…they were trained to put on masks for people. They worked in the ICU for crying out loud; it couldn't be a happy place to begin with. He gave them their name and they printed out his name tag to which he peeled off the paper; sticking it on his shirt. They pointed to which room Blaine was in and he turned, slowly making his way into the room.

When he got to the door, he couldn't help but softly gasp at the sight before him. Confidant, smiling, happy, enthusiastic Blaine was not the Blaine who was sleeping on the bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines and most of his body was wrapped up with bandages covering what Kurt knew looked awful. Bruises and cuts covered his face and he choked down a sob; especially when Lucy looked up from the seat next to Blaine's bed.

"Good morning Kurt." She told him, her smile weak and tired.

"Good morning." Kurt took a few steps in, practically collapsing into the chair beside her.

"He can't feel much pain. He's just asleep right now." She assured Kurt, seeing the worry in his face.

"Has he woken up at all yet?" He asked nervously.

Lucy glanced over at Kurt, still trying to keep a smile on her face. "Only for a few seconds last night. He barely opened his eyes before falling right back to sleep. He's exhausted and they've got him on a sedative to keep him resting."

Kurt quietly ushered an 'oh' before looking over at Blaine again. Underneath all the marks, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

00

Kurt remained in Blaine's room for a little over ten minutes before he realized just how miserable Lucy looked.

"Lucy...if…if you want to get some air or walk around a little… I can stay with him until you get back?" Kurt offered.

At first, he was almost sure that Lucy was going to reject his offer. He could tell that she didn't want to leave his side for a minute. "That would be great Kurt. Thank you." She stood up slowly, leaning over Blaine, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "He's lucky to have someone like you." She told Kurt before giving him a kiss on his cheek, walking out of the room. She didn't necessarily want to leave the room, but it would be nice to walk around, and she knew Kurt was dying to have alone time with him.

Once Lucy left the room, Kurt moved to the closer chair, feeling the warmth from someone who hadn't moved from it all night. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. A few tears fell as he stared at Blaine's sleeping form. This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. No one should ever deserve this.

Shaking horribly, Kurt brought his hand carefully forward, feeling the warmth of Blaine's hand. His rough skin against Kurt's soft. He rubbed his thumb gently over the top of Blaine's hand, curling his fingers under Blaine's hand. The only time he had really ever held Blaine's hand was the first day he met him. When Blaine had grabbed his hand and they ran down the hall at Dalton. He smiled briefly at the memory but, looking up at Blaine, he frowned again.

"Blaine...I'm so sorry. None of this should have happened. We should have just gotten coffee or dinner at breaksticks. We don't party. I mean…you had some great dance moves." Kurt laughed lightly at the memory. He hadn't drank that night, nor did Finn. Why hadn't they gone instead? "If Finn and I had gotten the pizza instead, then maybe it'd be me in here instead of you." He couldn't imagine Finn having to be hurt as well and that was scary in itself. "I don't think I would have been as strong as you are. I've never had enough courage. I can't even handle harassment at school." Kurt sighed, wiping at his face.

"I care about you so much Blaine. Please heal for me. Please."

Kurt stayed sitting there, his eyes never leaving Blaine's sleeping face. Lucy came back in after ten minutes or so, sitting on the couch near the window, giving Kurt some more time. Not until, maybe another half an hour or so when he felt something on his hand. He was confused, wondering if he had only imagined it. He looked down, but saw that Blaine's hand had tensed, clutching softly on Kurt's fingers. With hope, he moved closer, silently willing Blaine's eyes to open. And then they did.

"Blaine?" He asked but watched as he closed his eyes. "Lucy…he's waking up! The blinds, close them!" He said loudly, but not loud enough to be screaming. Lucy jolted, quickly making the blinds cover the window, stopping the bright sunlight from pouring into the room.

"Blaine?" He called again softly, watching as those brown orbs began to focus. He kept quiet, watching him as he seemed to inspect himself. Kurt watched him open his mouth, more than eager to hear his voice, but then nothing came out. He hit the call button, hoping a nurse could give him some water, or something.

Lucy came around to Blaine's other side. She placed her hand on Blaine's head, softly brushing his bangs back. "Hey baby. You're in the hospital. You're safe." She told him, kissing him on his forehead again. He gave her a look that seemed to say he understood, though there was still confusion present.

A nurse came in, seeing why the button was pressed and noticed that their patient was awake. "Can…can he get something to drink?" Kurt asked, willing to get it himself but wasn't sure where everything was. The nurse smiled, nodded, and then walked out of the room.

"M…moom…" Blaine whispered; his voice hoarse.

"The nurse is getting you some water…we'll talk in a minute." She assured him, her hand never removing itself from his curls.

Blaine looked back down at his hand that was being gripped by Kurt. Kurt followed his gaze, beginning to blush, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry." He apologized, wondering if he had bothered Blaine but Blaine kept his hold on Kurt's hand.

"Stay." He whispered, not wanting to let go of his hand.

The nurse came in, handing Lucy the cup of water. She said something about getting the doctor in here but neither Lucy nor Kurt were really paying any attention to her. Both were too worried about Blaine. He took a sip out of the straw sticking out of the cup, clearing his throat.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes too tired to stay opened at the moment. Lucy sat the cup down, sitting down in the chair near her, bringing it close to the bed.

Her eyes glistened but she didn't cry. She wanted to be strong for her son. "You were shot honey, but you're going to be okay. And those men will never hurt you again."

Blaine's eyes shot open, his heart monitor beeping a little faster. "Sam? Where's Sam?" He asked, beginning to get a crease of worry on his forehead.

"He's here too…just worry about you right now." Lucy told him, hoping that him knowing Sam was at least alive would be enough. "I want you to focus on getting better."

Blaine glanced at his mother, looking into her eyes. He wanted to dismiss the look she was giving him as just worry, as a mother should, but there was something more. He just…he knew she knew what happened to him. He looked down before glancing over at Kurt who was watching the scene between mother and son. "It's good to see you." Kurt's face lit up at the words.

"You too. Blaine, I'm so sorry. I…we shouldn't have gone to Rachel's. It's all my fault." Kurt began to ramble, not being able to help himself.

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this." Blaine told him firmly; as firm as he could in his present condition.

Blaine knew that Kurt didn't believe him but he didn't seem like he wanted to argue. Not right now, anyways. Hearing a knock on the door, Blaine jumped, wincing as soon as he did so. Blaine having jumped caused both Lucy and Kurt to jump as well, startled by his movement.

"Blaine you're awake, great!" The doctor greeted as he began looking over his chart. He fiddled around with a few machines before looking down at Blaine finally. "Are you in any pain?"

Blaine nodded; feeling like everything had this dull pain. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't comfortable.

"Alright. I'm going to give you something for the pain and something to help you sleep. The hard part is over, now you just need to heal." Blaine simply nodded, waiting for the medicine to take its affect.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." Lucy said softly, kissing Blaine on his forehead.

"I'll see you when you wake up." Kurt told him as he began to rise; knowing he probably over stayed his welcome in the room but Blaine made a small sound that was a mixture of a cry and uncertainty.

"Will you stay? Until I'm asleep?" Blaine asked, his voice lighter sounding. Kurt fought back the tears that wanted to fall, nodding.

"I'll stay. I promise." Kurt said, letting his thumb rub over Blaine's hand.

Blaine tried to keep his eyes open but it was beginning to get harder and they felt heavier and heavier. Kurt and Lucy stayed seated, silently watching Blaine fall asleep. Not until his heart monitor was at a slow, steady beat, did it seem that they let their breath go that they were holding.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

00

First, I just wanted to say again how SORRY I am that it's been months since I've updated. I've just gotten so behind and it sucks. I hope I can finish this story because well, I really want to!

I'm in depression that Chord won't be on Glee next season….so I want Sam to live through this story. Speaking of, sorry he wasn't in this chapter. He will be in the next, I promise!

Also…I know..this chapter is SUPER choppy and fast paced and jumps around. I'm sorry! I know it sucks but it's at least an update. Hopefully I'll get back into the groove of writing and it'll all fall back into place pretty well.

And PLEASE, review for me! Those always are what drives me to finish!


	22. Chapter 22

Wow. After reading this story once again, I'm a bit surprised at how far I went with things. I know I had never planned on the raping scenes to unfold. And the whole torture bits seem a bit much. I sort of wish I could change the story a little bit, but at the same time, I think it best to just finish it.

It's been well over a year since I've last updated and I am very sorry about that. I know I've wanted to post but I just couldn't get my muse to let me. So….hopefully I'll be able to get it done soon. I'm trying to think of the right endgame, or if eventually, I should just make a nice epilogue. I'm one for showing all the parts, so at the same time, I want to show a bit of the recovery as well. I guess I should just see where I can take it. It's kind of hard, since so much has happened on the show.

I have to admit, the recent bromance developed between Blaine and Sam have definitely given me more muse to write with. It'll be a pleasant surprise if any of my old reviewers are there! Old and new, I love getting reviews!

Chapter 22

Three long, slow days later and the Doctor was comfortable with taking Sam off of a breathing machine. He just needed to make sure that that lung was strong enough to enable him to breathe on his own, while he struggled with being sick.

Because of the severity of his sickness, his parents didn't let anyone go and see Sam. Quinn was very much upset by this, but she understood. She came by everyday, sitting patiently in the waiting room, hoping to hear any updates. Santana came too of course, but she understood why Quinn was there. She wanted to yell at her, to argue that Sam was her boyfriend, but knew that that would be far too inappropriate.

One day, Kurt asked Quinn if she wanted to say hello to Blaine. He was still very weak and tired, but he was able to progressively stay awake a bit longer each time he was awake. He desperately wanted to see Sam, but was told that he needed to get better first. Blaine had been afraid that Sam had died and no one would tell him the truth, but after a good hour or so, Kurt finally got through to him that they weren't lying to him. Sam was alive.

On that third day after Sam took his first breath on his own, Serena could feel the tears pouring down her face. Sam was a strong boy and she knew he could do it. His temperature was slowly going down as well, which was another good sign. She was terrified about how he would heal emotionally. She of course didn't like what she'd been told, but knew she'd have to hear the definite story from her son eventually.

The police came almost daily, hoping that one boy or the other would be well enough to be interviewed. They had tried to talk to Blaine but he was far too upset and couldn't stay awake anyways. They were almost afraid they both boys would be too damaged to give them their versions of what happened.

Quinn and Kurt were just walking into the waiting room after seeing Blaine when Serena came up to her. "Quinn…would you like to see Sam?" Kurt gave her a nod before leaving, going down to get something to eat.

Serena knew about what Quinn had done to her son and was angry at first. But…she had liked the girl and she could see now that Quinn cared for him. "It was nothing personal these last few days…it's just…he's in a very sterile room…and I just couldn't let anyone else in…" Serena explained to her. She knew she didn't owe her an explanation at all, but felt she needed to give him one anyways.

"I understand Mrs. Evans...I just want him to get better." Quinn told her as they stepped into the room, being able to tell that it was so much more sterile than a normal hospital room. Which was saying something.

Serena lead the way into the room, moving the privacy curtain a little. She just…didn't like the thought of anyone walking by and being able to see her son in such a vulnerable state. "I'll give you some privacy….if you want to touch his arm or hand…just…please put gloves on first." Serena asked of Quinn before stepping out.

Quinn didn't want to move at first. She didn't even want to get near the bed. Sam looked terrible. He was horribly pale and almost looked dead to her. There were many different colored bruising on his skin and it made her want to get sick. She was relieved, being able to hear his heart beat on the monitor. The proof he was alive. She knew he was put on a breathing machine originally and it made her heart hurt even more.

Slowly and tediously, Quinn put on gloves, moving to sit next to Sam's bed. She knew that he was also on many pain killers and was almost sure he would be sleeping. Serena had mentioned that he only woke up once, very early this morning when the tube was taken out. It was sometime in the evening now.

Nervously, Quinn reached out her hand, her fingers stroking part of his arm that had no bruising on it. She was almost afraid to touch him, afraid that though there were no bruises; that he was still in pain.

Her hand shot off of his arm when she heard him moan softly, his head barely turning to the side. "Sam?" Her shaking voice asked him in barely a whisper.

She waited, holding her breath to see if he would wake up. His eyes did not open and it didn't appear that he was going to. Quinn sighed, her hand moving down to his hand, curling her fingers over it gently. "I missed you so bad Sam. I couldn't eat…couldn't sleep, couldn't focus in school. Nothing made sense without you around." Quinn could feel the tears trickle down her cheeks but didn't care. "I wish I could change everything. I never meant to hurt you." How badly Quinn wanted to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. And he was unconscious, and they weren't even together. What if he hated her guts and wanted Santana?

The thoughts alone made Quinn cry softly, wishing she hadn't been so stupid. Sam was the nicest guy she had ever dated. He was so sweet, so nice. And she had blown it.

"Don't cry…" Quinn's eyes shot up, looking at Sam's face. Though his eyes weren't open all the way, she could see those blue eyes just barely. His voice was extremely hoarse and she knew it was a mixture of whatever horror he'd gone through as well as the sickness.

"Sam…oh Sam…" Quinn wanted to hug him, but dammit, she knew she could risk him getting worse. She reached her hand up, gently stroking part of his face, hoping it didn't feel weird against his cheek due to the glove. He would probably be confused by it. "You're in the hospital. You came in with a really bad fever so you're in a special, sterile room." She explained to him briefly, holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers to show the gloves. Sam seemed confused but sort of understanding at the same time. Sam wasn't the brightest, but Quinn could tell when he at least sort of understood something.

Sam wasn't sure what to think. He was very tired and it hurt every time he took a breath. He knew what Quinn was saying though he was confused as to why she was there. Had he missed something? He really wanted to sleep some more and could feel that that could happen easily. But he felt anxiety coming up as well.

"B-Blaine?" Sam asked quietly, wanting to move to get more comfortable badly, but felt far too weak to do so.

"He's in another room. He's okay Sam."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but before he could he heard a squeal, his mother having come back into the room. "Oh Sam…oh my little Sammy." She started saying over and over, quickly putting gloves on. She came over to the other side of him, holding onto his hand.

"M'fine mom…" Sam started, not wanting his mother to worry about him so badly. His mind was too clouded because of the drugs in his system, so he couldn't really think about what had happened. He just knew that he was extremely tired. And weak.

"It's not fine…you're my little baby…" Serena told him softly, wanting so badly to kiss him. Her baby had been taken from her and hurt in such an awful way. She hated this so badly. Sam wasn't supposed to get hurt. You heard about this stuff on the news, not to the ones you love.

"Missed you Quinn…" Sam said after a few minutes, causing Quinn to look at his face curiously. That comment seemingly coming out of nowhere. Quinn wiped quickly at a tear that escaped her eye.

"I missed you too Sam. So much." She had moved her hand to his own, squeezing it gently. She felt his grip respond, smiling at him. "You need to get better." Quinn hoped that he would be able to. She wasn't sure how long he would be sick, but she hoped it wouldn't be very long. Though then there was the fact of needing to get better mentally. Quinn had no idea what Sam had gone through.

"I will…" Sam told her softly, his eyes already getting heavy, sleep coming to him quickly.

00

No matter how hard Blaine tried, he couldn't stay awake for more than ten minutes or so at a time. He wanted to be awake. He wanted to be okay enough to go and see Sam. He just…he had to see him with his own eyes. Kurt, and his parents kept reminding him that Sam was okay, but he felt like they were lying. What if they were only telling him that so he would relax? He knew logically that they would never do something like that, but he couldn't help it.

Finally, on the fourth or fifth day, he finally woke up, assumingly early in the morning. He glanced over, seeing Kurt fast asleep on the couch. He smiled gently to himself, so thankful for Kurt being around. He wanted him to go home and get some rest, but Kurt insisted on sticking around. Blaine just felt like he was wasting his time since he was mostly asleep.

Blaine reached over, his hands shaking as he started to grab the cup he knew had water in it. He managed to keep hold of it, bringing it to his lips. He felt more thirsty than he ever had in his life. He wasn't sure why he was so awake right now, but he wasn't complaining.

Sitting the cup back down, Blaine just let out a breath. He was alive, he had made it. The last things he had remembered was pain and then darkness. It made him afraid, just at how easily something like that managed to happen. They had just been getting pizza and then attacked. Blaine felt tears well into his eyes, closing them tightly, not wanting to cry.

Blaine didn't want to be weak. He had had enough of that. Hearing a sound, Blaine opened his eyes, seeing that Kurt was waking up. Blaine took in a shaky breath, trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

"Blaine…you're awake?" Kurt yawned, sitting up, his hair all over the place. He stood up, stretching, then walked towards Blaine. Instantly, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Should I get the nurse?" Kurt asked, beginning to reach over to press the call button. Blaine stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"No…" His voice a little rough from just waking up and from trying to prevent himself from crying.

"What's wrong?" And there it was. That damn question that no one who was trying so hard to hold everything back wanted to hear. It was as if he broke the dam. Blaine shook his head, willing the tears to go away but they wouldn't. "Oh Blaine." Kurt said quietly, holding his hand.

"I was so afraid Kurt…" Blaine said after a few minutes, fighting down the crying and the sobbing that were trying to come out; being quiet about it. His body shaking and his face tense and red; eyes puffy. Blaine went to get up, he needed to be closer to Kurt, needed some sort of comfort. He groaned instantly, forgetting he had been shot. Kurt leaned forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned down sort of awkwardly, circling Blaine into his arms.

"It's okay Blaine…I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you." Kurt told him, tears streaming down his eyes. He hated this so much. He wanted to help Blaine so badly. To do something, anything for him.

They remained that way for almost an hour, Blaine crying into Kurt's chest, Kurt being there for him as much as possible. Kurt cooed him and rubbed his back gently, afraid of touching him in a wrong place. He settled for running his fingers through his curly hair gently. Blaine started leaning back and Kurt took that as his cue to let him go.

"I'm sorry." Blaine told him apologetically, wiping at his face.

"Don't be sorry…I want to be here for you." Kurt told him gently, giving him a small smile. Blaine bit his lip gently, wanting to tell Kurt he shouldn't be crying. That he had had no control over what had just happened. But he also didn't want that to be known. How could Kurt want to be around someone so weak?

"I just want to go home." Blaine said to him finally, quietly. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know…but you have to wait until the Doctors say it's alright." Kurt told him though he knew Blaine already knew that.

00

Sam hated this tired feeling. He knew that his body was getting a little stronger everyday, but he could definitely tell he was sick now. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his head felt so heavy. He could hardly lift it, let alone open his eyes. The only thing he could really do was sleep. It was nice when he had aids making him sleep, but when they weren't pumping through his veins, he was forced to just lay there in his thoughts. And that was something that scared him. All he could see was everything that had happened to him. And to Blaine. He too wanted to see his friend but wasn't allowed to get up, or leave the room. He was finally in a state where he could be touched and it was an odd relief. He knew his mother, father, or Quinn were touching him with the gloves on, but there was just something different about having the gloves.

Sam was glad that Quinn was there almost every day. He understood that she had to go to school, but was relieved. Santana had come to see him as well, and it seemed that they were ending things; but Sam wasn't upset. He wished her the best of course, and wanted to stay friends. He knew in his heart, that he was meant for Quinn.

"Quinn…you're going to get sick, hanging around me so much." Sam said randomly, hearing her humming, knowing that she was there, but too tired to open his eyes.

"I won't get sick Sam."

"Mhm…"

"Nu'uh." Quinn smiled as she watched the corner of Sam's lips twitch up as well. She liked the simple banter between them. She missed Sam's happy and vibrant personality. She couldn't help but be a little worried, however.

"I can't wait…to really get to look at your face." Sam told her, his eyes peeping open barely before he had to close them again.

00

Oh man…this chapter sucks because there's nothing really going on. I wanted to add a song at the end, but it's 3 in the morning and I'm tired and can't think of one because in this story, Blaine and Kurt never dated. Bleh.

I promise the next chapter will be much better and no…it won't be another year until it's typed out. I'm sorry too that there wasn't much Sam in here but I wanted to get to him at least waking up…but didn't want to skip ahead too far in the time line either.

Please give me reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

It's so nice to hear from some of my reviewers who have been here for forever! Thank you so much for being around still! I do wish I could get more reviews, it seems like it's impossible to get them! I like hearing the good and the bad. It helps my writing and the more reviews, the more push I have to update!

Anyways, thank you all for reading and please keep it up!

Chapter 23

A week in the hospital and neither boy could handle it. Blaine hadn't been released because of the gunshot wound. Sam hadn't been released because of his collapsed lung and how sick he was. Which at this point, he was actually feeling much better. He still had a temperature but the Doctors believed that he would be okay in another day or two. It was finally tolerable.

With Quinn's help, and his mother to finally give the extra nudge, Sam was getting to go and see Blaine. He was very nervous because they had been through so much, but at the same time; he needed to see him. He was also the only one who really knew what he had gone through. And he wanted to make sure that Blaine was okay.

It took a while, getting Sam unhooked from several IVs and then getting him carefully out of the bed and into a wheelchair. Sam felt extremely weak and his body and muscles were just hurting from all that he'd gone through; plus the fact he was laying in bed for seven days. But he knew that Blaine wasn't allowed to hardly move at all.

The nurse wheeled him down to the room. Raquel, Blaine's sister, was in the room with Lucy. Blaine was awake, sitting up a little more, the three of them just talking. When they saw the nurse bringing Sam, they told him they'd give them some privacy and that they'd get some dinner. And that they'd bring Blaine his.

Blaine nodded to them, keeping his eyes on his hands as Sam was wheeled next to his bed.

"Thanks." Sam said to the nurse who smiled, turned, and left.

It was quiet for a good minute or so, neither boy sure of how to start a conversation.

"You look well." Blaine finally said, glancing up at Sam. "Kurt said you were in a sterile room."

"Oh uhm…yeah…I guess I was really sick." Leave it to Sam to not be too sure of what was going on with him completely. "You look better too."

"Thanks…just really sore." Blaine unconsciously rubbed his stomach where he'd been shot. He'd peeked at the stitches and it looked better, but he knew it would take time before they could be removed.

They fell into silence once more, both sort of looking anywhere but towards one another. Sam groaned a little, adjusting to sitting up for so long.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him, feeling concerned immediately.

"I'm fine…just sore."

"Have you spoken to the police yet?" Blaine asked Sam, feeling his nerves go on edge immediately.

Sam shook his head. "Not yet but I know they want to hear…my side of what happened."

"Same here…" Blaine replied to him.

"I...I don't want to talk about it…Blaine…I just want it to be over. I want to forget." Sam admitted, feeling incredibly vulnerable at the moment.

"Me too." Blaine agreed once more. "But we have to…so…so they'll go to jail and won't hurt anyone else."

"My parents know…I…I think the Doctors told them…but they think that….not that it was you…I mean it wasn't…." Sam struggled with what he was trying to say, Blaine's eyes growing with sadness and emotion.

"Sam I…I didn't want to do that to you…You know that, right?" Blaine asked, feeling anxiety bubbling into him quickly.

"No…I mean...I know that Blaine. I don't want them to hate you or…or I don't know." Sam frowned, placing his face in his hands in slight frustration.

"Sam, look at me." Blaine asked of him, though his tone was gentle and coaxing. When Sam did, however hesitant, he sighed. "You just…have to tell them what happened. I'm scared too but we have to." Blaine didn't know if he would get into any sort of trouble or what for what he'd been forced to do to Sam or not. He didn't think he would, but that didn't mean he'd be okay either.

"How are you and Kurt?" Sam asked after another minute of silence, wanting badly to change the subject.

Blaine smiled gently. "I…I'm not sure but…I know it's good." He answered him honestly. Blaine had always thought Kurt had a crush on him, and he knew he felt the same way. Blaine was just bad at realizing these sorts of things and of course while he was in captivity, he had thought and longed to see Kurt. He wanted to wait until he was better and out of a hospital before he tried things out with him.

"And Quinn? Kurt told me she's been here since…" Well since they were found.

"Uhm yeah…she's been very supportive. It's nice to see her around." Sam admitted, knowing he was blushing a little.

"It's good to see you Sam." Blaine told him as he really looked him over. Besides the bruising, he looked much better. "I was paranoid that they were lying when they said you were okay." Blaine knew how ridiculous that sounded but he couldn't help it.

"I'm okay…just really sore." Sam admitted. "My mom keeps talking about getting me a psychologist…I don't want to keep talking about it." Sam felt that only Blaine would be able to talk to him about this. He just…didn't want to keep having to deal with it. He wanted it to be over. When he had to speak to the police, that would be bad enough. But having to make arrangements to see someone and constantly bring it up.

"Yeah…I'm going to have one too. I don't want to but…keeping it in won't help either." Blaine told Sam, sensing that he wasn't dealing with. Blaine hated how sensitive and emotional he had become; but he truly always was pretty open. Blaine had cried nearly everyday so far. He just couldn't help it. He liked it much better when he was alone, but it was also nice when Kurt was there to help him through it.

"It would make me feel better." Sam told him, picking randomly at a loose piece of bandage on his wrist.

"Sam...you need to…" But he was cut off by the nurse.

"Alright Sam…I need to get you back into your bed." She told him as she came up behind Sam.

"I'll see you later Blaine." Sam told him a little dismissively.

Blaine frowned, trying to look at him to show him this conversation wasn't done. "Take care of yourself Sam."

00

The next day had been very trying for both boys. The police had come and had to get their recounts on what had happened. Blaine had been first and he asked for his family to be out of the room. He just…couldn't have them hearing what had happened. He felt bad because Kurt looked a little upset but he understood too.

It took Blaine nearly two hours to get the whole story out, trying to give them as many details as possible. Well, not every detail, but let them know all that he could think of. He wanted these men to rot in jail.

He had to stop many times, and it had been very, very hard to explain the sexual parts. He felt so dirty, so used, so awful. He didn't want anyone to know about this part because it had been so vile. It was bad enough that his parents knew it had happened; but he didn't want them to know the details, or what he had to do to Sam.

The story finally ended with Blaine admitting to having shot Ray in the knee in panic and then feeling pain and that was it. Blaine felt a phantom pain shoot through his body, recalling being shot. They thanked him and left the room, Blaine feeling sort of numb. It had taken so much out of him, having to recall all of those details.

Sam had been easier, surprisingly to the police. He told the story from beginning to end, answering any and all of their questions. He did falter, when he had to admit to what Blaine had to do to him, and what else had happened to him; sexually. It was humiliating and he just wanted to forget it.

They thanked him, Sam's interview being done just short of an hour. Quinn came in afterward, carrying a pot filled with flowers.

"What are those for?" Sam asked her.

Quinn smiled, sitting them on a table. "They're just here to brighten up the room a little." She answered him, coming over and sitting beside him. "How was it?"

Sam shrugged, leaning back against the pillow. "Tiring." He answered her, knowing that was vague, but he really didn't want to talk about it either.

Quinn got the hint. "Good news…I heard some of the Doctors talking…they're going to release you today." She told which drew a genuine, larger smile on Sam's face.

"Really? Finally." Sam couldn't wait to be in his bed, in his home. He missed his younger siblings. His mother had wanted to bring them in but due to the sterility of the room, and Sam not wanting them to see him here, they didn't. "Will I see you still?"

"What? Of course you will. I'm going to annoy you with how much I'll be around." Quinn told him, reaching over to take his hand with hers.

"I miss having you around Quinn." Sam told her honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I'm really sorry about what I did to you." But Sam squeezed her hand.

"That was in the past. It doesn't matter anymore." Sam wanted to kiss her, oh did he badly, but he was still sick. Plus, he didn't think hospitals were very romantic.

00

Before Sam left, he wanted to say bye to Blaine who would be getting out the next day. He wanted to walk, determined to do something on his own.

Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie on the television, both content in the silence. Kurt looked over though when he saw Sam in the doorway. "I'm going to get a cappuccino…do you want one?" Blaine smiled, nodding. Kurt had been sneaking him good things to drink or eat every day.

"Glad you're okay Sam." Kurt told him, patting him gently on the shoulder as he walked past him.

"Thanks…good to see you Kurt."

Pausing the movie, Blaine gave Sam his full attention. "So you get to break out of here? Lucky." Blaine said to him, definitely envious. He wanted to go home so badly. He just wanted to get out of this place.

"Yeah…I can't wait to be in my room." Sam answered him.

"I'm uhm…not getting charged with anything…" Blaine told him, wondering if that was what Sam was in here for.

"Really? That's great…I…I told them that it wouldn't be right to. It wasn't your fault." Sam felt that that was true too. He was a little nervous but he knew Blaine wouldn't actually…he didn't even want to think about that word, let alone the act.

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For trusting me still even though…that happened." Blaine could feel the sorrow in his own features as he forced his eyes to look into Sam's.

"You're not…you wouldn't have done that…had they not threatened to kill us…or worse." Sam swallowed thickly, feeling somewhat lightheaded.

"Maybe in a couple days we can get together again…" Blaine suggested, feeling connected to Sam now.

"Yeah…we could probably do that…if one of our parents actually let's us out of the house." Blaine smiled lightly at that. He knew that both of their parents most likely were going to lock them inside.

"I know I have therapy a couple times a week, plus catching up with school…" Blaine paused though, "You do have a therapist too, right?" There was just something about how guilty Sam looked when he mentioned that.

"I will…soon." Sam told him, trying to sound sincere.

"Sam…"

"I'm fine Blaine, really." Sam told him, beginning to back up a little. "My dad's waiting for me...I better go. I'll see you when you get out." And with that, Sam left.

A minute later, Kurt came back with the drinks, seeing a distraught Blaine. "What's wrong?"

Blaine took the drink, thanking him. "I…I'm not sure." He mused, taking a drink of the cappuccino that Kurt brought him.

Kurt didn't want to drop it, but he also didn't want Blaine to become hysterical or upset. Today had been an emotional enough day for him, he didn't need him to worry about anymore. He started talking about his day and how the Warblers couldn't wait to see him. And that they were already arguing over which song would be perfect to sing to him. Blaine smiled, forcing himself to remember that things were going to get better.

00

This chapter was a bit rushed. It's so hard because when I had started this story, there was very little known about Sam and Blaine. Blaine of course doesn't have a sister, but he does in this story. And well, I don't think I ever mentioned Sam as an only child, but then again, I'm not exactly sure. I've skimmed and I think I just never mentioned his siblings, until now; since we know they exist. Also there's small things like in my mind, Blaine was the older one (which I thought he was originally). Also, I didn't want to type out their experiences to the police because well, you've all read it and know what's happened.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was sort of another filler and is sort of leading into something that's going to happen; if you haven't caught on a little.

Please please, good and bad, send me your reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Man, I'm such a shit when I say I'm going to update, huh? I really don't mean to take forever, I just get really busy or lose muse. It's not that I don't like this story; it's just that once all the craziness is over, it's hard to finish.

And I know I've said this before, I feel so bad for what I've done to them. Poor guys. Poor characters. (BTW, I actually met Darren and Chord randomly out here in LA! It was awesome!)

I know some of you want them to get together in this story but they're not going to. Sorry! As much as I LOVED the teaser of Sam/Blaine happening on Glee, I think it's best that they kept with the characters and not shoving them together. I also wish so much I could put this timeline to where it is now. Sigh. Oh well, this is what I get for taking so damn long.

Anyways, thanks for bearing with me still, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 24

A week later shows Blaine in his room, sitting at his desk. Kurt had been kind enough to collect all of his homework and notes from all of his teachers. All of them told him they were glad to hear he was okay and that he didn't need to worry about doing the assignments, but he wanted to. He needed something that felt normal to him; plus, he wanted to be caught up once he went back to school. He had already missed nearly three weeks and probably wouldn't go back for another. His entire body was still healing from all the bruising and the cut marks. His stomach was especially tender and the stitches fresh. Most of the marks were fading and healing, which was good, but his wrists still looked angry. He was almost addicted to putting Neosporin on them and bandaging them; hoping they wouldn't scar

Blaine had left the hospital four days ago with his dad, so happy to be going home. He was thankful for Kurt and some of his other friends to visit him and keep him company, but he was getting too anxious. He didn't like being stuck in one place for so long. He wanted to be safely in his own home.

Blaine preferred being in his room, though he made sure to come down for breakfast and dinner. He didn't mind his parents coming in to check on him or talk with him, but he just…wanted to stay in here for a while. Staying holed up in his room was different than being holed up in a hospital room; the hospital room, he was forced to stay but he chose his room.

He had to admit, he was nervous about his first appointment with a psychologist. Since he was a special case, the woman was going to be visiting him at home. Blaine didn't mind that too much, because that meant he didn't need to go far. He really, really did not want to have to relieve the story, but was afraid she would make him. He tried to do his French homework, but was too distracted; knowing she would be there any minute. His mother thought that it was too soon to bring someone over, but his father insisted. He said that he needed to just get it started so he could cope with it sooner. Blaine hoped he was right.

He glanced at his phone, he noted that it was almost 6p.m. and so she was probably a few minutes away. He clicked through some of his text messages, smiling at Kurt's: _'You're brave. You'll get through it. Courage.' _His sister had also texted him, telling him that she had made it back to school and demanding him tell her if he needed anything. He loved his sister so much. The next few were from some of the Warblers, either telling him they missed him or gossiping about who did what while he was gone. He was thankful that none of them were treating him like some poor, little victim. Of course, none of them, not even Kurt, knew what exactly had happened to him and he preferred it that way. He would hate it if they looked at him as a rape victim. A pathetic rape victim who also raped his friend.

Sam. Blaine had gotten Sam's number from Kurt and spoke to him the day he got out of the hospital. He felt the need to talk to him and tell him so. Sam had told him Congrats and that he was glad he was better. They texted back and forth for maybe a half an hour before it ended. Blaine almost felt weird, not talking to him everyday after what they'd been through. He didn't want to smother Sam, he was just worried about him. He asked Kurt to sort of spy on him, to tell him how he was doing.

That's right. Sam went back to school the Monday after being released from the hospital. So he had only been home for five days. His fever returned to normal, thankfully, and so he felt the need to go back. Blaine spoke to Kurt on the phone the other day, voicing his concern about it. He didn't think that Sam should have gone back so soon. But…he supposed everyone handled grief and situations differently. Maybe Sam wasn't as broken as he had appeared to be.

0000

When Sam first got home, he went straight to bed and slept for almost two whole days. The only times he woke up between those days was either to go to the restroom, take medicine, or eat a little. He wasn't very hungry, but if he didn't eat before taking the medication, it made him feel worse.

In the evening of that second day, Sam woke up, feeling disgusting. He realized suddenly that he hadn't taken a proper shower in almost two weeks. He felt awful. So, he set about taking nearly a two-hour shower. Sam had started out with the water steaming hot, not caring if it hurt his skin. He wanted it to get everything off. It burned but he didn't care. He grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed and scrubbed his entire body until it was raw. It hurt when he got to his side that was extremely sensitive, but he bit down the pain.

Sam remained under the water, even after the water lost all its heat, causing goose bumps on his skin. It was cold but the water felt so nice. Keep in mind, the entirety of the shower, he faced away from the water; to avoid his nose and mouth both being submerged. He used the washcloth to wash his face, and did it tediously and carefully. Thanks to the hospital, he was properly hydrated, but he felt like he couldn't drink enough of it. He had an entire case of water bottles beside his bed and he almost went through it.

The third day, Quinn had come over to see him. Sam was happy for the company of someone else, since his mother had been in his room almost 24/7. She too had gotten some of Sam's schoolwork, but Sam wasn't really interested. He wasn't very book smart to begin with so he really didn't think it mattered that much. Quinn protested but when she saw that Sam wasn't going to back down, she dropped it. She told him that she would just tell him what all he had missed, if that would help.

"I'm going to come to school Monday." Sam told her as he sat up on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Are you sure? Don't you think you need to rest some more?" Quinn asked, sitting at the foot of the bed, her legs bent to the side, her hands resting on her lap.

"Quinn, I'm fine. I just want to go back to being a normal teenager. Besides, aren't regionals coming up? You guys need me." Sam told her, smiling a little.

Though her lips were pursed, Quinn smiled a little too. "They're in two weeks." She informed him.

Quinn filled Sam in on what songs they were thinking about doing. She also complained about how Rachel through a fit one day because they thought about giving Santana a solo instead of just her. Sam forced his focus on what she was saying, wanting to shut out all the negative thoughts he kept having. That Hell he had been in was over.

Sam usually didn't answer texts or calls from unknown numbers but this one immediately told him who it was; Blaine. He was almost nervous as to what he was going to say, but was glad to see he was telling him he was leaving the hospital. They did talk back and forth for a little while, as if they'd just left a vacation and were catching up. But that was no vacation. Sam had to stop responding to him because he felt nauseous. Now, he didn't blame Blaine for anything, he just felt the memories want to come up and he had to push them down.

The first day back to school had been…awkward and uncomfortable. As soon as he walked across the parking lot and towards the building, he felt eyes on him. Everyone was looking at him and Sam didn't have to really look to know. He could feel the eyes on him. Everyone knew. He had to remember that no one actually knew the details, just that he and Blaine had been missing. Thanks to the damn news, they also knew it was a full-fledged kidnapping. Sam had made the mistake of catching part of the news the night before he went back. The worst part was that they showed the camera surveillance of Blaine and Sam being approached and attacked. Sam lost his dinner in the toilet when he saw that.

Sam forced himself to just get through it. Eventually, he would be old news and they would be back to caring for which celebrity had a nip slip. Sam was both excited and nervous for Glee. He was excited because it had always been his favorite place to be, but nervous because they were his closest friends. And he was right in his fears. Every single one of them looked so sympathetic that he felt the weight crushing him. Even Mr. Schue was looking at him differently. He was trying not to be he could tell he was just as concerned.

"Welcome back Sam, we all missed you." He told him, walking over towards the dry erase board.

Sam was glad when Quinn sat next to him, reaching over and taking his hand. He had actually not expected the touch and flinched. He was sure someone or maybe even a couple people noticed. He felt foolish, reaching over and taking Quinn's hand that she had quickly retracted. He looked up, focusing on what Mr. Schue was saying.

0000

"….and as soon as I woke up…I knew I did something wrong…" Dave Karofsky said tearfully, dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. His hospital room was filled with his father, three officers, three lawyers, and a nurse.

"Mr. Karofsky, I strongly advise you to stop talking…" One of the lawyers said, receiving a mournful glare from Dave.

"No…I know what I did…" He told her, which received a disapproving look. "I…I was drunk and I…I don't know why I did it."

"Okay, but after you woke up the next morning, what did you do next?" Officer Brooks asked, prompting him to continue his story.

"My Uncle and Ray were in the basement with Sam and Blaine. They…they didn't seem to want to let them go yet." Dave paused, wincing a little since he'd been sitting up for far too long. "I ran upstairs to leave…to get help, but then…" He furrowed his brow, closing his eyes tightly.

"Then?" Aaron glared at the third Officer. "Give him time."

"I…I don't remember. I'm sorry. I know I didn't make it out of the door. I know…Ray stopped me…somehow." Dave finished, it being a long, grueling two hours.

Dave had woken up and had been able to talk the same day Sam had been released from the hospital. It was the following day that the Officers and Sam and Blaine's lawyers demanded a statement. He had received a damaging blow to his head, and it affected his thoughts, memory, and some of his motor skills. But he was lucky to be alive.

"Okay Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Karofsky, we will be in touch soon." Officer Rogers told them, everyone except Dave's lawyer and the nurse left the room. The nurse checked his vitals and then got his lunch order, leaving the room as well.

"Dave…this isn't looking very good for you." Dena said to Dave and his dad, taking a seat on the couch. "You were in possession of a gun that isn't yours. You were drinking underage. You assaulted two boys, and are an accessory to a kidnapping, if not definitely a party in the kidnapping." She said, looking at her notebook on her lap. "They can easily add you to being an accessory to attempted murder."

Davey felt the tears cascade down his cheeks. "Dad…I didn't mean it…I swear I didn't mean it." He said fretfully, his father coming over and rubbing his back, holding his son in an embrace.

"I know son, I know."

0000

"How are you feeling today?" The therapist, no, she wanted him to call her Anna, asked him. Blaine kept fixating on the way her glasses hung just barely at the end of her pointed nose. She seemed like she wanted to be friendly, but she looked way too professional. She had a business suit on, her hair in a ponytail no makeup whatsoever. Was that protocol? "Blaine?"

"What?"

"I asked you how you were feeling today?"

"Oh…sorry." Blaine felt himself flush a little at spacing out.

He sat on his couch, his legs crossed, sitting Indian style and his hands on his lap. Anna was sitting on the love seat that was perpendicular to the couch Blaine was on. She was sitting up perfectly straight too while Blaine knew he was slouching.

"I'm fine." He answered her before she could tell him he was spacing out again.

He felt uneasy as she wrote something down. She caught him staring. "It's nothing bad."

"I feel like it's something bad." Blaine mumbled.

"Why do you think that?"

Blaine shrugged. When she just stared at him, he sighed. "Because…you're expecting me to spill out all of my thoughts, but all you got was 'fine.'" He shrugged again, feeling just exposed.

"Blaine, I'm expecting that I'll be able to hopefully help you through this. You suffered a massive trauma." She explained, her voice calm and soft.

"What if you can't help? What if I can't get through it?"

"Do you want to be able to get through it?"

Blaine almost fumed. "Of course I do."

"Then we will get you through this together."

Blaine bit his lip, looking at his hands. She seemed patient and didn't press him.

"I'm afraid that the memories of what happened will never go away. I'm afraid that I'll never be able to let touch me without getting anxious first…I'm afraid that I'll never…" But then he paused, blushing deeply. He looked up and Anna seemed once more, calm. But…as cold as she looked, her eyes were warm and inviting. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to be in love." He admitted.

Anna cocked her head to the side a little. "Why do you think that?"

"Being in…in love and being with someone. It involves being…intimate." He looked down at his hands, feeling so shy for saying that.

"Intimacy isn't just about the act alone. It's also about having trust in your partner. And to feel love and have love returned. When it comes to that point in your life, you'll know if it's right. And if it's not…then you are in control of what you do and how you feel." She told him.

"This is a cliché statement to say, but time will help. I can't promise you that the memories will go away, but it's about the way you handle the thoughts. It's more than just accepting them but feeling in tune with your true self once again. Once you find that person, then you will be able to let yourself aware of the things that have passed, and to look forward to the future." Anna

"Do you…know about anything that I went through?" Blaine asked her nervously.

Anna shook her head. "I know that you were taken and that you were hurt but no one has released to me any specific details. Those are for you to decide what you want to say."

Blaine was both relieved and anxious that she didn't know.

"You seem troubled?" Blaine frowned. Damn, she was good.

"I just…it was hard enough…telling the police, everything. I don't know if I can do it again." Blaine admitted.

"I only want to know what you feel comfortable telling me. I don't need details. If there are certain parts that are troubling you more than others…then you can tell me about those. Or, if you'd rather, you can tell me chucks at a time and we can work through those. Whatever you feel most comfortable with."

The rest of the session, Blaine asked her to tell him at least a little bit about herself. He wanted to know her as a person, not just a therapist. She was very reluctant and tried to get him to talk, but he was persistent. After that, she explained she had a few ideas and methods of helping him deal with PTSD that he could try.

It was over quicker than Blaine thought it would be and he waved goodbye once she left. Somehow, Blaine felt just a little bit better about the idea of talking to Anna.

0000

"SAM! SAMMY! WAKE UP!" Serena and David were in Sam's room around 3.a.m. They had heard something fall over, and then yelling. They woke up quickly and ran into Sam's room. He was having a nightmare, thrashing around on his bed. No, it was a night terror. David straddled Sam, holding his body in place, trying to get him to wake up. Serena was crying, tapping Sam's face gently, trying to get him to wake up as well.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Sammy?" Sam's little sister asked from the doorway. Lucy got up, taking her hand and shutting the door behind them.

"Your brother is just having a bad dream."

"Did the bad guys get him again?"

"No honey…they didn't get him." Though, Serena had a horrible, sick feeling that they were inside her son's mind right now.

Sam was crying out, but his words weren't recognizable. He struggled and jerked from where he was laying for another long, five minutes before he finally started to wear himself out. His jerks became slowly, almost sluggish.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" David asked, getting off of his son to sit on the bed beside him.

Sam's eyes blinked open before he gasped, sitting up quickly. His entire body was soaked, and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any minute. He looked bewildered and scared, but then noticed his dad.

"Dad?" He asked, looking around, trying to gather his surroundings.

"Sam…you were having a nightmare...are you okay?"

Sam looked at him confused. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. According to the pounding in his chest, he knew his dad was right. But…he couldn't remember what happened in it.

"I…yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you." Sam said, getting out of bed carefully and going to his dresser. He pulled out a new pair of pants and long sleeve shirt to put on. He could feel his dad staring at him. "Dad…I'm okay, really. Please go back to bed."

Sam turned his back to his dad, waiting until he finally left the room before he changed.. He felt like complete shit and the worst part was that he really didn't remember what he had dreamt about. He was sure he had an idea, but nothing concrete.

Once Serena got her daughter back to bed, she went into her and David's bedroom, seeing him there. She got into the bed, moving over so she could rest her head on David's chest.

"Is he okay?" She asked softly.

"He said he was."

"David…we need to get him to see someone." Serena paused for a minute. "I know he said he wasn't ready…but he's going to keep avoiding it. You and I both know it." She added.

"I know. I wish there was something we could do for him. Or for him to open up to us."

"Sammy has always been strong. I think he's afraid to be vulnerable… especially after what's happened to him." Serena frowned sadly, feeling a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"We'll call someone tomorrow, okay?" David said, Serena nodding and hugging closer to her husband. David kissed the top of her head, holding her closer.

0000

(Holy shit, my word closed on me…but thank goodness, it restored nearly the entire story. Some of the very end is not as awesome as it was, but oh well. I'm tired and have been typing this for a few hours now)

Thank you all for reading this! I'm so sorry, again, for taking so long. I really do suck! I wanted to shout out to a person on tumblr who posted about my story in the BLAM tag, which surprised the Hell out of me. Haha. Hope you're still going to read this, whoever you are.

Again, I think this is a so-so chapter, though I have said that about all of them, haha. Hopefully you can see where I'm going with this a bit more clearly. I had actually forgot to sort of update about Dave until now. Please excuse the typos, I know I have them. I type pretty fast and sometimes I think ahead of myself and type words that shouldn't come yet, and completely forget others. So sorry! I know I should proof read but let's be honest, I'm lazy!

Please, please REVIEW. I need these to keep me motivated to keep writing. I can take it all, comments, concerns, questions, good and bad criticism.

And last, I'm sorry, but this will never be BLAM. Only BLAM friendship!


End file.
